When the Knight Comes
by Zippy 66
Summary: When the UN is unable to shut down Overwatch as they resurface, the nations in power are forced to turn to more, desperate measures. A new hero that fights for the UN alone is hunting down all other heroes, and taking away what makes them powerful to restore peace. He's been told that it's the right thing to do, so why does it feel so wrong? I only own the OCs
1. A Semi-Modest Proposal

**You know, I figured this might happen. I just can't stop myself. I figured that I would just leave other stories alone, and finish something for once. But NOOO. My stupid brain just won't shut up, and now I have another story in my life that I have to write! *Exasperated sigh***

 **Sorry, it appears that I, er, lost control.**

 **Nevermind, here's my Overwatch tale, I hope you like it.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 _Luxembourg City, Luxembourg; December 28, 2074; 11:14 P.M_

The harsh wind blew as snow pelted the city of Luxembourg. Everyone was relaxing for the evening, while the storm raged outside. Families were dozing at the late hour, and the children were anxious to play in the snow the next morning. Yes, in the capital city, everything was peaceful.

Almost everything.

There was one building that was still quite active at this late hour. The UN building was full of angry representatives that were called together to discuss a recent, development in world matters. The discussion was led by the British representative, William Fervent.

"Please everyone, have a seat." the representative urged. "We have much to discuss."

The building was quieted as the representatives took their seats. Out of the 206 countries that were listed, only 5 were present: Fervent, for Britain; Gong, for China; Friess, for Germany, who was also representing the EU; Korsakov, for Russia; and Langston, for the U.S. These were the individuals who represented the world powers, the Security Council of the UN.

"Now, I know it's late, but this emergency meeting is important." Fervent stated.

"Why were we called here?" Gong asked.

The British ambassador sighed. "We actually have two key issues that need discussion: First, we must talk about the Omnic Crisis that is resurfacing in Russia right now."

The Russian ambassador immediately stood up. "Russia does not need the assistance of World Resources to fight the Omnics. Katya Volskaya has full control over-"

"We know about the work of Katya, but don't think for a second that we think she's at all innocent. She was already arrested for dealing with the Omnics, and you're country has more than enough on it's plate than anyone else. So please, have a seat." another Fervent argued.

Korsakov was about to argue, but decided against it. Fervent sighed. "We need to decide on how to take action against the Omnics, as well as deal with, another problem."

"What problem?"

"Overwatch has resurfaced, and has continued their work, regardless of the Petras act."

"What have they done?" Friess asked.

"We've seen them in various locations around the globe: Nepal, Hollywood, Greece, just to name a few. They've been collecting some kind of cargo in each area."

"Is is dangerous?"

"We don't know." Fervent continued. "We've sent authorities to stop them, but the fight is always over when they arrive."

"They're hiding something," Friess murmured. "They could be planning an attack, collecting supplies for the Omnics."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Langston added. "Why would they join with the very machines they swore to fight?"

"This is very suspicious to say the least, but we have no contact with them, and they have refused to heed our calls to cease. They must be stopped!" Fervent exclaimed.

"I call for immediate action for the arrest of all the members of Overwatch." Korsakov replied, slamming her fists on the table for emphasis.

"Are there any arguments?" Fervent inquired.

Gong raised his hand. "Why should we arrest them? They haven't broken the laws really, and besides mild property damage, they haven't done that much harm. Why arrest them now?"

Friess looked like he was about to explode. "Why?! They've broken the Petras act, put thousands of lives in danger, have refused to contact us, and above all, have refused to do anything against the Omnics. It's too much of a coincidence to be a coincidence. They must be stopped!"

"If they won't listen to you, then how do you plan to stop them?" Gong retorted.

"Actually, I might just have your back for that one." Langston stated. The rest of the board stared at the American ambassador, who smiled. He rose from his chair, and walked towards the window. "What if I was to tell you that the U.S. has a weapon that can disable Overwatch for good?"

The ambassadors stared at him in confusion. "A weapon?" Friess asked.

"Yes, I actually brought a profile." Langston said, holding a small device in his hand. He placed it on the table and the holovid sprung an image for the ambassadors to see. They all stared at the profile in awe as Langston explained to them what they were seeing.

"Edward Saunders, former military officer. He fought against the Omnics in the middle of the war, just before Overwatch."

"Funny, why does his profile claim that he's dead?"

"Dead men tell no tales, and they don't get questioned either. Anyway, you all remember our failed attempts at using nuclear warheads against the Omnics correct?"

The entire group froze. Shortly after the first Omnic crisis, they had arranged for enhanced Nuclear warheads to be fired at the Omnics. However, the Omnics were able to change the coordinates, and rerouted the bombs back towards a city inhabited by civilians and U.S soldiers. The impact killed everyone in the city, and injured people in over half the country.

"We scanned the city for survivors, there were none. How did-"

"He was dead, but only for a day."

"He, came back to life?"

"That's how he explained it to us." Langston replied. "Our scientists concluded that due to the placement of the bomb, and his location in the blast, he was hit with the most radiation possible. He was killed instantly, but we still don't know how he was able to revive himself. We found him a day later, and he was more confused than we were."

"That's all good and fun, but what does he have to do with the weapon?"

"He _is_ the weapon."

"Beg pardon?"

Langston took a seat. "Due to his, condition, he was given a suit to help stabilize himself, radiation and all. The scientists then enhanced his suit, to the point where not only can it be used as a weapon, it may be the key to defeating the Omnics as well."

"How?"

"His suit, from what I've been told, has the power to remove the abilities from the enhanced personnel, then use the power obtained for later use. If what they've claimed is true, then he'll destroy Overwatch, then defeat the Omnic crisis for good." Langston stated.

"What's to stop this one to go against our orders, like those at Overwatch?"

Langston shook his head. "He won't, he's as dedicated to the cause as one can get."

"That's only a half-baked answer."

"Look, as the most powerful members of the UN, it's our job to make sure that the world is safe. We don't have any time to argue about this. Overwatch, the Omnics, even this Talon corporation, it all has to go. I motion to send Saunders to eliminate Overwatch, and all enhanced personnel immediately. Does anyone object?" Langston asked, but he almost knew the answer.

The board was silent, but no negative response came, until Fervent raised his hand.

"We agree with you, but up to an extent. I think we should continue to try contacting Overwatch. If we send him in now, Overwatch will die as a martyr. We need to make sure that there are no other options."

"I figured that you all would say that." Langston replied. "To win the people's support, I think it's fair to go after the criminals by the names of Roadhog and Junkrat."

"Yes, that would be smart." Gong added. "I'll support this, um-"

"Saunders has picked a name for himself. He goes by the name of Mega Knight."

"Mega Knight, eh?" Fervent mumbled. "Fine, send him after Junkrat and Roadhog. We'll try to contact Overwatch, though I'm not sure how."

"It doesn't matter really." Langston continued. "I will make sure that the Mega Knight will end this time of war, and eliminate the threats therein."

* * *

 **Well, ain't that dandy. Again, I hope you like this chapter, there will hopefully be more to come. If you like this one, then maybe check out my other ones. If you hate it, then leave a review to tell me how bad I sucked. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	2. Mega Knight vs Junkrat and Roadhog

**Alright, here's the next chapter. I hope that you're enjoying this story. If not, you can make like Lucio's last beat and-**

 **Drop it!**

 **Get it? No, um, alright.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 _Times Square, New York; January 12, 2075; 6:29 P.M_

Times Square, the busiest part of New York. With dozens of stores on each side of the street, and thousands of people in and out every day. Unfortunately for this particular one, each of those people wouldn't be having the best day today.

Suddenly, people started scrambling, running away from the sidewalk, into open traffic. The people were abandoning their taxis, including the drivers. The commotion was centered in one particular store, a large toy store in the mega-sized complex.

Then blue cars with flashing lights appeared, and police surrounded the building with their guns pointing towards the entrance.

"Come out with your hands in the air!" an officer ordered.

Almost immediately, a scrawny man appeared in the entrance of the store. He had black scorch marks all over his body, and he had one wooden pegleg. He had some kind of canisters strapped all around him, and they couldn't tell if they were hallucinating, but his hair looked almost, scorching. They could see smoke rising from above this man. He had his hands behind his back, hiding something from view.

"I said put your hands in the air!"

The other man sighed. "Alright, no need to get all fussy about it." He then put his hands into plain view, and in his left hand, he held a small detonator. The other officers didn't have any time to react when he pressed it, and the entire line of police cars suddenly exploded from underneath them. Junkrat just laughed as he witnessed this, and turned his attention back on the store.

"Hog! How's the loot?"

An oversized man lumbered out of the toy store, with a large sack full of loot they had collected. This partner was excessively fat, and extremely tall. He had a gasmask, and a pair of overalls that were so small that they looked to be permanently attached to him. He had tattoos all over his body, and his belly was designed to look like a pig.

"It's just a toy store, I got some money, but not much."

"Aww, that means that we'll have to hit the other joints. I'm so bummed." he said, laughing afterwards. Suddenly, around the corner, more police cars rushed on the scene, but Junkrat didn't even bat an eyelash. "Hog, take care of that."

Roadhog dropped his sack and mozied towards a nearby car. He then grabbed the car by the front bumper, spinning it around him in an attempt to build momentum. He released the vehicle, and watched the car slam into the police line that began to form. One police car slammed into the others, and cars toppled all over the road, each one slamming into another car, coming to a complete halt in front of the two criminals. Roadhog turned to face his comrade.

"I took care of it."

"You did, now take the bag, and let's hit the next joint."

They trudged down the main road, destroying as much as they could in their way. They exploded, and utterly decimated the entire road. Such was the life of two master criminals. Eat, plunder, steal, repeat. But something was about to happen, that would change that routine drastically.

"Ooh, let's get that one!" Roadhog suggested pointing towards a robotics store.

Junkrat smiled. "Now we're cooking with grease! Let's go!"

They were about to go in, but stopped when they heard a peculiar noise. It came from no particular direction, but still existent.

"Junkrat, I think that our conscience is broken."

"That, or I'm just hearing things." Junkrat replied. "It must be coming from somewhere."

"Is it coming from a robot that's flying right towards us at an uncomfortable rate?" Roadhog asked, pointing at the object.

"Wait, what?!" Junkrat exclaimed.

The robotic figure flew towards them, and landed with a crash in front of the criminals. This, thing, had a silvery kind of exterior. It had a cannon like structure on it's left arm, and a golden visor that glowed in the dimming atmosphere.

"Cool, he did a superhero landing!" Roadhog jeered.

The other man stared at the ridiculously large beast. "Roadhog and Junkrat, on behalf of the UN, I place you under arrest!" it said, almost mechanically.

Roadhog leaned in closer to Junkrat. "Is he part of Overwatch?"

Junkrat shook his head. "No, if it's with the UN, then it's definitely not with Overwatch. Regardless, I say we blow it sky high."

"You can try," the hero replied. "But, the only thing that's going to get destroyed, is your ability to hurt anyone ever again."

"Ugh, I think that I just barfed a little bit in my mouth!" Junkrat whined.

Suddenly, the robot began to prepare. It stuck it's cannon out, and began to charge an attack. But Roadhog threw his chain at the robot, trapping him. The hero yelped as Roadhog yanked him towards the two criminals. Roadhog pulled out a large gun, pointing it directly at the enemy. But, the robot was too quick, rolling out of the way of the shot.

"Quick little feller, ain't he?" Roadhog bellowed.

"Well, at least he'll go out with a bang!" Junkrat stated, a chuckle escaping. He pulled out a gun of his own, and began to shoot explosives at the masked man before him.

"Woah!" the hero cried, taking off just in time to avoid the blast. Junkrat kept firing at him, but couldn't get anywhere because the grenades still suffered the effects of gravity. When Roadhog fired his chain again, but this time, the hero was prepared. He grabbed the chain and yanked at it himself, but realized quickly that he wouldn't be able to pull Roadhog anywhere. He settled on a different approach, and flew around the pig multiple times, tying him up.

"Hey, no fair!" Roadhog yelled.

"Sorry, but I needed to wrap this ham for Christmas, of course."

Roadhog yelled and snapped the chain that he was wrapped in. "You make bad puns!" he yelled.

He unleashed a wave of fire on the robot, or was it a man. Honestly, he didn't care anymore, because he couldn't tell the difference. Roadhog unleashed a roar, and began to shoot repeated shots at him; however, they were easily dodged. Finally, Roadhog just charged at him.

"Perfect," the hero mumbled. He extended his arm, and the suit ejected a sharp object into his hand. He waved the sword, and charged at Roadhog too. He slashed at Roadhog, but was knocked back by the force of the charge. He was then slammed into a car, and he slumped to the ground. "Ow," he moaned.

"This little piggy is going into a body bag!" Roadhog yelled. Reloading his gun, Roadhog lumbered towards the hero to finish him off. However, this man, this hero, this, Knight, wasn't going to give up so easily. He rolled underneath the large man, and activated a function that took the glove to his suit off. He touched his hand to the bare back of Roadhog, and both froze.

Suddenly, Roadhog began to shake, feeling instantly weaker. He collapsed on one knee groaning in pain. Finally, he just collapsed altogether, feeling entirely drained. The other man stood up, and his glove reattached. Junkrat stared in horror at the sight.

"What did you do to him!?"

"I took his power, and now I have it for myself. Have a look!" He then proceeded to lift an entire car over his head, and throw it at Junkrat. Junkrat was barely able to duck in time as the car sailed inches overhead. He stood back up, and stared at the man in front of him.

"Who are you?"

The hero stood a little straighter. "I am the Mega Knight, and I will not rest until the entire world is safe. Safe, from people like you!"

Junkrat clenched his fists. How dare this man mock him and ruin his comrade. It was unacceptable, and unprofessional. Now, he had to make this, Mega Knight, suffer. Junkrat's serious expression morphed into an evil grin.

"Blah, blah, blah, all I heard was a bunch of hooey. Now, I have two things to say to you: 1. Never bring a sword to a bomb fight, and 2.-" Junkrat pulled a large tire from off his back. "Say hello, to my little friend!" He pulled a ripchord, sending it straight towards the Mega Knight. However, with the Mega Knight's burst of strength, he jump-rolled over the tire, grabbing it as he went. He then threw the tire towards Junkrat, who immediately stopped laughing when he saw his own bomb flying towards him. "Oh no," he mumbled, in a high pitched voice.

The bomb exploded and slammed the scrawny figure sky high, slamming into one of the megatrons in Times Square. He was zapped with more volts than any man should be able to take, but fell down, crashing into the ground.

The Mega Knight landed again, not far from the defeated figure. He didn't worry about any bombs or equipment Junkrat could hide, all of it was destroyed in the explosion. He picked up Junkrat so that he stared into the golden visor. It was intimidating to say the least, and Junkrat cringed. "Please, don't hurt me." he pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Oh, thank goodness."

"I'll even tell you how to fix your friend, but under one condition."

"Anything,"

"You and your friend will never steal another thing, ever again. Because if you do, I will know, and I will come find you; and I will make sure that you will never escape the prison where I send you." The Mega Knight's visor glew a little lighter for a moment, making the intimidation much more effective. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, please just let me go."

"Almost done." Mega Knight continued. He then detached his glove again, and stuck his bare hand into Junkrat's hair. Both screamed in pain as the Mega Knight slowly took away the power Junkrat had. He let go of his grasp, and tried to shake the pain off of his hand as the glove covered it again.

The Mega Knight then released Junkrat and let him fall to the ground. "Your friend will recover in a couple of weeks. He won't as powerful as he was before, but he will make a full recovery." Then, the Mega Knight just took off. He flew away, kicking up some dust behind him.

Junkrat stared at the man as he flew away. Never had he met someone like him, and doubted he ever would. Overwatch was powerful, but this, was beyond anything he had ever seen. He was almost afraid to think of what that, thing, would become. And now, neither him, nor Roadhog, would be the same ever again.

* * *

 **Before you tell me to nerf the Mega Knight. I will remind you that he isn't supposed to be on the same level of members of Overwatch. He's supposed to fight all of them, remember? Anywho, be sure to tell me how I did, and leave a review if you can. I'm really open to feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Zippy**


	3. A Bucket of Bolts

**Well, here we are on another chapter. Let's see it.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Primary Mission: success. Secondary objective: success."

"Excellent," Langston replied. "You've done a great service to the world today. You're sure that they were taken into custody."

"They will be, but only if they commit any more crimes."

Langston frowned. "That was not our agreement. You were ordered to arrest them."

"With all due respect, they are incapable of committing anymore major national crimes, they are no longer in my jurisdiction."

"You leave the jurisdiction to me, you deal with them, and do as you're ordered to, understand."

The Mega Knight straightened himself, but displayed no visible emotion. "Understood."

"Good,"

"Sir, I have a concern."

"Well, name it."

"What about the members of Overwatch? They don't appear to be committing any crimes. Are you sure that I should arrest them? They're helping people, isn't that alright?"

"Good question, you're right in asking this. The truth is, there's nothing directly wrong with them helping people today. But what about tomorrow, and the day after that? They may not always be on our side, we can't just wait for them to turn on the masses, they must be stopped.

Edward paused, thinking on that idea. The ambassador made a point, he couldn't just wait for them to hurt people. He had to beat them, while he still had time. "I understand."

"Good, now inform me as soon as your suit is done upgrading, we have another mission for you."

 _Langsing, Massachusetts; January 15, 2075; 19:36 P.M_

The city was peaceful, a light snow had fallen the evening before, kids were playing in the open fields, throwing snow at each other while the tranquil forest remained still nearby. Just outside of the forest however, three teens were staring into the trees.

"You're sure it's here?" one boy asked.

"This is where he saw it." the other guy replied.

"I don't believe you two." the girl commented. "There is no such thing as the Cyclops."

"I'm telling you, there is!" the second one replied. "Multiple people have seen it."

"Yeah, weirdos like you!"

"I'm going in, and so is he, you can come if you want, unless you're a chicken..."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Just go in already,"

The three trudged into the forest, leaving the snow covered plain behind them. Small trickles of light filed through the canopy of evergreen trees. They kept their eyes peeled for any suspicious movements, but none were found.

"So, what does this Cyclops look like?" the girl asked.

"I've heard, his one eye glows in the dark. He towers over anyone, with a long cruel club as tall as he is."

"And your looking for him, because?"

"We're gonna teach it a lesson. Then, people will know me as the monster slayer, as well as a lady slayer."

"That, or get your head torn off," she murmured. "Boys!"

As they walked through the forest, they found no trace of the Cyclops. They searched for an hour, but found nothing.

"I need a break, let's rest." she continued.

"Fine, but not for long." one said.

The sky was beginning to darken, and the girl was getting nervous. However, she stayed with her friends as they rested beneath the trees.

"You know, I wonder why this cyclops lives here. It's just a dumb forest." one boy commented.

"Maybe he likes it here." one boy added. "It's kinda peaceful."

"Yeah, well, maybe he's trying to wait and eat us."

"Stop it! I've had enough of this! We should go back."

"Not until we find this thing," the first one said, leaning on a rock. "Then he'll never come back in fear of dealing with-"

Suddenly, the rock he was leaning began to move. He jumped away, crying out in shock. The figure rose up, standing at least ten feet tall. It opened its eye, which glowed blue in the twilight.

"It's the cyclops!"

"No," the girl corrected. She clicked on the light on her phone, and it illuminated the figure. It was a tall, metallic figure, with a gun attached to its arm. It stared down on the group, unmoving. "Worse, it's an Omnic! Run!"

The three ran away from the robot, and it followed at a decent pace. They pushed by some branches, ducking under them, trying to get away. The two boys hopped over a frail log, but the girl tried to get momentum by jumping off of it. However, this caused the log to snap, trapping her foot.

"Help!" she cried, trying to remove her foot from the log. "I'm stuck!"

No response came, and she struggled to remove her foot. She turned around to see a ghostly blue eye coming towards her. She pulled on her leg, but the log wouldn't give. "Come on!" she murmured, as the figure got closer.

All seemed lost, she couldn't move, and the Omnic was only a few feet away, clearly in range. It got closer and closer and the girl closed her eyes, almost waiting for it to finish her. It stopped just in front of her, and looked down at her cowering. It raised its gun up, and slammed it down.

She waited, and waited, but the blow never came. She slowly opened one eye, and noticed what the Omnic did. It had hit the log, shattering it into several pieces. This caused her leg to come loose, and she shook the wood off of herself, still crouching.

 _*beep* *veep* *boop*_

It held out a hand, and she stared at it puzzled. She hesitantly reached and the robot helped her up.

"Th-Thank you." she said, still confused.

Suddenly, she could see rocks fly at the robot, bouncing off of it harmlessly. She turned to see that one of her friends were throwing rocks at it.

"Get away from her you bucket of bolts!" he shouted.

"Stop!" she shouted. "Don't hurt it!"

Suddenly around the other side, her other friend came running, holding a large rock, smacking it into the Omnic's head. It collapsed, and the boys came running to her.

"Are you alright?" one asked.

"You numbskulls! You leave me to die, then kill the robot that saved me?!"

"What?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That robot saved me, and then you two-"

Suddenly, the robot got back up, turning around to face the three of them. It's eye had changed into a deep red color and it raised its gun.

"You were saying?" one boy said. The robot opened fire on the teens, who were to close to do anything. However, before the bullets made impact, a blue flash whizzed by, grabbing the teens and moving them out of the way.

When they were moved behind a tree, the teens looked up to see who saved them. It was a woman in her twenties, who had some kind of chest plate that glowed.

"Didn't your mum ever teach you to not throw rocks at a robot carrying a gun?" she asked, in a British accent.

"Um,"

"Alright you three, get out of here while I take care of this, 'kay?"

"Um, sure." one replied.

"That's not a normal Omnic, is it?"

Tracer smiled. "Well, yeah, but it needs some help waking up, now go!" she ordered. The three scurried off, and Tracer turned her attention to the Omnic. "Well Bastion, you having an off day?"

Bastion switched to its turret form, and fired rapidly at Tracer.

"Woah!" she cried, blinking out of the way just in time. Trees were instantly covered in holes as Bastion fired harshly into the forest around him. She hid behind a large tree until it stopped firing. "Bastion, stop! Calm down."

But it didn't listen, and the tree soon wasn't a good enough cover for her. She dodged out of the way, and blinked on top of the robot.

"Look love, you're not going to get anywhere, just calm down. Do you remember me? You were my friend."

The Omnic paused, obviously trying to process what she was saying.

"Good, now, let's just calm down."

The light on the back of Bastion's turret form began to flicker. Tracer hopped off of it while it reverted to its normal form. She patted the robot when the light turned blue.

"That's right, good job. Now, the others are waiting for us, can you come back with me?"

*beep* *boop*

Tracer led the massive robot through the forest, but Bastion stopped dead in its tracks. "What's wrong love?"

It then shoved Tracer away just in time, as a large beam of energy smashed into the ground. Tracer looked up to see a figure flying above them.

"Lena Oxton and Bastion, in the name of the UN, I place you under arrest!" it said.

"You must be the Mega Knight, I saw you on the news, great performance by the way. Those criminals needed to be-"

"This is not a game, Tracer. Come peacefully, or else."

"What if we say no?"

"Then I take you in by force."

Tracer smiled, pulling out her pistols. "Sorry love, I guess you want the hard way."

The Mega Knight activated his sword, and charged at Tracer. She blinked out of the way, and fired energy shots at the flying suit. However, the Mega Knight was able to dodge the shots and fire another energy blast at Tracer.

Bastion opened fire on the Mega Knight as well. The bullets seemed to be ineffective, but it got the Mega Knights attention.

"You want a turn?" he said charging at the robot. He activated his sword function and sliced at the robot, cutting it clean in half. He skidded to a halt on the ground, and turned to face his own work.

"That won't stop him or me!" Tracer called, opening fire. The Mega Knight fired some shots at Tracer, but she blinked out of the way before any could hit her. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"I plan to," he replied. He flew towards her at a quick pace, slicing at her with his sword. She dodged and blinked as he swung his sword. Suddenly, Tracer's chestplate shut down.

"Blast!" she cried.

The Mega Knight readied his blaster again. "You're finished!"

The Mega Knight was about to fire, but was interrupted by another sound. He turned to see Bastion transforming into another thing. His gears rotated, morphing his gun into a long, straight blaster. It finished turning into a tank, and aimed directly for the Mega Knight.

"You've got to be kidding me." he mumbled.

Bastion shot two shots at the Mega Knight, causing a massive explosion.

"Yeah!" Tracer exclaimed. "Well done love!"

*beep* *boop* *bewop*

Suddenly the Mega Knight charged at Bastion, placing his gloved hand on the tank. "Had that hit me a week ago, that would've hurt a lot. But you made a mistake trying to fight me after I became explosion proof."

Bastion made a screeching noise, crying out in pain. It reverted back to its normal form, but it didn't help. Tracer clenched her fists in rage.

"I won't lose another Omnic ally!" she cried. Her chest plate mechanism came online, and she blinked towards the Mega Knight. She unleashed a full volley of shots at the Mega Knight, pushing him back. She then kicked him, and threw a small bomb on his armor. "Bombs away, see you later!"

The Mega Knight charged up another shot, but was launched backwards by the bomb, even though it didn't do any damage. He recovered, and flew back to the battle location, but it was empty.

Neither Bastion nor Tracer were anywhere, and he sighed. He activated a communication between him and the base.

"Rhet, I'm on my way, but the Omnic escaped. I'll give the full report later."

"We'll see you back then."

"Good, Mega Knight out."

He disconnected, and took off into the air. He examined the surroundings looking at the city in the distance. "All those people had no idea what happened. But they'll learn the truth about Overwatch, and they'll be safer for it."

 _Right?_

* * *

 **Nerf this, haters!**

 ***** _ **One explosion later***_

 **Okay, there was a Bastion chapter. He's honestly my favorite defense hero, so he got in early. At any rate, be sure to review my story, and tell me how to improve. Don't just tell me it sucks, tell me how to make it better. Please? Anyway, until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	4. Aftermathematics

**Okay, to be honest, I wrote this at the same time as the last chapter. Anywho, let's see how the big team is doing. I'll see you at the objective!**

 **Sorry.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Primary Mission: success; Secondary objective: failure." the Mega Knight reported.

"What happened?" Langston asked.

"Tracer appeared at the scene, I was unprepared to counter her."

"I'm sure you did the best you could. Getting their powers is more important. How's the suit working?"

"Well, it hasn't exploded."

Langston chuckled. "I'm talking about using the powers of the people you take them from."

"I've been taking notes of it. If I take a technology from a robotic based hero, I cannot use it until the suit is upgraded to fit the function. However, I am able to use the power I get from enhanced personnel the moment I take their power."

"Good, good. Now, I actually don't have another mission for you. The UN is still trying to gain valid reason to attack Overwatch, Talon is underground, and the other strays have been eliminated already. You've done your job too well, soldier."

"I'm just trying to do the right thing."

"Yeah, go enjoy yourself. Rhet needs to upgrade your suit, so go out and report back when we have something."

"Yes sir."

Edward walked out of the office, and into the hallway where Rhet was waiting for him. Rhet didn't have a remarkable figure, but he didn't need one. Despite that he also had neatly combed hair, and a thin mustache growing in.

"Well, how'd it go?"

"Fine, I guess. I haven't been able to take anyone in."

"Don't let Langston get you down, you're taking care of yourself by doing your job. Speaking of the suit, I need to upgrade it, so follow me."

 _Secret Overwatch base: Gibraltar; January 16, 2075; 8:04 A.M_

A small ship landed on the launchpad, and Tracer immediately got off.

"Bastion, we're here love, come on out." she called. However, no response came, and she gazed back into the ship. Bastion still sat there, in the same position as it did when it got there. "You okay love?"

Bastion still didn't move, almost as if it was inactive. Tracer walked back into the ship and stood in front of the Omnic. "Come on now, let's go and meet the others, 'kay?"

Bastion lifted its head up to face Tracer, who smiled. "That's the spirit, let's go!"

 _*beep* *voop*_

They both walked onto the landing deck, and Tracer led Bastion into the base. It was spacious inside, couches were sprawled across the main room, but it was empty.

"Huh, where's the gang?" Tracer asked. She glanced at a clock that hung in the main room and nodded. "Oh, they must be in the dining room, let's go."

The two navigated through the base to find the dining hall. When they arrived, she glanced into the room to see the Jack, Angela, and Mcree eating their breakfast. She knocked on the wall nearby.

"Knock knock, I'm back."

Everyone looked back at her, and the majority smiled.

"Welcome back," Angela said.

"It's about time," Jack added. "Where were you?"

"I was, ur, picking something up. Say, any of you lot know where Winston is?"

"Take a guess," Mcree replied. "He's up in his lab, doing something boring."

"It's not boring, it's science." Angela corrected.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Tracer asked.

"England, they'll be back soon." Jack replied. "Wait, what were you getting?"

"I was picking up a little something, anyway, I gotta go. Cheers!"

She ducked back into hallway, and the three watched as she led a semi-docile Bastion across the hall. They looked at it curiously, and were silent until Mcree shrugged.

"Its official, British people are weird. At least she brought target practice."

"That's not target practice," Jack mumbled, standing up to follow them.

Tracer led Bastion up a flight of stairs, towards the top floor. She opened the door to Winston's room, and came in as quietly as possible.

"Winston, you here love?"

"Come in," a low and gravely voice replied. Winston was working on a project, while holding a banana with his foot. "Who is it?"

"Who else speaks like this?" Tracer asked.

"Oh, sorry." Winston replied. "Where've you been?"

"I was trying to call some more members back, but I ran into a problem." She looked down. "Mondatta was-"

"I heard about Mondatta, I know you did the best you could. When you didn't come back, I thought you needed some time to think."

"Yeah," she replied. "I did, but then I heard about Bastion."

"You found him?"

"Yes, I thought we'd never find him after the crisis, but I tracked him in Massachusetts."

"You could say that, you traced him there."

Tracer laughed. "Good one, anyway, I found him, but then, the Mega Knight showed up."

"The Mega Knight attacked you!"

"I got out alright, but he did something to Bastion. I want you to fix him."

"I'll do my best."

He plugged Bastion into the computer, talking with Athena to find something out. Meanwhile, Jack arrived at the lab, staring at Bastion.

"You found him." Jack said.

She turned to face Jack. "Yeah, It took a lot, but the Mega Knight did something."

"The Mega Knight?"

"Oh no," Winston stated.

"What is it?!" Both Jack an Tracer asked.

"Is that even possible?"

"Is what possible?" Tracer asked.

"Come and look." Winston said.

Both Tracer and Jack walked to the computer, and saw what he was talking about. The strings of code had chunks of code missing, like they never were there at all. "He removed a lot of the battles codes Bastion had. I'm surprised you were able to get him here at all."

"Well can you fix 'im?" Tracer asked.

"Athena, tell me the odds."

" _You want to know the odds of you successfully restoring his codes to maximum efficiency, then forcing a malfunction to occur again?"_

"Yes,"

" _It's small."_

Winston smiled. "I'll take small."

" _Really small."_ Athena continued.

"So you can fix him?"

"Yes, but I'll have to rewrite his code, I don't know how accurately I can re-create it. He may not be the same."

"If anyone can do it, you can big guy." Tracer confirmed.

"I'll call back the rest of the team. We need to find a way to fight this Mega Knight, before he ends Overwatch for good."

* * *

 **Okay, that leaves a sense of urgency. You know, my aspiration is for this story to become canon. Just because of the lack of playable story in the actual game. Wouldn't it be nice to have a story mode in the game.**

 **Serious talk time: Look, guys, I get it. I'm not gonna be able to please everyone. I understand that, and respect everyone's opinions. But for you guys who leave guest reviews just telling me it sucks, and not tell me how to make it better, is not only cowardly, but really not cool either. If you know how to make the story better, by all means tell me! I'm looking to improve, and I need help to get there.**

 **If you leave a guest review that hates on my FanFiction, and don't tell me why, I will delete it. If you're gonna insult my FanFiction for no good reason, at least have the decency to tell me who you are and WHY you don't like it, instead of hiding behind a guest review saying 'this sucks'.**

 **At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to leave a review and check back in for updates. See you next time!**

 **Zippy**


	5. Plan of Attack

**Hello everyone, sorry about the wait. I know that this story ain't gonna dispense itself.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

It wasn't long until the rest of the team had returned from King's row. The ship landed in the courtyard and Lucio was the first man off of it.

"Man, I hate those things." Lucio complained. "They're so restricting."

"I find them kind of charming." Mei commented as she strolled off the vehicle. "And they can be comfortable."

"Mei, you're always comfortable, wearing that coat all the time."

"No, I don't even wanna talk about what happens when we go to Numbani." Mei replied.

"Yes," Reinhardt's voice bellowed as he walked towards the exit of the ship. "It's almost like you're wearing a furnace."

"Well, that's what you get when you wear a literal ton of armor." Lucio replied. "I'm going inside."

Lucio began to skate inside, jumping on and off the walls of the hallway as he went. He arrived in the main meeting room which had Mercy, Mcree, and Jack.

"Wassup my peeps?" Lucio said enthusiastically. "How's it going?"

"Lucio, glad to see you." Jack said. "We could use your advice."

"Usually I don't hear that, but if you need me, don't you need the rest of the team?"

"No, but we do need one more person."

"Who?"

Suddenly, next to Lucio, a figure began to materialize. Lucio turned to see who it was, and was surprised at what happened next. The very first thing the figure did was lightly tap Lucio on the nose, smiling as she did so.

"Boop," Sombra said.

Lucio lightly rubbed his nose. "I feel violated." he mumbled. "Why is she here?"

"Ah amigo, I'm with you now. I'm important" Sombra replied. "You make it sound like you don't like me."

"He's not the only one." Mcree mumbled under his breath.

"She's here because she is necessary." Jack commented. "She has information on the Mega Knight, and we need as much of that as we can."

"Happy to oblige." Sombra said. With a wave of her hand, she pulled up several windows visible to the rest of the team.

"Ooh, what's that?" Mei commented as she walked into the room.

"This is Edward Saunders. He was part of the military and he was stationed in Australian dispatch against the Omnium station there."

"Interesting, so why is he after us." Mcree asked impatiently.

"Interesting question, you see technically, he shouldn't be."

"Huh?"

"Well, it says here that he died in action. He was supposedly killed in the middle of a Nuclear blast."

"I remember that." Mercy said. "After that, that's when we talked with the UN about creating Overwatch."

"Hold on, what does this dead guy have to do with the Mega Knight?" Lucio stated.

"He is the Mega Knight."

"Wait how is this dead guy the Mega Knight?"

Sombra rolled her eyes. "Amateur, if he was still alive, then how could he be a secret? Just let the big boys talk while you go play with your drums."

"Excuse me?!" Lucio asked angrily.

"Please continue," Jack urged, trying to end the conflict there.

"Right," Sombra continued. "The way I was able to trace him directly was hacking into the Pentagon and going through the files. Unfortunately his files were very vague, but here's what I got. He was dead, but came back to life with some way to take technological powers, along with physical ones."

"Does it say how to stop him?"

"No, but I do know a little about his suit."

"Well what's stoppin' you?" Mcree said.

"The suit can extract code from robotic sources, a trait probably meant for us who don't get natural powers. Honestly, it's really intriguing, but the problem is that despite all my research, I can't find a weakness."

"So you're pointless to us?" Mcree asked.

"Mcree!" Mercy exclaimed.

"What, that's the only reason she's here. You made her an agent just for this right?"

"Nice to see that your cowboy is friendly." Sombra said quietly. "No gaucho, I'm one of you now."

"But you still didn't tell us how to beat the Mega Knight." Mcree argued.

"Maybe, she doesn't have to." Lucio interjected. The rest of the team stared at Lucio in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Sombra asked.

"Well, you see, I have this concert coming up in Numbani."

The rest of the crew lost interest. Sombra rolled her eyes. "Look music boy, that's good and all, but what does that do?"

"The Mega Knight is going after Overwatch members, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Hold on," Mei commented. "I think I know where he's going."

"Yeah, and if I'm going to be there by myself, then the Mega Knight couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity to come after me, but I won't be by myself."

"So, you're saying he'll show up there, and we'll spring the trap." Mercy finished.

"Now you're catching my drift." Lucio said excitedly. "With the whole team of Overwatch there, there's no possible way for us to lose."

"That's a risky plan, what if the Mega Knight takes one of our powers, or puts innocent people in danger." Jack continued.

"He won't, here's why. He wouldn't start a conflict with hundreds of people in harm's way. From what I've seen, he's wouldn't do that. He's looking out for other people just like we are, so he'll wait until the break in the middle of the concert to attack. And as for the other thing, he can't touch us if we all work together."

"This is a pretty good plan," Mcree stated. "I, the only member of Blackwatch, support you."

"Well music boy, I'll go along with it." Sombra replied.

"I'll tell the rest of the team." Jack said. "I think this will work."

"I agree!" Reinhardt said. "Uh, what am I agreeing to exactly?"

* * *

 **Well, I know it was short, but again, it was necessary to have a look at what Overwatch is planning. I can't believe that Sombra's a part of Overwatch now. Maybe I should-**

 **Sombra: Try it, and you'll never update again.**

 **Me: Hey, don't point that thing at me! Anyway, if you've been following the story as it's been going along, I'd encourage you to look at the last chapter. I've made an edit that's very important. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave a review and check for updates. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	6. A Dark Turn

**You know, I've been thinking a lot recently, and I've been getting commentary from my other stories too, and it's been on my mind. I've been trying to write 3 stories at a time, and with how my life is, it isn't working. So here's how this is going to work. You guys tell me which story I need to focus on, and I will prioritize accordingly. Keep in mind, I'm making the same challenge to my other stories, and you are up against my Pokemon story. Sooo, Best that you rally to me!**

 **Dang it, it happened again.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Senator Langston, to what do I owe the privilege?" Edward commented. Edward was inside a dark room, hooked up to a pipe that was pumping a glowing substance into his back. Rhet was working on the suit in the corner, while multitasking on his computer.

"I have big news." Langston said. "I got the UN to agree with me for you to openly attack Overwatch."

"Really?" Rhet asked. "That quickly?"

"Yes, but that's going to do us little good without the suit. How's that coming?"

"I'm almost done actually. The only thing that I need to do now is to run through the code to make sure I don't blow him up."

"His majesty the code king has spoken." Edward chimed in.

"The code king?" Senator Langston asked.

"Oh, it's the name I gave myself." Rhet replied. "Edward agrees with it."

"Right, as soon as that suit's done, then be sure to check that ego out before you go." Langston said. "As for you Mega Knight, I have the your mission details for you. Your next target is a man named Lucio, he-"

"Oh, Lucio!" Rhet interrupted. "His music is the best! My favorite song is probably from his latest album, and-"

Rhet was quieted by Langston's gaze. He quietly began to work on his computer as the ambassador continued.

"Anyway, he's performing in a couple of days. I've gotten you a jet, so that you won't use up any energy on the flight over. How long do you have to charge?"

"You make me sound like a battery ambassador." Edward replied.

"You are, technically, you are emitting electrons from your person. So technically-"

"Rhet, the suit." Langston interrupted.

"Right, right, right," Rhet said, continuing his work. "Buzzkill."

"At any rate," Langston continued, a little more annoyed. "You'll arrive in Numbani the day before his concert. You'll be going undercover as a security guard there."

"Wait, did you just say concert?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Well, then my fight would then put hundreds in danger. I don't want to-"

"Last I checked, I was the one in charge here soldier!" Langston bellowed. This caused Rhet to jump slightly in his chair. Edward looked down, obviously disheartened. Langston sighed. "Look, I have full confidence you'll be able to take him in without endangering anybody, but you have a job to do, and so do I, and so does Rhet. We need to work together to fix this world. Isn't that what you want?"

Edward paused, obviously considering what Langston was saying. "Yes sir."

"Good, I apologized for snapping at you. I trust that the suit will be done by tonight?"

"Yeah," Rhet replied. "I got it covered."

"Good, now I have to go explain to the president what's going on. You leave tomorrow, and I hope that you succeed. Try to minimize the casualties, I know that the risk is high, but trust me, it's better than fighting the team all at once."

"Sir yes sir." Edward commented, straightening his posture and meeting Langston's eyes.

"At ease, and good luck." Langston replied. He then walked out of the room. Edward then checked behind him, unplugging himself from the tube. As soon as the tube disconnected, the yellow substance stopped flowing immediately and disappeared from any trace of existence.

"Is it me, or does this team feel a little one sided?" Edward asked.

Rhet sighed, shrugging. "Jobs and careers are always changing Ed, and people change with them to be what the people need them to be. However, being a dictator or a politician? Those two careers, my friend, are the same and will never change."

 _Numbani, Nigeria; February 6th, 2075; 8:04 A.M._

When Edward arrived in Numbani, he gazed in awe at the city. For the longest time, he had believed that despite the technological advances, that most African cities were still far behind from a technological standpoint. He had heard that Numbani was one of the exceptions, but he never realized that it was just as advanced as New York.

He had arrived late last night, and had crashed in a hotel. Only this morning did he actually get to see the city. He was dressed in a black suit, carrying a black backpack. He smiled as he looked at the city from the hotel lobby. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"Excuse me sir," an Omnic dressed in a suit addressed. "Do you wish to call a cab?"

"No thank you," Edward replied. "But I do have a question, about the city."

"I am programmed with over 742 facts about the city." the Omnic replied. "Ask away."

"Why is this city called the city of harmony? I heard about that somewhere."

"Numbani is the center for human and Omnic harmony, as this city has had little to no conflict between robots and humans since the crisis."

"So, in this city, it doesn't matter if you're a human or an Omnic?" Edward asked.

"No, the people here are very accepting." the Omnic replied. "Is that all sir?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll have a walk. Which way is the building for Lucio's concert?"

"Actually, his concert will be held outside in Capitol square. It's a ways walk, are you sure you don't want me to call you a cab."

Edward smiled. "I like how you robots are so persistent. That has to be the third time you asked me this."

"I am an Omnic servant, it is my humble programming."

"Thank you, I'll leave a tip for you later."

"Have a wonderful day." the Omnic worker replied.

He left the hotel and began the walk down the street. However, as he left, his mind began to race with the same thought.

 _So, the concert is outside, with hundreds of people, in open space. Perfect._

He decided not to think about it, and decided to focus on something else. Omnics and humans both walked along the sidewalk. From what he could see, they were all getting along. _Not at all like back home._

As he stopped at a crosswalk, he noticed an Omnic giving a little girl an ice cream cone. She grinned ear to ear as she reached for the pink cone. She thanked the bot, and ran off.

 _She didn't even bat an eyelash at the fact it was a robot. Already she's leagues ahead of where many people are._ He then remembered a scripture from the bible. _'_ _Verily I say unto you, Except ye be converted, and become as little children, ye shall not enter into the kingdom of heaven._ '

Suddenly, the sign illuminated brightly, saying that those at the crosswalk should cross. As he walked, images from his childhood flooded back to his mind. _It all just fell apart, didn't it? From friends, to home, to everywhere I went, it was just gone._

"Look out!" someone called.

Edward looked up to see a bus screeching slamming it's brakes. It wasn't anyone's fault really, the human driver had accidentally bumped the go button on his tour bus, and the automatic car made no hesitation to proceed. He slammed on the brake, but the car was still going. Edward had no time to react, as he was standing dead center of the bus; he watched as the bus was rushing at point blank range.

Suddenly, something rushed in front of him. A large robot stuck it's arm out and the bus stopped. Metal creaked and the robot turned to face Edward.

"Sir, please move, the bus may be damaged if we both remain here."

Edward shot out of the way, and the robot released the bus. Luckily the bus had minimal damage and the driver stopped immediately as the robot let go.

"I'm so sorry!" the driver exclaimed. "I accidentally pressed the go button, and the brakes are a little slow, and-"

"Don't worry about it," Edward said. "It worked out."

"Okay," the driver replied, relieved. "Thanks for understanding."

The bus drove off and Edward sighed in relief. "That was way too close."

"Wow Orisa, that was the best time you did that yet!" a girl cheered. Edward turned to see that a little girl was hugging the robot that saved him.

"I was just trying to defend people who need it."

"Wait, Orisa?" Edward asked. "Like the robot who goes and saves people around Numbani?"

"The one and the same." the girl replied. "I'm glad we saw you when we did."

"So am I," Edward replied. "Thank you very much."

"No problem," the girl said. "I know you have to go to Lucio's concert tonight."

"Yeah, uh, how did you know?"

"Usually fancy dressed people like you are either guards, or rich people. Seeing as you do not have a goatee, you are not the latter."

"Um, okay?"

"I might be at Lucio's concert as well. I hope to see you there."

 _Please don't come._ "Alright, I have to go, but thank you for saving me."

"Don't thank me," said the girl. "Thank Orisa."

"Thank you both, goodbye."

"Farewell." Orisa replied.

Edward quickly hurried off. "That's something, you don't see everyday.

Edward spent a great deal of time just wandering the city, but a few hours before the concert, he arrived at the capitol building. He reached into his pack, and pulled out a watch. Attaching it to his wrist, he turned it on.

"Rhet, you there?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I am, what's up?"

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, it's like 10 A.M back here. Are you at the building?"

"Actually, something's come up. The concert is outside."

"Really? That's game changing, where are you?"

"The capitol square, can you give me a layout of the area?"

"Sure, just let me look it up." Rhet replied. "While I'm at it, I might as well tell you what's new with your suit."

"Okay, what do I have?"

"You have your faithful electron cannon, but from what I was able to take from Bastion, you now have a gatling gun that you can activate."

"Ouch, probably not the best thing to use here."

"Good point, but I was also able to double up on your armor."

"Cool, but I thought that the suit was already bulletproof."

"It is, but the substance used before was a Manganese-Steel alloy, reinforced with a few other elements. However, I was looking around the market, and I found an even better thing. Graphene."

"Like the pencil?"

"No, that's Graphite. Graphene is 10x better than what we had before, and on top of that, it's much lighter, like night and day difference."

"So, it's Mithril."

There was pause, followed by a serious response. "No, this is Mithril's super rich cousin that's real."

"Wow, that's very cool."

"There is a lot packed on, and it's chiefly in the interior. So the suit might feel a little different, so you'll use up less energy when you fly."

"Understood, thank you."

"And the area is coming up now."

The watch blinked onto a map and the blue schematics appeared. "Great, lay it down."

"Alright, here's the deal. The buildings on your left and right have a basement for parking, but just have offices for everything else. It's no use to you, you have no access there, and no roof access either."

"Okay, what about the capitol building?"

"You know the stage that's set up there, right?"

Edward glanced up and noticed the stage. A blue background was being set up behind it, and the black stage sat open for the whole square to see. "Where Lucio is going to be, right?"

"Yep, as a guard, you'll get backstage access, and hence, access inside the building. But don't attack until the break. If you blow your cover too early, then it'll add another layer to the chaos that'll ensue when you actually engage."

"I still can't believe that Langston wants me to fight Lucio now. I can't count the casualties if this goes sour."

"Hey, you got this." Rhet cheered. "Anyway, that's all for now. I'll catch up with you later."

"So long," Edward added.

Rhet disconnected, and Edward scanned his surroundings again, trying to assess the area again. "I hope this works."

All guards for the concert were to report at 5:00, so they could manage the crowds and see who got VIP spots. Lucio himself didn't show up until later.

Rhet hit right on the mark when he said that the capitol building was his best chance. He was stationed on the left side of the roof, so he could have a clear view of the stage. There was a little bit cover where he was stationed, so when the time came, he could change into the suit. However, he had never used the backpack before. Rhet had alluded to the fact that the backpack would morph into the suit, but Edward had been carrying the thing all day, and he had no idea how something that light, could hold the suit.

About half an hour until the concert would start, Edward's communications earpiece began to bleep. He tuned into the conversation.

"Lucio has just arrived, final check-in. Station 2, do you copy?"

"Standing by," a reply came.

"Station 3?"

"Standing by."

"Station 4?" the chief guard asked.

"Standing by," Edward acknowledged.

"Station 5?"

"Standing by," he replied.

"The rest of the guards are down with me, stand by until the concert begins."

"Roger," a few guards replied.

Edward disconnected and stared onto the stage. Already, the crowds were getting larger. Edward's anxiety only grew with the masses. He took a deep breath. "I can do this."

Finally, the lights around stage began to dim, and a hush fell over the crowd. Edward tensed as loud music began to play. He stared at the empty platform, awaiting the arrival of his target.

"Ladies and gentlemen, human and Omnic alike, come and give a round of applause to the king of pop himself, LUCIO!"

Onto the stage rolled the superstar Lucio, with his arms waving, and his demeanor happy. The crowd cheered energetically, and Lucio grinned ear to ear.

"Wassup my peeps! How y'all doing today?" Lucio asked. The crowd cheered, but Lucio shook his head in response. "Nuh-uh, you'll have to do better than that. I asked how y'all doing tonight?" This time, the crowd cheered even louder, much to Edward's surprise. He figured that the crowd couldn't physically get any louder. "Glad to hear it, now, who wants to ROCK!"

And so the concert began. Lucio began with a few of his previous songs, then transitioned to more recent ones. It looked like the crowd got bigger as time went on. Unfortunately, this caused Edward little comfort.

However, he heard a buzzing on his earpiece, and decided to tune into the comm system.

"Station 1 to Station 5, how are things on the roof."

"Fine, it's all clear up here. Nothing to repor- wait."

Edward froze, waiting for the response. The chief guard was curious too, checking in regularly.

"Station 5? Come in Station 5. Ugh, Station 4, do you copy?" the chief guard asked, not knowing that Edward was listening.

"Yeah,"

"Double check the roof, Station 5 isn't responding."

"On my way." Edward replied. He picked up his bag, and walked towards the other side of the roof. While he walked, another song ended, and the crowd cheered loudly. Edward continued on, unfazed, but then paused.

He heard something. Something that in his years of the military, taught him to recognize in an instant. It was muffled behind the cheering crowd, so he wasn't surprised that he was the only witness.

The sound, was a gunshot.

Edward froze, almost shocked. Whoever shot knew full well that their shot would be muffled, meaning that they were either very lucky, or very, very good. Edward quickly hurried to cover that was nearby the fifth station. He turned slowly, and found only a body lying in an awkward position on the ground.

He didn't need to check for a pulse. If someone was shot in the military, the standard was to leave them be. They were dead, and you would be putting yourself at risk trying to check for otherwise.

He activated the earpiece, checking for any activity.

"All stations, there has been a shooter on the roof, repeat, shooter on the roof. Station 5 is down, does anyone copy?!" Edward asked hurriedly.

No response came.

"Does any station copy!" Edward pleaded on the comm.

Still, no response came. He yanked the earpiece off and pulled up his watch. "Rhet, come in, we have a situation!"

"What, what is it?" Rhet asked, surprised.

"The other guards are dead, one of them is right here. I don't know what happened."

"Neither do I, give me a second." There was a pause on the other end, but it was very brief. "Okay, I need you to tell me what happened to the guy next to you."

Edward paused, contemplating the move, he didn't dare move, nor peek his head out. He almost knew with a conviction what would happen next if he did. However, he did notice one thing. The victim had little bleeding from his feet and torso, so that would mean…

"The victim was shot in the head, probably a sniper."

"Okay, if that's the case, then don't move yet. Do you have your backpack?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then that's all you need." Rhet replied, a hint of confidence brushing his words.

Meanwhile, Lucio was having the time of his life. The crowd was cheering, and the Mega Knight hadn't shown his face yet. He thought for sure he would, but now that he thought about it, it wasn't smart to attack him now, not with all these people. Even so, he was glad to at least have backup on speed dial.

"Well everyone, the time is now for a break, but I have one more song that'll pick up this night faster than anything else. Are you-"

Suddenly, the music and lights turned off. Luckily, the emergency lights kicked on, but this still shocked the audience as they whispered curiously.

"Hey, what gives?!" Lucio asked, annoyed.

Suddenly, on the dimly lit stage, something began to form. A black mist spiraled on the platform, and the whispers grew even louder. The crowd was confused, Lucio knew exactly what was going on.

The figure finally solidified, and pulled 2 shotguns out. Lucio skated back.

"It, it can't be," he muttered.

"Oh, it is." the dark figure stated. "Death walks among you now."

* * *

 **Well, crap.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review on how you liked the chapter, and also tell/sell me on why I should prioritize this fanfic over the others. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	7. The Mighty Knight of Valor

**Let the fun begin…**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Reaper!" Lucio cried.

Reaper gave a low cackle. "That's right, and I have a bone to pick with you."

"Come on man," Lucio replied, backing up. "You don't have to do this."

"That's not your decision." he mumbled. He then turned to face the audience, pointing one of his shotguns towards them. Some people gasped at the sight. "If someone so much as twitches, they die."

From out of nowhere, men dressed in red and black rushed to the perimeter of the group, each one of them armed with a machine gun. Lucio gazed in horror as the capitol square became a kill box.

"Hey, leave them alone! You want me? Fine, but leave them out of this!" Lucio ordered.

"I can't do that Lucio." Reaper growled. "Now, here are my demands. You surrender and come with me. If not, well,"

Suddenly, each of the talon agents reloaded their guns simultaneously. The crowd instantly ducked in fear. Lucio gritted his teeth. He then knew what he had to do.

"Okay, Okay, you got me." Lucio called. "Just let them go."

Reaper chuckled. "That's right Lucio, now, give up your gun, and come with us." Reaper then turned around and mumbled something. "Widowmaker, take the shot."

On the opposite building Widowmaker was waiting patiently. She smiled as Reaper gave the order. "With pleasure." she replied. Her visor slipped on, and she aimed carefully. Lucio came into the crosshairs, and she rested her finger on the trigger. But before she could pull it, something came into view. A mere glimpse of something in her visor.

"Something is here." she said on the channel.

Reaper heard and turned to face Lucio. "You brought the team didn't you!"

Lucio's heart stopped. How did he know? The team was inside the capitol building, not even he knew where exactly they were. How did Reaper know? "I don't know what your talking about!" Lucio lied.

"You think I buy that for a minute." Reaper yelled, pointing his shotguns at Lucio. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

Reaper unleashed a volley of shots. Lucio braced himself, closing his eyes, fully expecting to be shot. Even if he tried to dodge, the shotgun would've ended him.

But it didn't.

Lucio cautiously opened his eyes, and saw a figure in front of him. It was a suit that vaguely reminded him of Pharah, and Genji at the same time. It had a dark gray exterior, but no wings and a golden visor where his eyes should be. Also what looked like a cannon protruding from where his left arm was.

"There will be no killing today Reaper." the Mega Knight said.

Reaper faltered, just for a moment. "Go home rookie, this doesn't concern you!"

"Gabriel Reyes, in the name of the UN, I place you under arrest."

"You can try," Reaper growled. "It's your funeral!"

The Mega Knight raised his cannon and fired a shot at Reaper. However, Reaper simply faded into smoke and changed his position. Reaper pulled out another set of guns and released a volley of shots on the Mega Knight. The Knight was knocked back several feet, but remained unharmed when Reaper had to reload again.

"DIE!" Reaper bellowed, as he began to fire. However, he was knocked back by another force. Lucio had snuck around and had pushed him away with a pulse. This gave the Mega Knight time to fly up and fire another cannon shot at Reaper.

Reaper then reformed himself. "Focus all fire on the Mega Knight!" he barked to his communicator.

The gunmen changed priority, and over 20 machine guns began to fire on the Knight at the same time. The Mega Knight then charged with incredible speed to the outlines of the crowd. He fired one shot at a guard and punched another, throwing both of them several yards back. Another one began shooting the Mega Knight, however, he was quickly taken care of as well.

"Rhet, I like this new suit."

"Told you," Rhet commented on the other end. "Mithril has got nothing on you."

Suddenly, a loud shot whizzed by the Knight's head. He quickly turned to face the building where Widowmaker stood. He flew up to the top of the building, and fired a shot at the sniper. Widowmaker rolled out of the way, her gun converting to a normal size as she went. Bullets didn't even phase the Knight as he ran to confront her. She immediately fired her grapple hook to escape, but the Mega Knight was prepared for this. He activated his sword, and cut the line before she passed him. She fell to the floor, skidding across the hard roof, and eventually slamming against the rim of the building.

Widowmaker tried to get up, but the Mega Knight kicked her back down. "You probably sicken me the most Widowmaker!" he yelled, pointing his cannon at her. She could see the faint glow of a blast preparing to strike. She closed her eyes just as the shot fired. However, she felt no pain when the blast was fired. She opened her eyes again and saw the remains of her now destroyed rifle. She noticed that the cannon was shaking slightly in the Knight's presence.

"I'm not the one to give you justice, and I believe that there is hope for you. There's hope for everyone, even if the world is a hot mess. But let me be very clear." he continued, his visor began to glow. "You will not hurt anyone again, I'll make sure of that."

Widowmaker didn't struggle as he placed his gloved hand on her visor. It only took a second for the visor to be drained of power and code. As soon as he let go, Widowmaker smiled.

"You are different from the others." she said, almost as if it was a strange concept. "I see it in your eyes."

The Mega Knight didn't respond. He took off once again, scanning the area. The disruption he had caused in the guards earlier had left an opening and people were running away from the public square. The guards had adjusted themselves to surround the remaining people.

"Rhet, how many bodies?"

"Looks like 18 left, mostly concentrated on your right or where Lucio is."

"I've opened an exit, but there are still people in danger."

"But, I thought that Lucio was your main target?"

"Rhet, they need me, I will not stand idle while they're in danger." Edward argued.

There was a brief pause, but Rhet finally replied. "I got it, go get them."

The Mega Knight leapt off the building and fired a shot towards a group of armed men. They were blown away, and the Mega Knight began to take out the gunmen. Some yelped as he shot or fought them. There wasn't anything they could do. The last man fell, and the remaining people tried to scurry off.

"KNIGHT!" a voice bellowed. The Mega Knight turned to face Reaper with Lucio. Reaper had managed to trap Lucio in a headlock with a shotgun to his head. "You will pay for your interference!"

The Mega Knight pulled up his cannon. "Let him go Reyes!" he ordered.

"Yeah Reaper, listen to the guy, he's-"

"If I hear so much as a breath from you, you die, understood!" Reaper yelled. He then turned back to the Knight. "What gives you the right to interfere in this fight! It isn't your's!"

"You made it mine when innocent people were put in danger. Come away now, or else!"

Reaper laughed, causing a chill to come over Edward. "That's what bugs me about you two, both of you are just dogs who are ordered around! I call my own shots, and now, my shots are towards his skull!"

The Knight cried out just as Reaper was about to pull the trigger. However, another shot was fired before Reaper could react. The Mega Knight turned to see a familiar robot pointing a gun of some sort at Reaper.

"Well done Orisa!" the little girl called.

"I will protect the innocent." Orisa replied.

Edward smiled from under his suit. "Nice shot." he commented.

They both charged onto the stage, with Lucio joining them there. Reaper glanced at all three of them, then sighed.

"This isn't over, I'll be back." he cursed. He then disappeared and slipped into the shadows.

The other three stood there for a moment, but then relaxed, smiling.

"Hey, Orisa right?"

"Yes," the robot replied. "This girl's name is Efi."

"Pleased to meet you." Efi said.

"I'm pleased to meet you too." Lucio said. "You two make a fine pair, I have a proposition for you, for both of you actually."

"What?" Efi asked.

"What if you were both to come to Overwatch, we could-"

"Lucio?" the Knight interrupted. Lucio then remembered who else was there and why he was there. He turned slowly, trying to keep his cool.

"Yes?"

"No hard feelings right?" the Mega Knight asked. Lucio felt a little bit of relief.

"Sure, we're good, thanks for your-"

The Mega Knight immediately pulled up his cannon pointing it directly at Lucio.

"Woah, woah, hey!" Lucio cried.

"I'm sorry Lucio, but in the name of the UN, I place you under arrest."

"I apologize, but there is no law against defending the innocent." Orisa commented.

"There is a law against Overwatch, and because you are a certified member, then I cannot let you go free."

"That makes no sense!" Efi retorted. "Overwatch helps people, what did they do that's illegal."

"Nothing, yet." the Mega Knight replied.

"That's not fair!" Lucio yelled. "You can't arrest me."

"I have to, you broke the law, and now you must suffer the consequences. However, there is an alternative."

"What?" Lucio asked.

"If you solemnly swear that you are not a part of Overwatch, and you openly state that Overwatch must stand down, then you will receive a full pardon according to Senator Langston."

Lucio paused. He then turned much more serious, it almost seemed, disturbing. "I will not stand down from what I believe in, no matter if you bring the entire army of the entire world against me and ask that same question, my answer will remain the same."

Edward was silent. He remained motionless in the suit. There was a certain power to the words as they left Lucio's mouth.

"Lucio, don't make me do this." Edward pleaded.

"I will not back down, so what happens now?"

The Mega Knight sighed. "We do this the hard way then."

"No!" Efi argued. "We shouldn't fight, that's not what-"

"Nope, he's right, I have to go. However, I have one last request until I go to jail."

"What's that?"

Lucio smiled, tightening his grip on his gun. "I want a party." he replied. "Let's break it DOWN!"

He slammed the gun onto the stage floor, causing green waves to flow against the platform. Not five seconds later, the doors from inside the capitol building, as well as the adjacent buildings, flung open, and several figures poured out.

From what he could recognize, they went as followed: Soldier 76, Tracer, Mcree, Genji, Ana, Pharah, Mei, Torbjorn, D. Va, Reinhardt, Winston, Lucio, Mercy, and Symmetra. They formed a circle around the Mega Knight.

"Cheers love, the cavalry's 'ere!" Tracer called.

"Are you alright Lucio?" Mercy asked. "We heard something earlier, we didn't know if we were supposed to leave."

"Yeah, you guys can hustle, the Knight came by the way."

Meanwhile, the Mega Knight paused. "Rhet, body count."

"You won't like it."

"What is it?"

"15, including Orisa." Rhet replied. "And from what I'm seeing, they're the best from Overwatch."

"Well, I am sanctioned for fighting Overwatch right?"

"Yeah, you're right, go get 'em."

The Mega Knight took off, hovering several yards above the ground, and the Overwatch members looked up. "Well, today's my lucky day isn't it? All the members of Overwatch in the same place wrapped like a gift on Christmas."

"Attack!" Soldier 76 yelled.

The Mega Knight immediately activated the function for his cannon, and a new one that was recently added. A gatling gun appeared on the outside rim of his cannon. He unleashed fire on the team, however, a large suit of armor pulled up a barrier from what looked like out of nowhere, and it defended the whole team.

"We need a better plan than 'attack' Soldier!" Reinhardt said, his shield starting to crack.

"Right, D. Va and Pharah, keep him out of the sky. Torbjorn and Symmetra, place your turrets, slow him down! The rest of us, hit him hard and fast. Move!"

Pharah was the first on airborne, D. Va following after. The Mega Knight knew just how to fight this. He took off further into the air, while both pursued after him. When D. Va fell to the ground, Pharah kept on the Knight's tail. Suddenly, the Mega Knight began to fly in a straight line and Pharah took the opportunity to attack.

"For justice!" she cried. The rocket then slammed into the Mega Knight and an explosion then engulfed the him. Pharah smiled at her victory, but panicked on what ensued. Somehow, the Mega Knight was perfectly fine, and he dashed into Pharah.

"You have no right to declare justice!" the Mega Knight retorted. He then placed his gloved hand on Pharah's wing and took the power from it. He then let her go, which resulted in her plummeting towards the ground. However, the Mega Knight then grabbed her foot and flew down close to the ground, letting her go in a position where she would land safely. Ana immediately went to help her daughter.

"You know better than going by yourself like that!" Ana scolded. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, let me get back in there." Pharah replied. She tried to fly back up, but her rocket pack wouldn't do anything. "What's wrong? I can't fly!"

The Mega Knight dodged a hammer swing from Reinhardt, the Knight shot from his cannon in response, knocking Reinhardt back. Mercy quickly attended him while Soldier, Mcree, and Tracer swooped in to fight. The Knight then activated his sword, and began combat with all three of them in melee. When he swung his sword again, another fighter appeared, blocking his strike.

"You should not be using a sword, Knight." Genji stated. The Mega Knight shoved him away and shot another blast, but Genji casually deflected it back at him.

"Woah!" the Knight yelped, dodging the hostile blast. It soared behind him and smacked into the turret that Torbjorn was building.

"Really?!" he yelled. "I worked hard on that!"

Mei and Winston, and Orisa began to charge then. He was about to fly away, but Winston lept up to meet him, and they collided. The Knight was smacked into the wall, which he quickly got back up from. He readied his cannon, and-

Something appeared out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a woman typing something into a pad of thin air, smiling. She pressed a final button and the suit became awry.

 _Warning: Suit coding compromised._

"The suit is down, get him!" the woman yelled.

"Rhet! She did something to the suit!"

"Oh no she didn't!" Rhet replied, typing furiously. "Give me a minute."

"Rhet, I don't have a minute!" Edward retorted, staring uneasily at the regrouping team. Rhet was typing so fast and hard that Edward could hear it from the other end of the communicator chip.

"What did she do to you?" Rhet mumbled. "This hacker has met her match! She's totally my nemesis now."

"Rhet!"

"And, done, you're good!"

The Mega Knight then activated his gatling gun firing it rapidly at the team, but before any damage could be done, a giant suit appeared, projecting something in front of it.

"Sombra!" the suit announced, though the Mega Knight didn't see who the Pilot was. "Hacks are still necessary!"

Sombra looked a little concerned. "That's not possible, I just did it!" she replied. Sombra immediately began to hack again. However, Rhet was working too.

"Edward, get the hacker, if I keep coding onto the code, then it could mess with the rest of your system."

"I'm on it," the Mega Knight said. He fired a shot at Sombra, who managed to dodge the shot. The attention then switched to D. Va, who was now firing at the Mega Knight. He shot another beam at D. Va which threw her and the suit clear back to the team, knocking some of the other members over.

"Sorry!" D. Va muttered. "But I can't get him! He's too OP!"

"Whoever built the suit is a genius." Winston commented. "It seems to be resistant to bullets, explosions, and even my electricity."

Soldier cursed under his breath as the Knight began firing the gatling gun again. "We need to find a way to beat him!"

"My turret is ready finally! Where is Symmetra?" Torbjorn commented. However, almost immediately after, the Mega Knight destroyed the turret with a wave of bullets. "Blast it! Not again!"

The Mega Knight suddenly was confronted by another member who held a strange gun. She shot a beam that seemed to latch onto him like fly paper. He took a few steps back-

But it didn't hurt.

Symmetra's beam intensified, but so did Edward's energy. It was almost like, the beam was helping.

"Symmetra! Stop!" Winston called.

"Why is it not hurting him!" Symmetra called back. Finally, she had to reload, but before she could fire again, the Mega Knight shot her away with a very powerful blast. His visor was glowing very brightly now. He raised his cannon, a burst of energy soaring through him. A blinding light shot forward and slammed into the entire team of Overwatch. All of them were knocked back, thrown into the stage, or knocked into another building.

Edward stopped, falling to his knees trembling. "Rhet, what's happening?" he muttered weakly.

"You just drained all of the energy from your suit. You have to go now, or else-"

"On it," he replied, trying to fly but got a few sputters that jerked his unstable balance even more. Finally, there was just enough to get him off, and he vanished into the night.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team then began to stir. The team was silent, with the exception of Orisa, who looked very concerned.

"Where is Efi?" it asked hurriedly. "Where is Efi?"

Sombra appeared again from around the corner. "Well that went well, didn't it amigos?"

Soldier pulled Lucio up. Lucio looked a little disheartened. "I cannot believe we just got our ankles broken by one guy in a super suit."

"It's not your fault." Mei reassured. "None of us could've expected it."

Symmetra returned back slowly. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have come in like that. I should've quit before it got out of control."

"That's not the important thing here." Winston stated. "We may have lost, but I think I know a little bit more about the Mega Knight. We can use it for next time."

"But how do we beat an overpowered boss?" D. Va asked, now out of her suit.

"I don't know," Winston stated solemnly. "I just don't know."

* * *

 **Wow, that just happened. So guys, I have a bit of a confession to make. So, here's the deal. I am about, say, 30 percent done with this story. I don't know, it could be longer, but here's my proposition. Remember how I said that I needed to prioritize a little bit? I've decided to finish my Fnaf story, since that's not even a full 7 chapters away from being done, and each of those chapters are pretty short, not nearly as long as chapters like this. So, hopefully, I can finish that before the end of April, and then I can focus my full attention on writing this and my Pokemon story, which means more chapters. Are you willing to make that sacrifice?**

 **If not, then I will have to come out with them in some kind of order, because the true enemy of humanity is disorder, and- DANG IT!**

 **Be sure to tell me how I did in the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time…**

 **Zippy**


	8. Morals

**This should be an interesting chapter for you. I hope you like it, but you guys have yet to tell me why I should prioritize this story over the others. I got responses from the others, so don't think that I don't have you in my sights, so-**

 **Blast it!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 _Luxembourg city, Luxembourg; February 9th, 2075; 6:04 P.M_

" _Welcome back to Channel 66 news, the zippiest news around, I'm Rick Westley and boy do we have an interesting news report for you today. Our reporter Lauren is down on the scene now, take it away."_

" _Thanks Rick," the reporter replied. "I'm down in Numbani right now, in the site where one of the most intense battle in years has taken place. Pop-star Lucio, was holding a concert here, and was attacked by the terrorist organization known as Talon. He probably would've been killed along with hundreds of civilians had it not been for a questionable ally. Yes, the hero in question is the Mega Knight, a vigilante that serves the UN and is now openly attacking the recently reactivated Overwatch. After they drove off the terrorists with the help of another local hero by the name of Orisa, the Mega Knight turned on Lucio and single handedly fought off all the members of Overwatch at the same time! This puts a lot of questions on the air, like 'should the UN have control over such a powerful weapon?' Back to the studio."_

" _Thank you Lauren, now, we have-"_

The holovid clicked off, and the ambassadors in the middle of the room were glaring at Langston with piercing gazes.

"Care to explain, Mr. Langston?" Fervent asked.

Langston looked indifferent. "Explain what?"

"Explain to us, why the devil you sent the Knight after Lucio!" Korsakov ranted.

"I was gathering viable cause."

"Viable cause?" Fervent asked. "For what?"

"So that he may continue to attack Overwatch. The truth is, you said that not enough evidence was able to be obtained to attack Overwatch, so, I took matters into my own hands."

"You sent him off to attack a direct agent of Overwatch, without our consent!" Korsakov shouted.

"Last I checked, I was the one managing the Knight." Langston argued. "We needed a reason to attack Overwatch, now we have one. The Knight specifically got an answer that Overwatch will not stand down, so no more negotiations are necessary."

"You're playing a very dangerous game, Langston." Fervent continued. "You are one mistake away from your resignation."

"I did what I had to do to finish what we started, to end this conflict and bring the world to peace yet again. That's why the Knight was made in the first place!" Langston fumed.

"Yes, but have you considered the obstacle that is now posed to us?" Friess asked.

"What do you mean?" Langston asked. "Overwatch can't stop him."

"Exactly, so if the most powerful mobile strike team in the world is unable to fight him, then what happens if he decides that he's not interested in taking orders anymore?" Friess continued. The rest of the board nodded slightly in agreement. Langston expression softened.

"The Mega Knight wouldn't do that. He is a good and honorable man, and I wouldn't trust anyone else to take his place. He-"

"Funny you should mention that." Gong interrupted. The board was quieted, and all of them looked at the Chinese ambassador. "Because that's not what you implied in your full proposal for the Mega Knight."

"What are you talking about?" Fervent asked. "I recall specifically that the proposal that Langston sent us goes on about how the Mega Knight is an honorable soldier. Do you mean to doubt that?"

"No, the Knight's intentions seem legitimate, however, it's Langston that I doubt in that sense."

Langston looked confused, and nervousness crinkled in his face. Gong continued, realizing that he hit a point.

"In his proposal, the end of the Mega Knight's career seems vague. I was able to figure out that the Knight would work only under the American ambassador, or more specifically, you." Gong continued.

Langston paused, obviously waiting for a response from the other ambassadors. He almost expected an uproar, and he could tell that Friess and Korsakov were a click away from it. Langston then smiled. "Tell me Gong, did you read the following line."

"I did, it said that his fate was to be decided at the time. However, Mr. Langston, for your benefit, you might as well tell us that 'fate' before we make assumptions that are contrary to your plan."

Langston thought for a moment, then sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Mr. Friess has a point. The Mega Knight is a brave and morally right man, but he is blinded by his own ambitions."

"Ambitions?" Fervent asked.

"He aspires to help people, but he is tasked with fighting an organization pledged to helping them. I've done what's within my power to make the fight against the Overwatch members much easier, but if he sees someone in danger, then he will disobey direct orders and help them."

"What do you mean, make the fight against Overwatch easier? Doesn't he know that they're criminals?"

"If he finds something wrong with what he's doing, then he will disobey. I've been fortunate enough to mitigate all the information that would cause him to falter. However, despite my efforts, I do believe that he will try and turn on me, not for his sake, but for what he believes is right."

"So, you're powering up a person that you know is unreliable." Korsakov stated.

"His reliability is not in question, but if he does turn on the UN, I have a plan."

"A plan?" Gong asked. "To stop the Mega Knight?"

"Yes, you see, the Mega Knight needs the suit to survive. No suit, no Knight, simple as that. If and when he does attempt to leave, then the suit would stop working."

"Wait a minute," Gong said. "You said that the suit was created to keep him alive. If you take away the suit, it would," Gong paused, honestly trying to contemplate the situation. "It would kill him. That's what you meant in the end of your resolution. You would kill him off before he could use all the powers to become another threat."

"Yes, it would, but his sacrifice would be noble. He would die a hero, who had ended Overwatch and the Omnic Crisis. "

Fervent stood up. "I cannot in good conscience have you create a hero, have him save the world, then have you kill him off!"

"Frankly Mr. Fervent, it isn't your decision. The Mega Knight is as of now going to continue to fight Overwatch, end the Omnic Crisis for good, and follow the resolution to the end. You all agreed to the resolution, except for Gong who took his sweet time on it. The Mega Knight will stand firm, and remain under my jurisdiction! I'm sorry if you don't approve of it anymore, but you all don't have a choice anymore either!" The rest of the room was silent, just staring at Langston.

Finally Langston just sighed. "I'm done here, say what you like about the resolution, it won't change anything. The Mega Knight will remain active, and I will not rest until the world is safe once again. Call for my resignation if you want, but you'll just be hurting the Knight's cause even more. Let it be known that I value the greater good, and that all of this, is for the world. I wish you luck."

Langston casually walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the ambassadors in a stupor. Friess was the first one to break the silence.

"Well, that was dramatic. I call for Senator Langston's resignation, any seconds?" However, no one responded, leaving Mr. Friess confused. "Is this really what we're doing? Langston is flat out duping the most powerful person in the world right now, and not even breaking a sweat. Are we just going to sit here and do nothing?"

"Why?" Fervent asked. "Why try? If we call for Langston's resignation, then the Knight turns on the UN. If we don't, the Knight dies. We're just figureheads now."

"Not necessarily." Korsakov stated. The three remaining members turned to face the Russian who smiled slightly. "I might have a solution for our problem."

* * *

 **Well, that was very enlightening. This chapter was very dense and necessary, and I hope it answered a few questions. Anyway be sure to leave a review telling me how I did. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	9. More Than Just a Knight

**Sorry for the wait, I've been very busy lately. I hope you like this though.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

"Did I get anything new?" Edward asked.

"Let's see, I've given you the infravision from Widowmaker's goggles, and you've gotten a few torpedos from Pharah, but you're cannon is still damaged."

"Damaged?"

"Yeah, that mega blast you pulled in Numbani overheated the inhibitor in the cannon."

"Wait, you're inhibiting my blasts?"

"Kind of, it reserves the power taken from you, and makes sure that the blasts don't destroy the suit, but you broke that."

"Yeah, I have a question about that. How was I able to do that?"

"Do what?"

"That giant blast at the concert."

"Well, I was thinking about that." Rhet commented. "Symmetra has been known to use a photon projector that will tether onto sources of heat or energy, and the longer it connects to them, the more energy the weapon will do."

Edward tilted his head, confused. "Um, I'm not sure I get it."

Rhet sighed. "The longer the weapon hits you, the more it hurts you."

"Oh, okay. So why didn't it hurt me?"

"Because a photon, by definition, is an energy particle in electromagnetic radiation, or more specifically, the type of radiation you live off of."

"Oh, so she was giving me a power boost."

"Yeah, oh, that reminds me. That monkey Winston used a tesla cannon to fire electricity at you, which gave me the idea. The graphene conducts electricity really well, so initially I put in alot of inhibitors to keep electricity out. However, while I was updating, I had the idea to remove them, and replace them with converters that change electricity into Beta Radiation."

"Wait, does that mean-"

"Yeah, you can charge up in the middle of battle by siphoning electricity."

"That's, amazing!" Edward exclaimed. "That's going to be really helpful."

"I know, I'm amazing." Rhet said, smiling as he leaned back in his chair. "Now, this will take some time, so lay low for a while, and recover. You weren't hurt a lot, but it takes longer for you to heal by yourself. Get some rest boss."

"I will, thanks." Edward said, standing up. He was about to leave when another figure entered the room.

"Morning gentleman." Langston greeted. "How are you today."

"I'm kinda excited, sir." Edward replied, almost giddy. "Rhet's going to change the suit so that I don't have to charge up here all the time."

Langston paused, almost flinching, but he then recovered. "That's, great. You, um, have another mission by the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, assuming the suit is ready." Langston said, looking at Rhet.

"Not quite," Rhet said. "But I'm getting there."

"Good, work on that while I talk." Langston ordered. Rhet turned away while Langston turned back to Edward. "Now, have a seat."

Edward sat back down, but his mood remained cheerful. "Okay, what do I need to do?"

Langston began to pace. "Have you ever heard of the Shimada clan?"

Edward shook his head. "I can't say that I have sir."

"I'm not surprised, they're quite elusive if you don't know where to look. While they may sound like an ancient society, they're actually a crime organization in the middle of Japan. We believe a man by the name of Hanzo, is their skilled criminal leader."

"What do you want me to do exactly?"

"The organization is very, bloodline based. Hanzo doesn't have a son, so without another heir, if Hanzo was to die, we hope clan would fall apart."

"That makes sense, but-"

"But what?"

"Sir, are you asking me to kill him?"

Langston sighed. "Yes, and I know how you feel about killing, but this is the only way we can end the killing of many other innocent people. It's basic utilitarianism."

"I, don't know, senator."

"Well, take your time. Rhet won't be done for a while, but, I trust you to do the right thing."

Langston left the room, while Edward remained sitting. Rhet turned to face him. "You okay?" he asked.

"Why is it so hard to do the right thing."

"You know what." Rhet answered. "It probably wouldn't be as important if it wasn't so hard. It's just supply and demand, and in all honesty," Rhet paused, smiling. "There's no one better _suited_ for the job than you."

Edward smiled, and rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny."

 _Hanamura Castle, Japan; February 20, 2075; 11:12 P.M_

The Mega Knight sat quietly in the night, examining the schematics of the grand building nearby. It was surrounded by a popular suburban area, and he was slightly concerned because of it. He didn't know how far this battle would take him.

 _I don't want more people to get hurt than I need to._ he thought.

Suddenly, he got a message, and he displayed it on his communicator.

"Knight, you there?" Langston asked.

"Yes senator, I can hear you."

"Good, now listen, Hanzo comes on this day for some reason. It's the only time when we can track him down, I cannot emphasize the importance of you succeeding tonight. And remember, the clan will only fall if he dies, if we put him into custody, then he will find some way to escape."

"Got it."

"One other thing, there are unconfirmed reports that he is an enhanced person, so if you can, take his power."

"I understand."

"Good man, I wish you luck."

"Thank you senator."

Suddenly Rhet came onto the conversation. "Hey Ed, I'll be on call if you need me. Just go take care of it, we'll talk later."

"Thanks Rhet, I appreciate that."

The communicator switched off, and the Mega Knight remained steady. He perched himself upon a large building that housed a bell of some sort, seeing the only gate entrance. He activated his newly obtained infra-vision, and looked around him. There were several guards pacing the vicinity, most of them looked armed with a rifle of some sort, but this time, it was different.

Edward had staked out the same position the night before. There weren't nearly as many guards then as there were now. _Why would they double up on the security now? Unless…_

Suddenly, he heard something. He glanced with his infravision to see what was happening. Another figure was perched up on the large gate across from him. He had just lowered his bow, and he could see that a guard nearby had fallen down, and he proceeded towards a side building across from the one the Knight was on top of. The stranger stealthily snuck past the guards, avoiding the larger masses of them as he could. Edward took off, following after him.

As he continued, the stranger made it's way into the actual castle, taking down a few other guards along the way. The Knight flew around the side of the castle, going towards a balcony that led inside. After he turned off his infravision, he peeked into the main room, to see the intruder kneeling in the center of the room.

He had placed a small table down, and then some bowls. He then placed some kind of chopsticks, that were smoldering. At this point, Edward was confused.

 _Why would the leader of a ruthless clan break into his own castle, beat up some of his own men, and then put down a smoke incense in the middle of his castle?_

Suddenly, the warrior paused, slowly reaching for his bow. "Everytime I come here, the same thing occurs. Come out, and let us settle this now."

The Mega Knight paused, almost unsure of what to do. He sighed, raising his cannon as he stood. He then walked around the corner, pointing his cannon at Hanzo.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You are not the first assassin sent to kill me, and you will not be the last."

"Yeah, I'm not your typical assassin."

"I know, Mega Knight, but you are still here to kill me, yes?"

Edward paused, but then kept steady. "You have killed many innocent people, and I do not want more on that count."

"I may have done much evil, but I've put that behind me. Why would I be a concern of yours?"

"I can't sit idle while more people are hurt by you and your, twisted cult!"

"What?" Hanzo asked. "What do you speak of, I'm not-"

"I take no pleasure in this, but you leave me no choice." The Mega Knight retorted. "Hanzo Shimada, I must ensure that the Shimada clan has no leader, and as you are the leader, the Security council has sentenced you to die."

"No, I'm not the man you are looking for, I am no longer with the Shimada clan, let alone the leader."

"Am I am supposed to believe that, because?"

"If I was indeed the leader, then why would I break into my own castle?"

He paused at that fact. "I don't know, there were extra guards now than there were last night."

"Hmm, and why is that?"

"They expected you, or you put them there. From what I hear, beating up your own men doesn't see so farfetched for your crimes."

"So you know who I am?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry to say, that the security council for the UN has decided your fate."

" _Watashinounmei wa watashi no te ni aru_." Hanzo stated in his native language. "Do you know what this saying means?"

"No," the Knight replied. "I don't."

"It means, that my fate, is in my own hands!"

Hanzo quickly shot an arrow at the Mega Knight, who hardly winced as the arrow bounced harmlessly off of him. "I was curious as to why you held a bow, is it only for show?" the Knight asked.

Hanzo scowled, taking another arrow and launching it at the Mega Knight. This time, Edward was more prepared, and caught the arrow inches away from his face. "As much as I don't want to hurt you, you're making it difficult for my sympathy when-"

Suddenly, the arrow split apart into multiple fragments from the tip. These fragments caused the Knight to stagger slightly. As he recovered, he held out his cannon to block Hanzo from striking at him with his bow. Edward shoved Hanzo away with great force with his right hand, throwing the archer across the castle.

Hanzo gasped for air. "You, only delay my death, why?"

Edward paused, then charged at Hanzo. The cannon on his arm began to glow, and he fired a shot at Hanzo, who easily dodged. He put another arrow on his bow, and shot it at the Mega Knight. This shot too, ricocheted harmlessly off of the armor, and Edward threw Hanzo across the floor again.

When Hanzo recovered, his neatly tied hair was becoming messy. "With the strength of Roadhog, I imagine that you could've thrown me out of the building, yet you hesitate."

The suit Hanzo was facing was beginning to quiver, but only slightly. "I'll do what has to be done!" the suit yelled. The Mega Knight aimed his cannon at Hanzo, but Hanzo had an idea. He knelt down, placing his bow on the floor, causing the Mega Knight to pause. "What are you doing?" the Mega Knight asked.

"If my fate is out of my hands, then end my life now."

The Mega Knight paused. _I didn't expect this, this should be easy._ As he charged the shot, he saw Hanzo's face. His eyes were closed, but, he saw something. Hanzo's face seemed, pained somehow. Edward began to quiver, a feeling overtaking him, ordering him to stop. _Why does this feel wrong?_

"You hesitate again, Knight. If it is your duty, then finish me!"

Edward lowered his cannon, completely at war with himself. _This isn't right, but if I don't do this, more people will die. There has to be a better way._

Suddenly, the Mega Knight caught something out of the corner of his eye. Something that was able to knock him back several feet. The other figure stood up.

"We meet once again, Mega Knight." Genji stated.

Hanzo stared dumbfounded at the arrival of the new figure, whereas the Mega Knight sighed. "Genji Shimada, I didn't think that a member of Overwatch would come to save his rotten criminal brother."

"My brother is many things, but a rotten criminal, is not one of them."

"That comes down to the point of view." Edward argued. "He's a wanted criminal!"

"Some people may think so, but what do you think?"

Edward paused, but only for a moment. Then, from his back, he unsheathed a large sword. "I think, that you're trying to mess with my head! You've been trying to shake the moral ground I stand on, and it's not working! I've heard of the terrible things Overwatch has done in it's spare time, so don't you dare lecture me on how to do what's right! I will not stand down, and no force on this earth will stop me from ending the evils that Overwatch has committed!"

Genji unsheathed a sword from the side of his back. "Very well Knight, then I will fight for what I believe in as well!"

Both Genji and the Mega Knight charged at each other in full force. They raised their weapons high, and swung the swords with all the force they could muster. After a loud shatter, Genji was thrown across the room at the power of the Mega Knight's slash, and his wakisaka was shattered on the floor.

"You may have stopped me once, but that won't happen again." the Mega Knight yelled.

"Perhaps not," Hanzo interrupted. "But while you fight with the strength of man, we fight, with the strength of dragons!" He then pulled another arrow, aiming it at the Mega Knight. Then, his arm tattoo began to glow. " _Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!_ "

Suddenly, two giant, luminescent dragons were summoned from the arrow, directly aimed at Edward, who remained unmoving. The dragons engulfed the suit, and Edward stood there, taking the blow head on.

"What are you doing!" Rhet screamed on the communicator. "Get out of there!"

But Edward stood there, motionless as the dragons engulfed him. The Shimada brothers waited for them to pass, and when they finally did, they waited for the reaction of the Mega Knight.

"Well, that is the end of that." Genji stated.

"May I just say, how incredibly cool that looked from up close?" the Mega Knight stated. The Shimada brothers were stunned at the statement. Edward brushed off the dust off his suit with his gloved hand, smiling.

"But, how?" Hanzo stated, stunned. Genji pulled out his katana in preparation.

"I don't know, how you were able to do that, but I know this. I know, that whatever religion you believe in to do that, is not nearly as powerful as what I believe in is. I had full faith that I would be protected, and I was."

"That's not possible!" Hanzo retorted.

"Is it now?" the Mega Knight replied. "You may fight with the strength of dragons, a mighty force that by myself, I would've fallen. But I know that with the power of my God, I am able to overcome any obstacle in my path! So," The Mega Knight pointed his cannon at the Shimada brothers. "Put your weapons down, NOW!"

The brothers looked at each other uneasily. Then Genji sheathed his katana, and bowed. "You are an intriguing man, Knight. Until we meet again."

Suddenly, a wave of blossoms covered Genji and Hanzo, and when the tuft subsided, the brothers were nowhere to be found. Edward sighed in relief, falling to knees, his hand resting on the sword handle. "I'll admit, Rhet, that hurt a lot more than I gave it credit for."

"What the sam hill was that?" Rhet asked on the communicator. "You could've died!"

"I was going to move, but then, I felt like I needed to stand my ground. It hurt, but, I'm not dead."

"Edward, I don't understand, what was that?"

"That, Rhet, was an act of faith."

* * *

 **I know, that last part may seem confusing, but I'll explain later. Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter, and I think that-**

 ***Arrow with swooshes past me* What?! Hey! Oh look, a note. *Opens note*** _ **Check email**_ **.**

 **REALLY, YOU SHOT AN ARROW THROUGH MY WINDOW TO TELL ME TO CHECK MY EMAIL! Fine, give me a second. *Checks email* Ooh, guys, this is important, check this out.**

* * *

"Hey Ed, I'll be on call if you need me. Just go take care of it, we'll talk later." Rhet said over the communicator.

"Thanks Rhet, I appreciate that." Edward replied over the communicator. Rhet disconnected, and sat back down.

"Well, I have to make sure Edward doesn't die, so, you're good I guess."

"Thank you Rhet, but I'm not quite done yet." Langston stated.

"Oh?"

"We need to have a chat about the suit."

Rhet tensed slightly. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It's come to my attention that you've installed a way to generate power for the Mega Knight outside of his ability to charge here, is that correct?"

Rhet nodded. "Yeah, I did, what's wrong with it."

"I need you to take it off."

"What?!" Rhet exclaimed. "Why?"

"It's not allowed, if the UN finds out that the Mega Knight doesn't need to go through us in order to survive, they'll go ballistic on me, and if he turns on us, then that'll be the least of your problems."

"You know very well Edward isn't like that!" Rhet argued.

"Maybe not right now, but power is known to change men for the worse." Langston replied calmly.

"Look, this isn't about what the UN wants! This is about helping Edward! He's fighting for his life on a constant basis, and you're sitting here treating him like he's some, lab experiment!"

"I'm not going to argue with you Rhet. While your service with the Pentagon earned our nation's gratitude towards you, I will have you step down if you do not fix the problem you've created with the Mega Knight!"

"Edward," Rhet stated, his fists clenched. "His name, is Edward. I don't think you've ever called him that, Senator Langston."

Langston paused, looking sternly at the scientist. "Your career is on the line here, I could have you fired without batting an eyelash."

"But you won't, because I'm the only one that can fix and maintain the suit, and as much as you may demean Edward, you still value the Mega Knight. As sick as that makes me to work with you, and as upset as it makes you work with me, you need us both."

Langston glared at him, but then his frown turned into a cruel smile. "Rhet, you were always clever. You're just like me, because you're the best at what you do. We need you Rhet, and I trust you. I'll sweep this under the rug for now, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Rhet smiled. "Happy to oblige."

When Langston left the lab, Rhet sighed in relief. It felt really good to stand up to him, and get that off his chest. Then he had an idea. He turned to his computer and began sorting through piles of data, not for the suit, but for the UN files. He finally found the Mega Knight proposition, and cracked it open on his computer.

"Alright Langston, let's see what you want with the Mega Knight."

* * *

 **Alright, that sounds fun. I hope you liked this chapter, it was an intriguing one to write. Oh, and Rhet is willing to answer questions if you want to message me. Be sure to leave a review with questions and thoughts about my writing. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	10. Memories

**Alright, this chapter should be interesting.**

* * *

Winston was working tirelessly on his computer, munching on a banana with one foot, and typing with hands. Bastion was deactivated at the moment while Winston typed in the new code for the robot.

"Athena, how does this compare with the original Bastion coding?"

" _With my calculations, the coding you are using is accurate with what the original programming is for the Bastions, but, our Bastion is different because it isn't like the actual model."_

Winston sighed. "I know, our Bastion was special in that it was a malfunctioning prototype, there's no good way we can purposely make it malfunction again."

" _Yes sir, remember the odds I stated to you before?"_ Athena inquired.

The gorilla nodded. "Yes, but I still believe it can be done, pull up a copy of our Bastion's coding, let's look for a deviation again."

" _Sir, we've been over that 6 times, I haven't been able to find a deviation."_

"I know, 7th time's the charm."

" _Very well, I will examine it once again."_

Winston watched as Athena was scanning the code, but then heard a gentle tap on the door.

"Winston, are you in there?" a voice asked.

"Yes, come in."

Angela opened the door, holding a bundle of bananas in her hand. "I brought you something."

"Oh, thank you!" Winston exclaimed gratefully. "Put them over here." the gorilla gestured to a position with his remaining foot. As Angela placed them, she turned to see what Winston was up to.

"Is Bastion doing any better?"

"Not really, I can't think of a good way to program it to malfunction in a healthy way."

"You're, fixing it, by breaking it?"

"Yes, think of it this way. The reason that Bastion is the way that it is, is because at some point during the crisis, it was damaged and it became sympathetic to all forms of life. But, now that the Mega Knight has messed with the coding, I don't know how to get it back to the way it was before."

Angela placed a reassuring hand on Winston's shoulder. "I know you can do it, but if you are interested, I have a patient that would be willing to help you."

"Oh, I forgot to ask." Winston replied. "How is Efi doing?"

"She's recovering quite well, she's single-handedly handled her recovery."

"Quite literally I imagine." Winston said, smiling.

Angela smacked Winston lightly. "It's not funny Winston, what the Mega Knight did was extremely dangerous. Not only do we have to worry about her arm, but there are traces of radiation poisoning in her blood."

"That's not good."

"Yes, luckily I was there to help her right when she was injured, but the point remains that she's not done fighting for her life."

Winston nodded. "Do you think the Mega Knight believes he's doing the right thing here?"

Angela paused, thinking about it. "He does seem to take a moralistic approach, when Genji brought his brother back, he explained a miraculous thing the Knight did. He was able to resist the dragons, and neither of the brothers know why."

"Is that possible?" Winston asked.

"Apparently so."

"The Mega Knight is growing more intriguing by the day, but we need to stop it. Did Sombra find anything out?"

"Funny you should mention that," another voice mentioned. Sombra then reappeared into plain view. This startled both Winston and Angela, and Angela jumped back slightly.

"Why do you do that!" Winston cried.

"You're going to give someone a heart attack!" Angela chastened.

Sombra let out a slight chuckle. "Well, glad to see I'm appreciated. I did find something else out while you two were busy. I found a friend of our dear Edward Saunders."

"Really?" Winston asked. "Does he know where he is?"

Sombra shrugged. "I doubt it, as far as it knows, Edward is a dead man."

"It?"

"It's an Omnic."

Angela frowned. "Omnics are not, _its_."

Sombra turned to face the doctor. "Tell me this doctor, does an Omnic breath, take in oxygen to power itself, create energy through itself from food? Or is it a program created to closely mimic humanity?"

"Omnics have the ability to make choices, have lives, they-"

"They do not have lives, they are simply programs, as easily hacked as any other robot. Or human..."

Winston decided to intervene. "What were you going to say?"

"Simply put, I sent off some of the others to go investigate."

"You don't have the authority to-"

"I got it put through Jack, D. Va had a connection through Hollywood, so she, music boy, and hammer time went to investigate. Honestly, I don't understand why you all don't trust me." Sombra explained.

"I can only imagine why."

"Well, if that's all, I'm glad that you consider me a valuable member of the team. Ciao then."

Sombra then disappeared, leaving the other two in the room by themselves. A few minutes went by in silence before

"I don't like her." Angela stated. "I don't know why we have to keep her here."

"As much I agree with you, we do need her." Winston stated.

 _Of course you do._ Sombra thought to herself in the corner.

* * *

 _Hollywood, California; March 7, 2075; 11:09 P.M_

"I always enjoy air travel." Reinhardt said, walking off of the airplane. Instead of his normal battle armor, he was donning a black exercise shirt, and oversized jeans. He was carrying a large worn suitcase with many stickers on it, as well as an almost white duffel bag. "I always find it refreshing."

"Forget refreshing," Lucio replied. "Did you see all of those hot attendants?"

Reinhardt let out a hearty laugh. "Lucio, I am far too old to be thinking of such things. My love is my hammer, my country, and justice."

"Yeah, I think I'll stick to lovin' girls." Lucio responded. "Speaking of girls, where's Hana?"

"Right here," Hana said, walking off the plane. She was wearing a pink shirt with sunglasses and skinny jeans. She sighed, taking a deep breath. "Ah, I love it here. This is my kinda place."

"Would you like me to carry your bag for you Hana?" Reinhardt asked.

"Aw, thank you." Hana replied, handing the large man her bag.

"Hey, who are we meeting with again?" Lucio asked.

"His name is Hal, he's a director at Hollywood." Hana answered.

"He also is likely to know more about the Mega Knight, or more specifically, Edward."

"Well then let's move it, we gotta get there while the going is good." Lucio said, beginning to skate off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Hana called after him, leaving Reinhardt behind. He picked up the bags they had, and began to walk after them.

"Ah, if I was young like them again." he said softly. When Reinhardt caught up to the others, Lucio was examining a poster with Hana for a movie, called _Heroes of My Storm_. To his surprise, Hana was front and center on the poster. "I didn't know you were in this." the large man said, mostly to himself.

"Hana, it's been awhile since you've gone to be filmed. Is it almost done?" Lucio asked.

"Yep, I think it's being edited right now." Hana replied. "It was fun to act for it though."

"If only I could get a job like that." Lucio said. "I bet that would be a blast."

"So Hana, when do we need to go meet this Hal?" Reinhardt asked.

"If I remember, it's early tomorrow, we can just go chill at the Hotel for tonight. Oh! I can show you around downtown, there's this really great sushi place I can show you."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lucio said. "Where's the hotel?"

"It's the closest one, down the road about 20 minutes, we can get a cab there."

"I think I'll walk if you don't mind." Reinhardt said.

"What? Why?" Hana asked.

"The cabs are always too small for me, I always cramp up."

"I'm sorry, we'll walk with you." Lucio offered.

"Think nothing of it. You two take the cab, I'll walk, it's really nothing."

"Okay, if you're sure."

The three went to the outside of the airport, and Reinhardt placed the luggage he was carrying inside the yellow hovercar. He put all of the bags, with the exception of the white duffel bag, into the car, leaving the other two confused.

"Aren't you putting that one in the cab too?"

"No thank you, this has some personal things I may need on the walk."

"Okay, let's go then." Lucio said.

"Bye!" Hana exclaimed.

"Farewell!" Reinhardt called after them. As soon as they were out of sight, the large man began his long walk. It wasn't very long until he realized a crucial mistake. "Er, which hotel is it?" He asked himself. He shrugged. "Well, I'll find out eventually."

As he walked, he took in all of the information around him. The airport was only one of the many grand buildings in the area. People were hurrying around him, some stared at the tall man's stature, but he couldn't help but notice how busy everyone was. It was almost as if the city was buzzing with activity, and Reinhardt looked very out of place.

But the man wasn't deterred, and he kept going. However, as he walked, he noticed less people, and less traffic. The buildings were getting smaller and smaller, and so was his sense of direction. The sun was setting as Reinhardt paused his walk.

"I think I may have made a wrong turn." Reinhardt stated. "Perhaps I should go back."

Suddenly, he paused. He heard something, a clanging of metal, and cruel laughter. Curious, he walked in the direction of the disturbance. It came from an alleyway not far away. Reinhardt frowned turning in to see what was going on.

"Listen little girl, get lost!" said a rough looking teenager.

"No!" replied a younger girl. "I'm not gonna move, you can't make me!"

"Why are you fighting so hard, it's just a dumb robot!"

Reinhardt looked deeper into the scene. He noticed that three rough looking boys, one of them carrying a baseball bat, were confronting a younger teenage girl who was in the way of something. Reinhardt sighed. He had seen dozens of similar situations, and all of them were not pretty in any sort.

"Last warning," said the one with the bat. "Move, or be moved."

"Why would you do this? This Omnic didn't do anything to you!"

"That's not true, Omnics like this one kill people! They're no good, rotten buckets of bolts."

"That's not true!"

The one with the bat, backhanded the girl in the way. "Stay down kid, this is for your own good."

"Hey! You!" Reinhardt bellowed. "Stop right there!" The three boys turned around, facing the large man, but from a distance, Reinhardt didn't look like anything special. "Stop, or I will call the police!"

The two outside boys looked to the middle one, who Reinhardt assumed was the leader. The middle boy smiled. "Boys, it looks like this old geezer left the hospital early. Go help him find his way back."

One boy pulled out a taser, while the other pulled out a bottle of some liquid. Reinhardt yanked his Duffel bag, putting it into a backpack position. He then pushed a button on the strap, and the backpack sprung to life. It began to expand, pulling over his entire body. The boys stopped dead in their tracks as the older man disappeared, and was replaced by a hulking suit of armor. When the helmet covered his face, Reinhardt grabbed behind him, pulling out his trademark hammer. "Now, where were we?"

The boys paused but only for a second, turning to the leader again, who was unsuccessfully hiding his fear. "Uh, get him!" he yelled nervously. When the boys were about to walk forward, Reinhardt held up one finger. He set his hammer down, and reached for his glove, disconnecting and shaking out a water bottle and a half eaten tuna sandwich. He then put the glove back on, grabbing his hammer.

"Now, please continue."

The one holding the bottle suddenly dropped a small pill into it. After shaking it rapidly, the bottle burst into light, flames spewing out of the open end. He threw the flaming projectile at the large figure, but he charged under it, flying past the three ruffians. He knocked into the one holding the taser, and the teenager yelped as he was knocked into the wall. The other two were forced to leap out of the way before he came to a halt in defense of the girl, readying his hammer. "You need a severe lesson on respect to ladies, gentleman!"

The leader pulled a gun from his back, just as another flaming bottle flew forward. Reinhardt pulled up a large blue barrier from his left arm, completely blocking the attack. Bullets turned to smoke as they came into contact with the barrier. The boys began to back away from the man as he walked forward.

"Leave now, and never come back!" Reinhardt ordered. The three boys booked it out of the alleyway as fast as they could. Reinhardt sighed in relief, deactivated his barrier. He turned to face the girl. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. Who are you?"

"I am Reinhardt Wilhelm, at your service." the large suit said, with a slight bow. "Who are you, madame?"

"I'm Penny." she said, still slightly confused.

"Pleasure to meet you miss Penny. Is your Omnic friend alright?"

Penny's eyes widened. She turned to see what was behind her. There on the floor was an omnic, leaning against the wall. Penny helped the robot up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you." the Omnic replied in a masculine voice. "Nothing more than a dent or two."

"Thank goodness." Penny said, pulling the Omnic man into a hug. "Those bullies got away though."

"Something tells me they won't be in a hurry back on the streets. I am sorry I did not get here sooner." Reinhardt stated. "I wish I could've done more."

"No, you're fine. I'm glad you got here when you did."

"Would you like me to escort you two home?"

"No, thank you. We still have a play to get to." the omnic stated, turning to Penny.

Penny glanced at her watch. "I guess leaving early was a blessing and a curse."

"I hope you two have a lovely time, but if it will not trouble you, do you happen to have a phone that I may use. I seem to have lost the location of my hotel."

"Oh, sure." Penny replied, pulling out a little screen. Reinhardt dialed a number and waited for a response.

"Hello?" Hana's voice asked.

"Hello Hana, it's me!" Reinhardt said.

"Reinhardt! Where were you, we've been waiting and looking for hours!"

"Well, I was walking and got a little sidetracked. Where are you?"

"It's the Monarch hotel, just off of the airport."

Reinhardt nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Save me some food if you can."

"We will, bye!"

"So long friends." Reinhardt said. He hung up and handed the phone to Penny. "Here you are, thank you."

"Thank you for your help." the Omnic stated.

"Good luck." Penny said.

"Farewell, and one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Be willing to stand up for anyone who needs help, that is my final request."

"I will!"

"We will." the Omnic said, putting a robotic arm around Penny.

"Thank you, and until we meet again."

Reinhardt walked out of the alley, and a block or two before he pressed the button that removed the suit. He backtracked his way until he found himself in the main part of the city again. He walked until he got to the Monarch hotel and saw Lucio and Hana waiting for him just outside of the hotel.

"Reinhardt!" Lucio called.

"Hello my friends. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Where did you go?"

"I walked to what looked like the suburbs, and then asked a nice couple to let me use their phone to call you."

"You walked clear to the suburbs of the city?"

"Yes, and I'm very tired. Is our room ready?"

"Yes, I'll carry your duffel bag for you." Lucio said.

"Thank you." Reinhardt said, handing his bag to Lucio. When he let go, Lucio immediately lurched forward from the extremely heavy luggage.

"What the freak is in this? Your hammer?"

"That, and a few other things."

After they went to dinner, the trio went to bed. Reinhardt slept on the floor, while Lucio and Hana took the two individual beds. The next morning, Reinhardt was the first one up at 5 AM sharp. He wandered down to the breakfast room, and ate early. He stocked two other plates full of food and when he returned, the other two were just waking up.

"Good morning," Reinhardt said. "I brought you both some breakfast.

"Morning," Lucio said. "You're up early."

"Too early." Hana mentioned, rolling back over on her bed. "We don't need to go until 9:30."

"9:30? That's practically dinner time!" Reinhardt bellowed.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting for Reinhardt, was the perfect time for the other two to be ready. At 9:30, the trio left the hotel and got a cab (much to Reinhardt's dismay) to the Hollywood base of operations. Lucio, Hana, and Reinhardt walked through the sets to get to the main building. When they arrived, they went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, we have an appointment with HAL-fred Glitchbot." Hana stated.

"He's in the viewing room on the other side of the premises." the secretary said.

"Okay, thank you."

They left the building, and they walked past the the sets again. First, they walked through a wild west set, and this caused Lucio to perk up.

"It's high noon." Lucio said in a deep, gravelly voice.

"What was that?" Hana asked.

"It was my Mcree impression, pretty good right?"

"No," replied Hana.

"It needs some work." Reinhardt added.

"Oh, dang it." Lucio lamented.

The three continued on past another set, one that showed an alien invasion from a distant planet. As they passed it, they finally walked into the building across from them. As they navigated the light hallways, they fell upon a darkly lit room. There in the set of chairs sat a lone Omnic that was watching the screen. The robot turned to face the group.

"Ah, Hana, I'm ecstatic that you could make it."

"Hiya Hal, long time, no see."

"Come on in, let your friends have a seat, let's chat." The group took a seat, even Reinhardt who relaxed in the chair in the front row, while Lucio and Hana sat next to the robot. "Now, what may I do for you?"

"Well, we have a few questions for you."

"Ah, well I may have a few answers." the robot replied.

"You served in the military, right?" Lucio asked.

"I did, I served in the Australian dispatch, I fought the Omnium forces down there. Is that what you have questions about?"

"Yes and no," Hana said. "Did you serve in the same patrol as a man named Edward Saunders?"

"Edward? Yes, I did. He was a remarkable man."

"Can you tell us a little about him?"

"Of course," Hal responded. "Let me set the stage for you. I had just been drafted into the military, sent to the humid Australian climate, but that wasn't my greatest challenge. When you're the only Omnic in your entire regiment, you can imagine there was some bias against me. To this day, I have no idea why I was the only Omnic that was drafted into that one regiment. It wasn't very much fun, I felt like I didn't have a home. I felt as if I was not welcome with the humans, nor with the Omnics we were fighting."

"That sounds terrible!" Hana exclaimed.

"There was only one man, who despite everything everyone else was doing, stood up for me. That man, was Edward Saunders. Edward comes from an interesting background he told me."

"What is it?"

"He hailed from New York City, one of the roughest cities in the world when it comes to Omnic treatment. He had spent almost all of his life fighting against the norm that Omnics were lesser human beings. That included when he was in the military."

"Wait, so why did he go to the military in the first place?" Reinhardt asked from below them.

"That's what I asked him." Hal continued. "He said, that he would've joined if the battle was against the humans too. He helped me out of rough situations time and time again, and he was selected to do quite a bit of secret missions. However, try as he might, he couldn't ever look a man, or an Omnic in the eye, and kill them."

"Why? Wasn't he fighting them in the war?"

"Are you aware of higher AIs?"

"Do you mean God programs?"

The Omnic shook his head. "Do not call them that."

"Why?"

"Edward never called them that, and frankly, I agree him. They are programs more powerful than normal, but as Edward said 'there's only one God, and he doesn't control people or robots.' These programs that would take control of innocents, and turn them into killers, those were his real enemies."

Reinhardt nodded. "I agree with that."

"So, what happened to him?"

"I ran out of luck. I was shot, and taken to Sydney to be patched up. However, that's when-" Hal paused, his voice was sounding shakier. "When he got there, the nuclear explosion consumed the entire front, and he died in the blast."

Lucio nodded. "It must've been hard."

"Yes, it was, so when I left, in all of my movie writings, there is at least one character that resembles him. Whether it's an extra, or a main character, he's there; that way, his good influence is always present in my movies."

Lucio nodded. "Well, we have to go, thank you for your time. You were quite helpful."

"No problem, anything for a friend." the Omnic replied.

The trio left the viewing room, and Reinhardt was looking more solemn than usual.

"I fail to see how the Mega Knight and I differ." Reinhardt mentioned.

"How do you figure?" Lucio asked.

"He and I have moral codes. I just wonder why he's doing what he's doing."

"If what Sombra said was true, which is a valid variable, then may be that blast changed him."

"Good men don't change easily, unless someone, or something else, leads them away." Reinhardt continued. "I think, that may be there's more to this story, that we have yet to discover."

"Hey Reinhardt?"

"Yes Hana?" the large man replied.

"Do you have water I could use?"

"Oh, I'm afraid not, I think that I may have left it in the alleyway."

"What alley?" Hana asked. "Wait a minute, Reinhardt!"

* * *

 **So, that was an interesting chapter to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, be sure to leave a review for me with comments on my writing, or questions for the characters. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	11. Poker face

**Alright, this should be good. I should be able to regularly update over the Summer, so if all goes according to plan, this story may be done by the end of the Summer. See ya at the end!**

 **Zippy**

 **P.S YES I DID IT!**

* * *

 _Base of Mega Knight Operations, Pennsylvania; March 17, 2075; 12:04 P.M_

Rhet was reading over the letters on the screen. He was jotting down notes on a little pad on his lap. Over the first part of the proposition, the document had been hyper-specific on what the Mega Knight was supposed to do who he was to talk to, but at the end, the Mega Knight was completely cut off from any order besides Langston.

"This doesn't make any sense." Rhet mumbled to himself. "Why would Langston want Edward under his full control. What's his angle?"

As he kept reading, the document began to be more vague, causing more concern for Rhet. There was a paragraph that got his particular attention. It was one of the shortest paragraphs in the entire proposal, but it seemed the most important.

" _When the entire organization of Overwatch has been disbanded, the Mega Knight is to report solely to the the current American ambassador for the security council. He will be assigned to take out whatever threats remain in the world, until his fate is to be decided."_

"Decide his fate?" Rhet continued to himself. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, he felt a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his tablet, looking over the number calling him. He smiled, accepting the call on his holovid. The screen lit up to reveal a freckled brunette on the other end.

"Hiya Brigitte!" Rhet greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey Rhet." Brigitte replied.

"Did you call to tell me that you missed me, and you wanted to confess that you have feelings towards me?" Rhet asked playfully.

Brigitte rolled her eyes. "Rhet, that's never going to happen."

"Tease," Rhet murmured. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk a little more about my client's suit."

"Ah, your mysterious client. You know, I could help you so much better if I just saw the client in the suit..."

"I know, but he's very, reclusive. Trust me, I know you want to, but it's not going to happen."

"Okay, but I was meaning to ask, how did the backpack idea work out?"

"I kinda put it into more of a duffel bag, but it worked out. Thanks for the idea."

"I told you it would work. Now, what did you want to discuss?" Rhet asked.

"Well, a common complaint that my client would get is that he would constantly break his armor. I can repair it, but it takes a while. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, you could alway program a robot or another program to scan for problems then fix the suit."

"That's a lot of commitment, and I don't think I could hire someone to do it." Brigitte replied.

"You don't have to build an entirely different machine, you could just add it directly to the suit."

"You mean a self-repairing system?"

"Exactly, I was looking at a Bastion model recently, they had massive auto-repair systems to counter damage. The only problem is that if the repair system was compromised, then that specific one would have to be repaired, but it's better than-"

Suddenly, something caught Rhet's eye. He was passively wandering his eyes around him, when he saw a flicker in the corner. Sitting in a chair, he could see a pair of purple heels, with neon purple legs coming out of them. He couldn't see the eyes of the intruder, but Rhet's positive demeanor quickly vanished.

"Brigitte, I'm gonna have to call you back." he stated somberly.

"Why? Is something-"

"Brigitte, I'll send you plans, but I can't explain now. I'm sorry, talk to you later."

"Um, okay, bye." Brigitte said half-heartedly.

"Bye," And with that, he disconnected the call, turning his full attention to the intruder. "Who are you?"

"Don't mind me, I'm not going anywhere." a feminine voice replied, with a Latino accent.

"I noticed." Rhet said, looking concerned. "Why don't you come out of the dark, and we'll talk like civilized people."

The lady stood up, walking into the light. Rhet noted the purple design of her outfitted coat that went to her upper legs. Her hair was worn to the side, and it's brown color was dyed lavender at the side. Her chocolate covered face had a devious smile on it. Rhet could tell it was trouble from a mile away.

"I'd say make yourself comfortable, but you've already done that." Rhet commented.

The intruder smiled. "It's the effort that counts."

"What's your name?"

"Forgive me, I am Sombra."

Rhet frowned, realizing who he was talking to. This style looked all too familiar. "Wait, you're that girl! You hacked the suit!"

Sombra smiled wider. "Well, if it's any consolation, it only took a second or two to get passed every single security system you put on there. I could tell you put a lot of time and effort into protecting it."

Rhet pointed at Sombra. "You're my nemesis now, it's a thing, and I don't ship it."

Sombra chuckled. "You're funny, and quite cute, I don't think I've ever met someone like you. You may have been easily hacked, but you took control back from me. How?"

Rhet eyed her suspiciously. "Well, I can't very well tell you that. If you pull another fast one, how can I stop you? It wouldn't be fair."

"Where's the fun in playing fair?" Sombra retorted, taking a few steps forward. "I can't very well-"

Suddenly, she staggered. Her heel hadn't landed on the ground fully, and it twisted her foot causing her to fall. She barely caught herself on the tube where suit was being kept. Rhet took a step forward, but Sombra held a finger out in order to stop him. She staggered to her feet, cursing under her breath. "I hate these shoes, they're a real pain sometimes."

Rhet was just smirking in place. "Well, you know how a shoe's _sole_ purpose in life is to protect feet? I guess your shoes must not be _heeling_ up to the task."

Sombra scoffed. "If you do that again, I will hack the wifi."

Rhet's eyes widened. "Woah, calm down, let's not make any hasty decisions."

"Fine, where was I?"

"Where's the fun in playing fair." Rhet answered.

"Ah, right, if you do consider me a real threat to your system, then you wouldn't be treating me so casually."

"No, I'm treating you with total respect, because anyone who can get past my system deserves it."

Sombra smiled. "Well, I can't argue with that, but you do have a lot of toys here. You have any interest in sharing?"

"Touch the suit, I will destroy you." Rhet retorted. "That's my baby, and these-" Rhet then gestured to the entire room, and the devices therein. "Are it's toys. You mess with me or my baby, then we'll have a problem."

"Well that puts us at a stalemate then. Anything I hack, you can take back, and I'll take that back just as easily."

"You have too much confidence in yourself."

"Look who's talking."

"Why are you here?" Rhet asked. "What interest do you have in me? You clearly could've hacked the suit while I wasn't looking."

"First, you know the answer. What's the point of taking something when you have the power to take it back? Second, I'm here to make a friend."

Rhet paused. "That's oddly specific. What if I'm not interested?"

"Oh, but I think you will be, Rhet."

"How did-"

"Oh, I know all about you Rhet, but that's not your name. You're real name is Adam Rhetoire Newton, your parents are from France, and they fled here when the Omnics were threatening invasion, and France lacked a suitable defence. You grew up in Atlanta, Georgia, and graduated with 2 Master's degrees from ivy league schools."

"Don't forget that PHD." Rhet chastened.

"Right, and one PHD. You were so skilled, that you joined the Pentagon, but that's not all you did, was it?"

Rhet frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do. You see, you vanished off the face of the earth for a while after graduating. It took me a while, but I found this."

Sombra then waved her hand in the air, displaying a list of names, Rhet's name was on the list as well, bolded and made larger by Sombra."

"What's this?" Rhet asked.

"It's a list of all the people that have associated with the terrorist group by the name of Talon. Now, let's see how you know them."

Sombra lightly tapped the screen, and suddenly folders opened with data spilling all around them. Digital information began to swirl all around Rhet and Sombra, Rhet was glancing all around him, taking the in the sight.

"Dozens of files were sent to Talon, each one displaying information about nuclear codes, military movements, classified political documents, anything from A-Z. Now, how would you like for this information, and the real Rhet, to find they're way onto every holovid in the world?"

Rhet looked visibly concerned. He looked down at the ground, not able to look at the documents anywhere else. He turned, glaring at the hacker.

"What do you want from me?"

"The man with control over the most powerful weapon in the entire world? I've always wanted a friend like that. So, do we have an understanding?"

Rhet glanced down again, hiding his face. Then, out of nowhere, he started to clap his hands together. The information swirling around him began to disappear, as Sombra looked very confused. Rhet looked up to face the hacker.

"Well done. Very well done if I do say so myself. You've done your research, and really have this down. It's no wonder you brought people like Katya Volskaya to their knees."

Sombra frowned at that statement, Rhet smiling at the sight. "Aw, you didn't expect anyone to know about that, did you? I don't blame you." Rhet walked out of the circle, looking away from Sombra. "Don't bother trying to control the suit by the way. You staged that 'trip on the heels' very well, but the suit has no power, you couldn't move it if you tried." Rhet then smiled, walking over to his holovid. He tapped a sleep button, and a screen saver immediately popped up on the device. It was a red eye with three dots on the top and the bottom, and this caused Sombra to look very concerned.

"How did-"

"You see Sombra, I know a lot about you as well. You were an orphaned girl in Mexico, a country like many, that was crippled after the crisis. You learned how to hack, and you were very good at it. One of the best, and it became an addiction. You hacked politicians, governments, anything you could get your grubby little hands on. That is, until, you saw the map."

"How do you know about the map?"

"The map was the single most powerful weapon in the world. It had any information on anyone who was anything. Not even you were exempt. That's what caused you to become this." Rhet said, gesturing to Sombra. "You were scared, so you hid, and I've been playing hide and go seek ever since."

Sombra was speechless.

"I know what you're thinking. You're wondering how I could have more knowledge than you. You were mostly correct about me. I did hand information off to Talon, but that wasn't my angle. I was in turn stealing information from them. You wanna know the reason why I know about the map? It's because I BUILT THE DANG THING!"

Rhet slammed his fist on the table for emphasis. Sombra jumped back in surprise, but Rhet kept going, despite feeling the tension growing.

"Sombra, you aren't omnitient, but you know the basics. He who has the information has the power. Sombra, I _was_ you, and I know why you are the way you are."

Sombra scoffed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You were an orphan, and you wanted to belong anywhere you could fit in. It's because your life is empty, and you want to feel important, because you want to feel wanted."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Sombra argued.

"Somehow, you twisted that into hurting people, but despite your best efforts, no matter what you did, you could never get rid of that gnawing feeling of wanting to belong." Rhet continued.

Sombra growled in rage reaching for her gun, pointing it at Rhet. "You don't know anything!"

"But you'll realize soon enough why I quit, why I joined the Pentagon, and why I'm here now! It's because the only way to feel good is to _do_ good. You're using a faulty program of survival. Fix it, or you will suffer like I did."

"I could kill you right now, and not bat an eyelash." she growled, almost tearfully.

"You could, but it wouldn't stop the hurt, and frankly, I don't want you to kill me either. Let me help you Sombra. Forget this hacking for power, forget having all the cards. Join me Sombra, and let's fix the world instead of breaking it."

Sombra looked at Rhet, almost confused. Rhet looked very sincere, and there was something in his eyes. Sombra almost felt she could trust him, and that the pain would go away.

But she couldn't do it.

She lowered her gun. "You may have won this round, but I'll be back. I'll make you pay for this. Don't you EVER treat me like a child again!"

"I wasn't-"

"I'll see you again, and when I do, I will be ready to take you. Until then."

"Sombra, NO!" Rhet yelled.

Sombra then cloaked leaving no trace of her existence. There was no sound of footsteps. No sign of movement. Nothing. Rhet turned around, knocking his chair to the ground. "NO, NO, NO!" he repeated, curling his hands in his hair. He threw off a rubber green wristband he was wearing at the time. "So much for good luck."

Meanwhile, outside of the building. Sombra materialized. Her eyes were red, and there were tears on her face. She immediately batted at them, trying to hide all signs of emotion. She then heard a bleeping on her watch. She reluctantly tapped it.

"Sombra online."

"Sombra? Where are you?" Jack asked angrily. "You haven't reported in for days!"

"I was on my own mission. I'll report back soon."

"For your sake, you should."

Sombra disconnected. Staring at the sunset, she tried to regain herself again.

 _I will never let anyone see that they get to me._ Sombra thought. _Never again._

* * *

 **Well that was dramatic. Now, be sure to review me and tell me how I did. I honestly enjoy writing this story, it gives me a rush every time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, be sure to review/follow, and most importantly, tell me how to improve. Until next time!**

 **Zippy.**


	12. The Anti-Anti-Hero Pt1

**Sorry for the wait, I was trying to finish a section of my Pokemon fanfiction (Which still isn't done) but I'm here now. Anyway, this part is REALLY cool. I think it's true to what would happen. See you at the end for more comments.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 _Base of Mega Knight Operations, Pennsylvania; March 25, 2075; 1:12 P.M._

" _Welcome to Channel 66 news, the zippiest news around, I'm Lauren Freeworth, with a very special guest here with us, UN ambassador Michael Langston for the US. Thank you so much for being here."_

" _Thank you very much Lauren, I'm glad to be here." the ambassador replied._

" _Thank you, now Mr. Langston, as a member of the Security council, we've called you here to ask about the mysterious Mega Knight. Would that be alright?"_

" _I'll answer what I can." Langston said._

" _Excellent, now, what's it like working with the Mega Knight?"_

" _That's an easy question, it's an excellent experience. We work together almost every day, they're a good and moral person, the best of the best. I wouldn't trust anyone else to do what they do."_

" _I see, they seem quite noble, and have been busy. They've taken down the notorious criminals Roadhog and Junkrat, and ironically, has already attacked Overwatch members publicly. Overwatch wasn't much different from the Mega Knight wouldn't you say?"_

" _Overwatch was once a noble organization, but they refused to stand down. If it were up to me, they'd be put on the same level as criminals like Roadhog and Junkrat."_

 _"Interesting, so, when Overwatch is taken down, what will the Mega Knight do next?" the reporter asked._

" _Well, I can't really say, but I can say that the Mega Knight will be a hero. Knowing them, they'll fight until the very end of their days."_

" _Wow, you must have a lot of respect for them."_

" _I do, and if I could, I'd take a bullet for them. That's the truth." Langston confirmed._

" _Very interesting, do you have-"_

A wadded up piece of a food wrapper flew right through Langston's face, momentarily disrupting the holovid. Rhet glared at the broadcast.

"Screw you Langston, that's a load of crap and you know it!" he yelled.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted Rhet. "Rhet, you okay?"

Rhet turned to face Edward. "Yeah, fine, what's up?"

Edward walked over to his friend. "What you up to?"

"I'm watching Langston on TV." Rhet explained. "He's gotten a lot of attention recently."

"Well, Mr. Langston is the political face of the Mega Knight. He's important so that the Mega Knight doesn't become the next Overwatch."

"Well, it's not like it's doing much good, look." Rhet leaned forward, tapping a button on the holovid, changing the channel.

" _-Defeated Overwatch in Numbani, more riots concerning the Mega Knight have been popping up in major cities like San Francisco and New York city. Local police attempts at quelling the violence have only lead to more casualties. Even more reports flood in from-"_

"What? What'd I do wrong?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Despite your good intentions, people are still afraid of the Mega Knight, just like they were of Overwatch. It's not your fault, people are naturally scared of things they cannot fight. It's both your greatest strength and weakness." Rhet explained.

"Well, I don't want to be feared!" Edward retorted. "Can't they just respect that I'm trying to help!"

"In theory, yes." Rhet replied. "But the truth is, people have the freedom to choose, and they do what they want with it. You know about agency better than anyone Edward."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I get it. It doesn't change the fact it's still frustrating, but it could be a lot worse though. Langston's doing the best he can to help me out, I don't know where I'd be without him."

Rhet nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure."

"Rhet, what's your deal with Langston? You two seem like you're at eachother's throats ever since I went to Japan."

"It's complicated." Rhet explained. "Don't worry too much about it."

"Is there any more news about riots? If we can find out some of the reasons they're upset, maybe we can fix it."

"I dunno Ed, usually if people are this upset, they're not interested in listening."

"Rhet, I don't care, I'd rather try than not. If I can help people more than I am, then I will."

"It's not a matter of helping people, it's-" Rhet paused, shaking his head. "Ed, you need to stop taking responsibility for their actions. Even if you change, there's no physical way that you'll be able to make everyone happy. It's impossible to help everyone!"

"I can try, even if I can help just one more person, then I'll do it!"

Rhet faltered. He sat thinking to himself for a moment. "Well, I tried. Let's have a look."

Rhet rolled his chair over to his computer while Edward checked the news. Edward rapidly changed channels while Rhet typed rapidly, suddenly, Edward paused on a channel. Rhet noticed the change, and turned to face his friend.

"What's up, you find something?"

When Edward didn't respond, Rhet turned to see what was broadcasting.

" _In a shocking turn of events, the well known Omnic director HAL-fred Glitchbot, was killed weeks before his new movie came out. The terrorist organization known as Talon seems to be claiming responsibility, leaving authorities confused as this breaks the terrorist group's streak of political assassinations to a screeching halt."_

"Huh, weird. Killing directors isn't up Talon's alley." Rhet noted.

"Rhet, I knew him."

"Wait, what?"

"I knew him." Edward explained. "He was the only omnic in my regiment when I served in the military. He was, my best friend. This makes no sense! Talon only cares about political figures! Why would they target him!"

Rhet paused. "To get to you."

Edward turned to face him. "What? They don't know that I know him."

Rhet stood up. "Unless Sombra told them." he mumbled.

"Who?"

"They would track you back to the military, and then target those you knew, getting any information that they could."

"Rhet, you're not making any sense. Hal didn't know anything!"

"So then they didn't need him anymore." Rhet explained. "HAL-fred Glitchbot was still big enough to get the attention of the public."

Edward hunched over, putting his hands on his head. "They took this way too far, they'll pay for this!"

"Edward, it's bigger than that, we're in some deep trouble right now. If Talon is onto us, this entire operation could be in jeopardy!"

"What do we do then?"

Rhet thought for a moment. "I gotta chat with Langston about this, we need to move. Even if we tried to focus solely on Talon, you won't be able to destroy it before they find us."

"So what do I do?"

Rhet typed something into his computer, suddenly, the suit compressed down into a bag-like item. Edward glanced curiously at the sight.

"That's how that works."

Rhet handed the backpack to Edward. "Take this, just go home for a few weeks, you can use the suit to recharge, just take a break."

"Son, you've become a man, it's time for you go out and make a living for yourself." Edward mocked.

"Haha, very funny." Rhet retorted. "Try to keep the Mega Knight on the down low. It's probably for the best that they don't relate New York City to the Mega Knight."

"Absolutely. I'll be on my best behavior."

 _Manhattan, New York City, New York; March 27, 2075; 9:02 P.M_

Edward sat in his hotel room, relaxing on his bed. He clicked on the holovid, changing it to the news, then holding up his watch. He tapped a record button and began to speak.

"Rhet, I'm in New York, just checking in on you. I'm wondering how you're doing, and be sure to tell me when to come back. Thanks!"

Edward sent the message, laying back on his bed. "Ugh, I need a break, I ache all over."

He closed his eyes as he listened to the news ramble on. They were talking about stocks or something. Edward sighed. _It's nice not to be the center of attention for once._

" _On some other news, we have- wait a minute. Okay, we have confirmed reports that a bank is being robbed."_

Edward's eyes popped open. He shot up off his bed, reaching for his backpack, but hesitated.

 _Rhet said I should keep my head down. The police probably have it under control anyway. Besides, I can't really do anything without Langston's permission either._

The holovid had changed perspectives, switching to an airship view. _"As you can see, police have surrounded the premises of the Townteam, but have not yet gone into the building because hostages have been taken. The criminals responsible have not been identified, but police are trying their best to ID them, as we speak."_

Edward suddenly felt a gut feeling emerge, thoughts were running through his head. He knew what Langston and Rhet had asked. He knew it broke so many regulations. He knew that it would jeopardize everything he had ever asked for, but he knew what he had to do.

Edward grabbed his backpack. "Sorry Rhet, duty calls."

Meanwhile, at the Townteam bank, another police officer wearing a brown cowboy hat complimented by his big furry mustache got out of his vehicle.

"Peterson! Where are you?"

"I'm here sir!" the man replied. Peterson was a tall, lanky man. His abnormally high pitch voice squeaked as he talked, reminiscent of a child sucking on helium.

"What do we got?"

"The bank is surrounded, but the bad guys have some big scary guns, and have people trapped inside."

"I see, we'll have to wait them out. Who's doing this?"

"We dunno, but I know we'll be okay."

"Really? Why's that?"

"I know what we can do, we can ask the Mega Knight for help. I know if we ask, he can help us out!"

The chief glared at the recruit. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. Peterson, I don't like you, I'm not your friend. You treat everything like it's going to be okay, and take nothing seriously. There is no way, in the whole wide world, that the Mega Knight will EVER show his-"

Suddenly, a large thud came a short distance away. A dark figure emerged, the only thing they could see was a glowing golden line. The Mega Knight walked towards the police line, light illuminating him as he got closer.

"Are you the chief?" the Mega Knight asked.

"Uh," the older officer replied.

"Hi Mr. Mega Knight!" Peterson shouted, awkwardly saluting. "This is Chief Hopkins."

"Good, what do you need me to do?" the Mega Knight asked.

"Um, we're, uh, glad you're here. There are, um, criminals inside the bank."

"So I see." the Knight replied. "Do they have hostages, guns?"

"Both!" Peterson continued. "They're big and scary, and I have a bad feeling that if the force goes in, we'll be in big trouble."

"Understood, I'll take care of it." the Mega Knight said. He marched off towards the alleyway next to the bank, activating his infra-vision.

 _7 criminals, each one with a gun, 3 in the lobby, 4 in the back._ Edward silently noted. He made his way to the part of the building where the 4 criminals were in the vault. He retracted his cannon, clenching both fists, and he began to punch the wall.

Edward could see through the infra-vision that this had clearly got the attention of the criminals. They froze, looking all around them as Edward began to break through the bank. As Edward got closer, the criminals all stood still, holding to the spot where the noise was coming from.

The Mega Knight made the final blow, creating a puff of dust and smoke. He fired an electron blast at the closest enemy, then lunged forward at the other two. Not wanting to make as little noise as possible, he threw the two goons together, followed by both of them collapsing. The final goon was shaking pointing his automatic gun at the Knight. The Mega Knight raised his cannon at him, and the goon put his hands up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't even want to be here!"

"What do you mean?"

"We're forced to be doing this. If we don't, he'll kill us all!"

"Who's he?"

"I'll tell the police everything, just don't hurt me!"

The Mega Knight immediately put his gun down. "You mean, all of these people here, are innocent people." he asked, gesturing towards all the fallen people.

"I don't know, just let me go."

"Okay, calm down, I want you to go out there, tell the police that I've taken down most of the criminals. Do us both a favor, turn yourself in, don't run."

"Y-you got it." the man said, and he dashed out the door. Edward tracked him through his infravision, and just as he had asked, the man went straight to the police. Edward sighed, then suddenly, he heard something. It was too quiet to be a gunshot, but it sounded like some other fight. Edward began to panic.

"No, the other hostages!"

Edward quickly ran to the other side of the bank, into the main foyer. _How did they hear me? The foyer is too far away to be heard by anything besides a gunshot? Did they hear the fight? If I can hear a scuffle so can they, but I was careful to be quiet._

He dashed a corner, charging towards the main foyer. He paused inches away from the main room. It was all quiet, except one pair of footsteps. He raised his cannon, and turned the corner.

"Hands above your head and get on the ground!" the Mega Knight ordered.

The one masked man looked at the Mega Knight, then pointed a gun at the hostages tied up. "I'd pick your next action very carefully."

Edward glanced around the room to see a curious sight. The hostages, while still tied up, were all still asleep, a device on the ground nearby them. The other two guards, were on the floor, and Edward was horrified. The guards had gashes all over their visible skin, one of them clearly had a broken arm, but both were barely breathing. _Something's not right._ Edward thought.

"You're not a robber, are you?"

The masked man chuckled. "Very smart, I'm here for the same reason you are."

"You're a vigilante then."

"I'm not the one dressed up in a Halloween costume. I never would've guessed that I'd get noticed by the Mega Knight though. I haven't done anything wrong to get your attention."

"You're not innocent either." the Mega Knight retorted.

"No one is," the man replied. "That's why I'm here."

"These are all innocent civilians, you practically killed two of them."

"They had it coming." the man replied.

Edward felt something swell up inside of him. This man had no regard for human life, no care about who he hurt. At this point, he was no better than the other criminals. He wasn't a man, he was a monster. This feeling, was anger.

"You have no right to hurt other people because they make a mistake."

"Look who's talking." the man retorted.

"I only defend those who need help, you attack those who commit a crime, there's a difference."

"Maybe there is, but either way, we still save people's lives."

"You're a criminal, and there's a whole line of police who would love to put you behind bars."

"I'd like to see them try. I'm not done yet, and I won't be until the city is safe."

"You're surrounded."

"Yeah, I am, but not for long."

"You can't compete with me." the Mega Knight replied.

"Who said I was fighting you?" the vigilante asked. "I'm not an enemy you want to have; I know who you work with. You work with power hungry politicians, they're my enemy, and the friend of my enemy is no friend of mine. We'll meet again Mega Knight, and we'll see who the real hero is."

The man, pulled something from behind him, lightly tossing it towards the group of hostages. Edward knew that item anywhere, the grenade fell next to the hostages. Edward dashed over to the weapon, grabbing it, and throwing it towards the other side of the foyer. After about two seconds, the grenade, made a hissing sound, and harmless smoke emerged. The Mega Knight turned to face the vigilante, but he was gone.

Suddenly, the doors flew open. Police filed into the building, scattering to either the hostages, or the fallen robbers. The chief walked towards the Mega Knight sternly.

"Who was he? We thought that was other guy was you, then you fought him, and we're confused."

"He wasn't with me, he's a vigilante, but he's definitely not with me."

"I was going to say, you two fought very differently. That man you sent out told us everything, these poor guys, everyone was a hostage here."

"Who could've done this?" The Mega Knight asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you were here to help. I have a bad feeling about all of this. This seems, familiar to me. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

* * *

 **Well, that's not good, Edward's got competition. Anyway, sorry for how long this chapter took to get here, I got a little carried away with my other story. Both my stories are now in parts of the story that take multiple chapters to fully do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, be sure to.**

 ***Email pops up* Huh? Another email? Let's see. *Reads Email* Ooh, guys, this just got real.**

* * *

Richard waited around the dark alley, glancing at his watch. He scowled. "Some informant, they're gonna their face bashed if they don't show up in the next ten seconds."

"Hey there," a feminine voice called.

Richard turned around. "About time, I was wondering when you'd get here." he said in a softer tone. He heard the voice coming from a darker part of the alley, but couldn't see the figure.

"I arrive when I want to. Now, you wanted information on the Mega Knight, is that correct?"

"I want to know how to beat him."

"You can't."

"I decide what I can and can't do. Tell me what you know!"

"Relax, there's no need for that, Richard."

Richard looked at the shadowy figure curiously. "I never said my name. Who are you?"

"Do you want to know about the Mega Knight, or not?"

"It's about time, what do I do?"

"He gets his power from the suit, you take that away, he's nothing."

"How do I get him out of the suit?"

"From what I know, the suit needs to let him breathe, using some kind of knockout gas will get him, or if he eats or drinks some kind of drugged food or drink. After that, it's just a matter of getting the suit off of him."

Richard nodded. "Got it, thank you miss." he said, grabbing money from his jacket.

"That won't be necessary, I ask only that I get the armor once you capture him."

Richard put the money away. "Fine, I don't need it. Pleasure doing business with you."

"What do you intend to do with the Knight once you capture him?"

"I'm going to prove that my way is better than his, teach him a lesson or two about what a _real_ hero is." he said, not looking back. "If you know my name, you'll know how to find me."

"Of course." the shadowy figure replied. When Richard had left the alley. The figure stepped out of the shadows. She smiled at the direction where he went. "Just remember who has all the cards." With that, Sombra melted back into the shadows.

* * *

 **Okay, anyway, I hope you enjoyed that snippet and the chapter. I think this will be interesting, and I'll talk more about the vigilante in my next chapters (Oh, the OC isn't mine. I'll say who it belongs to later)**

 **Oh, and one more thing, I've done my best to keep the chapters between about 1000-3000 word range, is that okay? Should I go a little longer, or is what we have good. Be sure to leave a review, and tell me what you're opinion is, and how I did. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	13. The Anti-Anti-Hero Pt2

**Let's see how long I can go without making an Overwatch pun up here.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 _Manhattan, New York City, New York; March 28, 2075; 9:02 A.M_

" _Last night, a bank heist organized by the notorious criminal known as Timebreaker, was halted by an unknown person. The recent string of robberies held by this criminal mastermind has increased significantly since the Knight's suppression of Roadhog and Junkrat, and witnesses claim that the person responsible for the bank rescue was the UN's Mega Knight, with the possible help of a local vigilante."_ The projection changed to another station.

" _This isn't the first time we've run into Timebreaker, he's plagued this city for over a decade, only striking when he finds someone he thinks is a challenger."_ an officer reported. _"Many of my fellow officers have fallen victim to this criminal's puzzles, slowly breaking their morals and driving them mad. I'd hate to see the same thing happen to the Mega Knight."_

" _You really think the Mega Knight is the Timebreaker's 'new challenger'?"_

" _Who else could it be? Mega Knight's fought criminals of the same level, and Overwatch, and has proven that he knows New York-"_

Edward turned away from the holovid. _Timebreaker, that the man behind it. Why did I have to get his attention? Langston's gonna be ticked as it is._ he thought.

"Welcome to Betty's Breakfast, can I start you off with a coffee hon'?" a waitress asked.

"No thank you, just a water." Edward answered. The waitress walked off, and Edward glanced back at the holovid. Suddenly a gruff voice nearby caught his attention.

"Look at this. Mega Knight blinks and the news is all over it." a bearded man commented.

"He saved a bank, big whoop." his buddy commented.

"If you ask me, the Mega Knight should go join the freaks of Overwatch."

"I could take the Mega Knight, I should be the one on the news."

Edward rolled his eyes. _Some people's children and their stupid comments._ He felt a buzz on his wrist, Edward winced slightly, knowing exactly who was calling. He tapped the watch.

"Hey Rhet,"

"So, just to clarify, I'd like to know what your definition of 'keeping your head down' is." he replied in an unfriendly tone.

"I'm in public, keep your voice down." Edward urged.

"Ed, what were you thinking? You're all over the news, what on earth were you thinking, did I ask you yet on what on earth you were thinking?!"

"I stopped the bank robbery,"

"Really?" Rhet asked sarcastically. "Did you know you also likely ticked off a super criminal!"

"How is that a bad thing? I do that a lot."

"Yeah, but now he knows how to get your attention, you need to get out of there."

"Rhet, I can't leave yet, I need to stop him."

"Edward you can't be serious right now! Langston's already going to kill you."

"I made a mess, I need to fix it, and, there was something else." Edward replied.

"What?"

"When I was there, I crossed a vigilante."

"Yeah I heard, was it a wannabe?"

"No, in fact, he and I didn't get along at all, he's just as bad as the super criminal."

"So, two problems we need to worry about. Perfect." Rhet retorted.

"Look, I'm not gonna sit here and let New York suffer. Rhet, if anyone can help me it's you. We can take this guy down together. I need your help."

Edward heard a sigh on the other end as Rhet spoke. "I'm on your side here Edward, but my hands are tied. I can't tell you to go after a super criminal and a vigilante without authorization, and at this point, Langston wants me to freeze the suit." Rhet explained. Edward heard a bit of background noise, followed by a sigh. "Edward, I have to go, Langston says he wants you back by tomorrow at the latest."

"Understood, take care."

"You too," Rhet replied, hanging up.

Edward sighed. "This just got complicated."

"Here's your water hon'," the waitress commented, placing the glass on the table. "Anything else you'd like.

"No, thank you." Edward replied. The waitress walked away as Edward took a sip of his water. He set the glass down, rubbing his finger along the top. "I have 24 hours left in New York. A criminal mastermind and a vigilante need to be taken down. I can't think of any better pastime."

* * *

 _19th Precinct Police Station, Manhattan, New York, March 29, 11:36 A.M_

"Peterson!" The chief boomed.

"Yessiree!" the officer squeaked.

The chief winced at the high-pitched squeal. "My word, do you always suck on Helium in your free time?"

"Yep, but my mommy says I have the deepest voice in my family!"

The chief rolled his eyes. "Right, have you gotten those files on Timebreaker yet?"

"No, they're still being run processed. I'm having Officer Howell bring them up."

"Good man, we need as much information as we can. After that, see if you can get into contact with the UN. If Timebreaker really has picked out the Mega Knight, we'll need him."

"Psh, that's silly."

"Excuse me!" the chief yelled. "I asked you to do something."

"I know, but really, we don't need to. I mean, he's already here, silly."

"What?!" the chief exclaimed, scanning the station. Sure enough, a figure clad in a silver armor was sitting politely in a chair next to the front door. The Mega Knight looked a little different during the day. His visor's glow was darker, and the suit looked lighter during the day. It was still him, but, different. "You imbecile!"

"OOOOOOWWWEEEEEEEEEE! That hurt my feelings!" Peterson squealed

The chief rolled his eyes, walking past the sobbing officer. "Mega Knight, what are you doing here?"

The Mega Knight stood up. "I'm here to help catch Timebreaker, and that vigilante, but I need as much information as I can."

"Um, of course, follow me." the chief replied. As he led the Mega Knight, it attracted many stares of disbelief. "We're grateful to have you, New York owes you an unpayable debt."

"Thank you, I'm not here to stay, but I'll do my best to serve when I can." the Mega Knight replied.

"Of course, but it's a real honor. Your help has helped so many people, and for this guy, we need all the help we can get."

"What do we know about him?"

"We know he's struck at New York before, but he's been all over the East coast. He specifically targets officers."

"How do we know?"

"We'll have our profiler explain that." the chief answered, leading Edward down a flight of stairs. At the end of the hall, Edward was ushered into a conference room. Inside the room, another officer was setting up a holovid. "Mega Knight, meet Officer Howell, our criminal profiler."

"Wow, the Mega Knight! How're you doing Mr. Mega Knight?" he asked eagerly. He seemed older if not his 40s then a little younger, gray stress hairs speckled the sides of his head. _One would think that his line of work would make him grim. I'm glad to see that he's not given up on the world. We need more people like him._

"I'm doing well, nothing to complain about." Edward replied. "I've been told you can tell me about this Timebreaker guy."

"Of course, just have a seat, I'll get this cursed holovid working."

Edward sat down as the officer smacked the device. Eventually, a projection of a middle aged man appeared, wearing an orange jumpsuit. Attributes were listed below the picture.

"His name is Howard Tick?" _The amount of jokes Rhet would make right now._ Edward thought.

"Yeah, nasty guy. He's got charges for assault, armed robbery, resisting arrest, assaulting officers, blackmail, and even sometimes petty theft."

"No murder?"

"Yeah, but he has his men do all the killing for him." Officer Howell explained.

"That's a little weird."

"Serial killers usually have some kind of pattern to their killing, targeting a certain feature they all share."

"What is it then?" Edward asked.

Officer Howell swiped the holovid, showing a group of ten profile shots all lined up. "These are the list of men killed in New York alone, but there have been reports have been filed all up and down the east coast. The most notable similarity of all of these victims is that they're all officers."

"Why officers?" the Mega Knight asked.

"We don't know, but there's more." Officer Howell continued. "Each of these men were involved in arrests with reports of police brutality."

"So, this guy is on a self-righteous quest to judge each officer?"

"Something like that. This guy has connections all over the place, but he was quiet until you showed up to take down Roadhog and Junkrat. We've noticed before that he only shows up when an officer with a questionable record gets rewarded or noticed somehow. He commits a bunch of crimes, leaving puzzles for a specific officer, forcing them to make hard decisions, ones that keep you up at night." Officer Howell shuddered. "Man, just talking about it gives me chills."

"Okay, let me get this straight." The Mega Knight commented. "An officer, who's had questionable history, is rewarded for 'bad behavior'. Timebreaker goes on a quest to destroy said officer, making them an example, trying to expose them for the crooks they are?"

"Yeah, wow, you're good at this."

"It's his job Howell." the chief replied.

"But then why come after me? I'm not exactly a brutal person, nor did I get any recognition."

"No offence Mega Knight, but you don't exactly have the best reputation." the chief inserted.

Edward rolled his eyes underneath his visor. "I've noticed, I'm working on that. In the meantime, how do I beat him?"

"We've been working on that, but we don't have any leads. He has no living family, and all of his coerced victims don't know anything. Anyone we've talked to has either led us to a dead end, or told us lies. There's no pattern."

Edward stood up, glancing at each of the officers displayed on the holovid. "Where did all of these officers serve?"

"They're all in different precincts, all around New York."

"Can you map it out for me?" Edward's robotified voice asked.

"Um, yeah." Officer Howell replied. He typed some information into the translucent screen, and a map appeared, divided up into small sections of the city. Edward nodded slightly at the sight of them.

"Where were the different officers stationed."

Officer Howell didn't respond, only lighting up different sections of the city. As Officer Howell tapped them in, an obvious circular shape began to appear, but before the circle could be finished, the officer stopped.

"That's all of them." Officer Howell stated.

"It almost looks like a circle." the chief replied.

"No, it's gotta be more than that." Edward commented. He stepped towards the holovid, the officer moving aside. _Why would he move in a circle?_ Edward thought. _It's not even finished._ "Look at how uniform they are, there has to be something more."

"But what?" Officer Howell asked. "Why would a criminal make a circle?"

"He's not making a circle. Well he is, but it's more. Look at each of these positions. They're all almost the same distance away from this area right here." He pointed to an unhighlighted part of the city. "What precinct is this?"

"Judging by the looks of it, it looks like either the 83rd precinct or the 104th, just in between Brooklyn and Queens." the chief replied.

"That's interesting, because that's the precinct where he was arrested," Officer Howell added.

"So his killings have all orbited around the precinct where he was arrested. That makes sense, but how come he hasn't targeted that one yet? If that's where he was taken in, wouldn't that be the first target?"

"Not necessarily, it would break the pattern." Officer Howell replied.

"Or maybe he's saving that for last, I'll have Peterson look into that." the chief said.

 _Why does it feel like we're still missing something?_ Edward thought. _I need more information, but I need more time._ He glanced at his watch. _Almost 12, how am I going to- Wait._

Edward immediately tapped on the holovid, and a little pen icon appeared. He began to draw lines all along the board, each one intersecting a highlighted district, and the 104th district. When he finished connecting each one, he drew a little number above each line. As Edward stepped back, the two officers in the room nodded in response.

"It's not a circle." the chief exclaimed. "It's a clock!"

"Precisely." the Mega Knight replied. "He's living up to his name. That's the only guess I have, but-"

"It lines up, almost to a fault." Officer Howell stated. "But if it's true, and he's following a clock like pattern, we can-"

"Guess where the next target is." Edward finished. "We have ten victims, 10 positions on the clock, all we're missing is the 11 and 12 o'clock. Where would 11 be?" Edward asked, turning around. He drew a dotted line with his gloved hand, doing his best to land in the correct distance away from the 104th precinct. "What's this precinct?" he said, tapping the newly outlined precinct.

Both of the men paused, glancing at each other. "Mega Knight, that's the 19th Precinct." The answered, frowning.

"Okay, where's the station for that?" Edward asked.

"You're standing in it." the chief said grimly.

Edward paused, his arm falling to his side. "That's not good." _Of course! I just picked the precinct closest to the robbery. That's why Timebreaker attacked that particular bank, he was just picking out who the next policeman target was._ His fists clenched up. _I won't let another one of these policemen die! I won't!"_

"Chief, we're next." Officer Howell stated. "I can't believe I didn't see this before, I'm so stupid!"

"Don't beat yourself up Howell. I'll recall all the officers out right now, but I-," the chief stammered, glancing out to the officer just outside. "No officer has ever won against this man."

"Well," Edward stated. "He's never met me before either."

The chief looked back at the vigilante. "Mega Knight, I can't ask you to stay, that's-"

"I put helping people above everything else. This guy, whoever he is, hurts people. I'm not going to stand here and do nothing."

The chief nodded. "Mega Knight, you're really something. On behalf of everyone here, thank you."

"Glad to help." Edward replied. "There's something else though. That vigilante that was in the bank."

"You?"

"The other one. What do we have on him?" Edward asked.

"Oh, Officer Howell, can help you with that."

"Of course." Officer Howell replied.

"Thank you, I'll pull the officers in right away." the chief said. "Good luck you two."

"Thank you." Edward commented. "Alright Officer Howell, where do we start?"

"I think it's in my car, I studied it this morning. Follow me."

The Mega Knight followed the officer out of the conference room and into the main part of the station. Already the chief had pulled together most of the officer, and the stragglers were on their way. As they went outside, Officer Howell opened a nearby police car. Immediately, the messy car spilled some items out.

"I'll help with that." Edward said.

"Thanks. Um, want some water?" Officer Howell asked. He held out a small metallic container.

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"Come on, I know it can't be that cool in there. I insist."

Edward glanced at the bottle. He moved his arm reaching out for it slowly. "Thank you Officer Howell." He turned around, pressing a button that opened the bottom half of his mask. He drunk some of the water, then handed it back to the officer.

"Please, no need to thank me." Officer Howell replied. "How're you feeling?"

"About what?"

"About this whole Timebreaker thing."

"I'm doing fine." Edward answered suspiciously. "I just, um-" Edward suddenly began to feel weak, his soreness began to throb once again. The once light armor began to weigh him down more and more. He stumbled.

"You okay Mr. Mega Knight? You seem a little sluggish." Officer Howell asked, still chipper.

Edward growled. "What's happening?"

"Don't worry, you're not dying. Not yet at least."

The Mega Knight slumped to his knees. "Who are you?" He asked, angrily, with a little bit of sluggishness."

"I'm Officer Howell, but please, call me Richard."

Edward's vision became fuzzy, then it was spinning. He could barely hear himself fall to the ground. Richard stooped down, smiling.

"I win, Mega Knight."

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Okay then, sorry for the wait, but I can affirm that for the month of January, I'll be writing a lot more. I'm doing a NaNoWriMo thing but for January, and that means less distractions for me, and more chapters for you, I hope you enjoy! Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	14. The Anti-Anti-Hero Pt3

**Alright, welcome again everyone. Just to let you know, this chapter is a little more intense, so keep an eye out for younger readers, okay? Okay. I hope you enjoy the chapter, because if you don't, I'll need he-**

 **Nope, not saying that, that was close.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 _Location: Unknown; March 28, 2075; 10:36 P.M._

Edward awoke to something cold being splashed on his face. He coughed, blinking in an attempt to get the water out of his eyes.

He could see a figure putting something down. The room was dark, only one bright light shone on Edward's face, reminding him vaguely of a dentist's office. Edward was in his gray colored under shirt and shorts, but the suit was nowhere to be found.

"Afternoon Mega Knight." Richard said slyly.

Edward tried to get up, but couldn't move his arms, and his legs didn't respond to him either. "Howell, where's the suit, let me go, now!" he ordered.

"I can't do that."

Edward chuckled. "I should've known better. That was literally the oldest trick in the book. Now I know how you got to the bank last night. You knew the whole time the 19th precinct was next on the chopping block, didn't you? You were just doing reconnaissance. Well, now you got me, that'll make this easy. If you let me go, and I won't hurt you." Edward continued..

"Last I checked, I'm not the one bolted down to a table." Richard replied. "I tried to warn you Mega Knight, I'm not an enemy you want to have."

"We don't have to be enemies." Edward interjected. "But I will fight you."

"Again, table." Richard said, gesturing to the object holding Edward up.

Edward struggled again, but then quickly gave up. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to prove something here."

"What does bolting me down prove?"

"Nothing in of itself, but there's more. How did I get you here?"

"You drugged me and dragged me to you're evil scientist's lab dream come true." Edward replied smiling slightly.

Richard chuckled. "I mean before that."

"I dunno, tell me." Edward replied.

"No, I got your trust. I played the goody two-shoes character, and you trusted me. You see Knight, when you trust someone, they immediately get the advantage. Like what you did with that Widowmaker girl, you know her? You let her go in Numbani, and you know how many people she's killed since then? Guess."

"I-"

"Twelve! Not including the one Omnic that was the designated target, but you wouldn't know that, would you. You were too busy preaching to everyone else about how 'morally good' you are."

"I didn't know Halfred Glitchbot was a target."

"That's besides the point! People die! People die everyday! And twelve more innocent lives were taken because you couldn't take the guilty life! So tell me then, mighty Mega Knight, who's the better hero?" Richard asked. Edward didn't respond, Richard walked over to the table. He lunged his hand out, uncomfortably grabbing Edward's face to face his. "This isn't a rhetorical question!"

"Hard to tell, there's only one real hero in the room right now." Edward replied.

Richard socked Edward in the gut, leaving the latter gasping for air. "You've got some nerve Mega Knight."

"I'm sorry," Edward replied, between gasps. His voice was quiet, like a breath. "Did I stutter?"

Edward could hear something metallic scraping along the ground as it was picked up. Above him, a sleek metal bar obstructed the view of the only light above him. "One more smart comment out of you, and I will break every bone in your body, and will continue to hit you until you beg me to kill you!"

"It's always the crowbar." Edward muttered.

Richard slammed the crowbar into the metal table, narrowly missing Edward's arm. Edward cringed at the movement and sound, the collision echoed throughout the small room. "You are the embodiment of everything I hate about morals. Ignorant, self-righteous, big talking, but when the time comes for you to actually do something, you're never there. "

"If I don't know where something wrong is happening, I can't help them. You really think I just help because I feel like it? I'm not even supposed to be here, and I came to help anyway. I want to help people, and deep down, I think you want it too?"

"Ignorance is not an excuse!" Richard exclaimed. "And whether or not you choose to accept it, you refusing to finish the fight, makes more problems than fixes."

"I refuse to stoop down to their level." Edward replied. "You and I both know that there is a significant injustice in the world. We are at war with each other, and evil has gotten a gigantic hold on the people. But when we take justice into our own hands, that's when innocent people get hurt."

"Innocent people get hurt either way!"

"But I'd rather live knowing I did my best to uphold my values than to kill a thousand criminals to 'maintain peace'. That makes us no better than them!" Edward retorted.

"You are no better than the any other scumbag. You're no hero, you're a coward! Afraid of what needs to be done because what, you're afraid of judgment?"

"Not from people." Edward replied.

"You are the most despicable man I've ever met!" Richard exclaimed, throwing his crowbar aside. It clanged to the ground, echoing through the room once again.

"I'm so sorry for you." Edward commented frowning. "The only people this broken inside had to be broken by something."

Richard pulled out a knife, and with lightning speed, made a cut on Edward's right cheek. Edward cried out in pain, a trickle of blood sliding down his face.

"I don't need your pity, especially from a conceited poser like you!"

Edward glared at Richard, glancing back and forth from the vigilante and his weapon, but something caught his eye. A glimmer of something gold, in the perfect spot to where Edward could get a good look at it. It was a golden eagle, holding onto a trident and an anchor. He could recognize that symbol anywhere.

"You're a Navy Seal aren't you?" Edward asked, eyes glued to Richard's emblem. "That explains it."

Richard cocked his head, glancing down at the badge he had. "Explains what?"

"It explains why you'd do this. You've been through the same war I was. It may surprise you, but, I was there during the war myself."

Richard shook his head. "You look a little young to be in your early 50's"

"It's complicated, but I was. Australian Unit, Queensland division, they had an Omnium factory down there."

Richard kept the knife up. "You're bluffing."

"I was there, I know what you've been through!" Edward pleaded.

"You don't know what I've been through. I've seen my brothers in arms ruthlessly mowed down, only to have my commander turn and run. I've seen the pain in it's highest form. Innocent people died. They always do. It's no use trying to avoid it." Richard's voice got softer as he talked, almost sad. Almost.

"If you agree with the killing, then you're no better than the robots that killed your friends."

Richard made another quick slice, this time along Edward's arm. The victim gasped in pain, and the aggressor leaned down. "I'd suggest you shut your mouth."

"I know you've been hurt. There's not a single soul in this world that hasn't been hurt, but we can make it better, the right way. We can take down Timebreaker together, and fix that problem. You need to learn there's a good, better, and best way to handle other people. Deep down, you're a good person, I can see that! But if we're going to stop the pain, we need to be our best selves."

In another quick motion, Richard pressed the knife up to Edwards neck. "Nothing you say, or do, is ever going to make me change."

"I was just about to say the same thing." Edward replied.

"Would you rather die then?!" Richard exclaimed.

"Yes."

"THEN SO BE IT!" he yelled. Edward closed his eyes as he felt the knife press even deeper in his neck.

Suddenly a small beeping sound emerged from behind Richard. He released the knife and walked towards the sound. Edward couldn't quite see it, but he could hear Richard curse under his breath.

"You are a lucky man Knight. You'll get to live to see me take down Timebreaker once and for all."

"What?" asked, still slightly dazed. Richard stepped aside, displaying a monitor. Edward squinted to see a group of people darkly dressed carefully navigate a hallway. Behind them, he could see a figure who looked very different from the others, wearing a white jacket, though the details were obscured by the darkness. Edward's eyes widened. "No! Don't do this, you're better than this!" he pleaded.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It doesn't matter, good comes down to perspective really." Richard replied, sliding a gun into his jacket and tucking his knife away. "One man's definition of good is another's definition of evil. If good is supposed to last, how come it changes all the time? Think on that." Richard commented. He walked towards the door, pausing just before. "Oh, one more thing. You're UN friend, Senator Longston right?"

"Langston."

"Whatever, same difference. If it's of any consolation, he would've killed you too."

Edward scoffed. "That's a lie."

"Is it?" Richard retorted, walking out the door. "Do some reading up on yourself sometime. You'll have lots of time for that in the afterlife."

Edward looked up. The light above him didn't seem as bright now. He closed his eyes concentrating. "You're wrong." he mumbled, pulling at the restrainments one more time.

Richard stood in an open room, there was a flickering light just above him. He held a pistol in his hand, a Glock 24, pointed directly at the door. He tightened his grip, muffled movement broke the silence. Footsteps racing into action, suddenly silence. Richard took a few steps back, glancing at his watch.

"Three, two, one." he mumbled.

Suddenly, the door blasted open, and dark figures poured into the room, carrying large guns. Richard wasted no time. With a couple of well placed shots, he downed the first two guys. As more filed into the room, they charged at the vigilante. As one threw a punch, Richard dodged it, throwing him into the other.

"Why hello again," a voice interrupted.

Richard turned to see an older man, leaning on a cane. He was well dressed, wearing a white tie with green highlights, a bowler hat on top of his head. The hair that stuck out of the hat was completely white, but combed back neatly. Out of his suit jacket, a small chain hung down.

"Timebreaker," Richard growled. He quickly aimed his pistol, but felt a sharp pain in his back, followed by an electric shock. The gun fired harmlessly into the wall, as another similar feeling appeared in his side. Richard crumpled to the ground.

"Yes, that's my name, don't wear it out. It's so nice to finally meet the man who's foiled my plans for so long." he continued. Richard began to charge forward, only to be met with another electric shock, bringing him back down. Timebreaker frowned. "That's no good, no good at all." He smacked Richard with his cane, the latter grunting as he was knocked that direction. "You're not so tough without your weapons."

"I don't know about that, you'd be surprised by the man I have in the back room."

Timebreaker frowned, nodding forward. Two of the darkly dressed guards marched forward to the way Richard came. "I have to say, you have a lovely hideout, took me quite a while to find. It's a shame that it'll go to waste. No matter, I'm sure some other rat will find it eventually." Richard chuckled, leading Timebreaker to look confused. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about how proud your wife would be right now. What was her name again? Some color, maybe brown?"

Timebreaker smacked Richard with his cane again. "Don't you ever mock her again you cur! Trash like you doesn't deserve to live! She would see I'm trying to free the world of the filth that plagues it. Filth like you!"

Richard scowled. "You don't scare me."

Timebreaker squatted down, his right hand resting on his cane, forcefully grabbing Richard's chin on the other. "You should be scared. I'm your worst nightmare." he replied, quietly. Richard struggled to break free again, but when he was unsuccessful, Timebreaker stood up, shaking his head. "I'll admit, you got spirit, but I'm afraid, effort isn't graded. Not to men like you."

"It takes a monster to know a monster."

"I, am not like you. Men I have killed deserve to die." Timebreaker replied. "Everyone here, has undying devotion to me."

"By that you mean you've blackmailed them into submission. Hey, newsflash, he's lying!" Richard exclaimed to the masked men holding him down.

"Really? Anyone of you fine gentlemen want to test that theory?" Timebreaker interjected, pointing his cane at the figures. The figures tightened their grip.

"Undying devotion huh?"

"Close enough." Timebreaker interjected. He yanked on the chain protruding from his jacket, and from it emerged a small pocket watch. He frowned as he glanced at it. "Those buffoons should've been back by now. Who do you have back there?"

Richard's expression frowned. "That's not possible."

"What's not possible?" Suddenly, a faint noise echoed down the hall, followed by several gunshots. Then, there was silence. Timebreaker sighed. "Well, that's not a problem then. Glad to hear it."

One of the darkly dressed men walked down the hall, carrying a rifle in his hands. As he walked back into the room, he pointed his gun at Richard, who smiled. "Well then, I guess that's a relief."

"What?"

"That man back there, he was the Mega Knight."

"Was he now?" Timebreaker replied, interest sparkling in his voice. "Well, that's quite the feat. Then again, rats must find some diamonds on occasion. You, Officer Howell, or 'Wolf' as I've come to know you. You have committed unforgivable crimes against the kind, generous people of this city. For your crimes, I sentence you to execution." With that statement, he glanced at his watch again. "The time is now 10:59 P.M. You have less than 60 seconds left. Anything you'd like to get off your chest? To make your peace?"

Richard didn't reply. He looked down, a blank expression on his face. Timebreaker counted down on his open hand, still glancing at his watch. When he put down his last finger, he gestured at the man with the assault rifle. The armed man nodded, but then quickly pointed his gun at a man with a taser, firing two shots into his leg. As the wounded man crumpled to the ground, the masked traitor turned to the other guard with a taser, smacking him against the wall with what looked like inhuman strength.

"What the devil?!" Timebreaker announced indignantly. "Who are you?"

Richard used this time to strike as well, yanking his arm out of the loosened grip of the guard, then socked the man in the gut. The last guard took a few cautioned steps back, pulling out his rifle, wildly firing shots everywhere. Richard ducked out of the fire, then uppercut punched the man, who quickly fell to the ground.

Suddenly, a loud explosion in the center of the room, almost fired directly at the traitorous guard. Timebreaker's cane was directly pointed at the site, but made it's way to Richard's direction. "That's enough. You've already been alive too long!" he bellowed.

But from out of the explosion, a figure launched at Timebreaker, who was taken completely by surprise. Edward pinned him down, his face now clearly visible as the rest of the dark costume was smoldering. "Howard Tick, stand down now!"

"So this is him, eh?" Timebreaker questioned. "The immortal Mega Knight. I imagined better, oh, watch your left."

Edward, almost out of habit, glanced that way to see something swing at him. He dodged right, rolling to avoid the swing of a machete. As he recovered, Edward looked almost insulted.

"Come on Richard!" Edward complained. "Get your priorities straight!"

"In my book, you both deserve to die." Richard replied. "Might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Timebreaker scurried to his feet, grabbing his cane off the ground. "Well look at this, this is a curious sight." he said maniacally. From his suit pocket, he pulled a monocle, placing it on his left eye. "All three heroes of New York, standing in the same room. Now this, is a treat."

Edward tapped a couple of things on his watch, keeping a sharp eye on the two other men in the room. "Both of you are under arrest!"

Richard chuckled. "Not happening."

Timebreaker glanced at his pocket watch. "Goodness me, look at the time. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid, this is where I take my leave. Farewell Mega Knight, we shall indeed meet again." He pointed his cane at the roof, firing a shot at the only light. The room went pitch black, until a small red flame appeared in the middle of the floor, illuminating both remaining persons in the room by an eerie glow.

"Don't let him get away!" Edward ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Richard retorted. "You're lucky to be alive right now."

"So are you! You'd be dead if it wasn't for me!" Edward exclaimed. Richard pulled another small gun out from behind him, shooting Edward in the arm. Edward yelled out as he fell down to the ground, clutching his arm.

"Stay there." he ordered, running down the hall.

Edward gasped for air, the same thought running through his head over and over again.

 _Why are people like this? Why can't they be good?_

Suddenly, a small beeping could be heard. Edward glanced down at his watch, a small map displaying on the screen. Edward, still clutching his arm grabbed against the decaying wall. For some reason, a sprinkler system had activated, drenching the small room in water. Edward ignored it, walking out of the room, grunting as his arm rubbed against the wall.

He trudged on, following the map on his wrist. The sprinklers stopped, and now soaking wet, Edward was back in the room where the operation table was. The restraints were still on the floor, and the two beaten men were crumpled on the floor too. Edward hastened his pace, glancing at the watch. He turned into an open doorway, which was filled with lockers of some kind. Edward had peered inside each of the lockers, his vision starting to fuzz slightly. but sure enough, in one of them a pile of metallic parts spilled out.

Edward tapped his watch again, but this time, nothing happened. Edward groaned, stooping down, rummaging through the pile of armor, looking for a specific piece.

"Come on, where is it?!" Edward mumbled to himself. Finally, Edward picked up the helmet, placing it on his head. He noticed the bottom part of the helmet was retracted. _That must've been it. He had to have taken the helmet, then use it's dissemble function to get rid off the rest of the armor._ Edward's arm spiked with pain, and Edward clutched it. "I need this on me, now."

He slipped the helmet on, then an interface sparked up, a question appearing in his sight.

 **Some suit components compromised, Activate vocal command module?**

"Yes." Edward stated plainly.

" **Hey Ed."** Rhet's voice replied. **"How can I help you?"**

"I need to get the suit on me, fast!" Edward ordered the computer.

" **The suit components can't connect to the headgear without enough power. If you can pulse your energy towards them, it should power the automatic suiting process. This problem seems complicated, you should call me up on it."**

"I don't have time!"

"You're right about that." Richard's voice interjected.

Edward spun around, his night vision giving him a clear sight of Richard pointing a gun at him. "Richard, don't do this." he pleaded, his visor retracted..

"I don't take orders from you." Richard retorted.

"Where's Timebreaker?" Edward replied.

"He's gone, no thanks to you."

Edward put his hands up. "Richard, you don't have to do this, we don't need to fight."

"I don't think you understand." Richard replied. "I do need to do this. I need to do this, because no one else is willing to, or able to. I need to do this, because everyone else is too busy worrying about their own conscience to actually save anyone. I need to do this, because people like you, refuse to help when people need it!"

Edward just stared at Richard, a hint of sadness in his voice. "What have you become?"

"I've become what I need to be to help people. Something, you wouldn't know much about. You're not a hero."

Edward took a deep breath. "There's nothing I can do to convince you, is there."

"Absolutely nothing."

"Then I'm so sorry." Edward replied. Suddenly, he began to glow, Richard stared for only a moment before firing, but then suddenly a wave of light fired through the room, throwing Richard back into the wall. When the wave subsided, Edward fell to his knees, reaching for the pile of his suit. "Now, he said weakly."

The components of the suit began to cling onto him, forming the chestplate, arms and legs. Edward cringed when they clung to his arm. Richard began to work his way up. "How?! You can't use your powers without the suit!"

"Perhaps you don't know me then." Edward replied, his robotic voice returning. Fully armored, he began to walk towards Richard. Richard tried to punch him, but immediately regretted the decision, pulling back his hand in pain. "Since the day I was born, I pledged myself to doing good. I wanted to help people, and I will continue to do so until the day I die."

"Do good with this!" Richard reached into his pocket, pulling out a small device, throwing it at the suit. Edward felt a small buzz, but instead of hurt, he felt, rejuvenated. His arm still throbbed, but it was numbing up. Richard stepped back as the device had no effect. "What? How did-"

Edward shot his hand out, pinning Richard to the wall. "If I followed your philosophy, I should kill you right now. Is that what you want?!" he asked mechanically. Richard winced at his tight grip. The Mega Knight released him, and Richard fell to his knees. "If I wanted to kill you, I would, but even now, I see how good you can be! I'm so sorry for you, you've let malice take hold of you, and I hope you'll change! In the meantime, I know just the place for you."

* * *

"Peterson, where could they be?" the chief asked. "It's almost midnight."

"Beats me." Peterson squeaked. "Probably fighting Timebreaker right now!"

"I sure hope they're alright." the chief replied. "If the Mega Knight fails, I don't think anyone can take him down." He took a sip of his coffee, then offered some to his comrade.

"Sorry, my mommy says I'm not allowed to drink that."

The chief chuckled. "I believe it."

"Wait up, looky there chief, there's the Mega Knight!" Peterson squealed.

The chief quickly turned around, seeing the Mega Knight ushering along someone else. The chief and officer Peterson bolted outside to meet him, but paused.

"Officer Howell?"

"This is the vigilante from the bank robbery last night." the Mega Knight stated.

"I knew it!" Peterson squeaked. "I knew he was trouble!"

"I, Howell, why would you do this?" the chief asked. Richard said nothing, leading to another outburst. "You were supposed to be the best of us!" he continued, his voice echoing throughout the night air."

"Officer Peterson, would you be so kind as to handcuff officer Howell?"

"Okey-dokey!" Peterson replied, walking pulling his handcuffs out. "Officer Howell, you're under arrest for being a big meany pants."

"Peterson!" the chief bellowed.

"Oh yeah, and assault, and, um-"

"Try vigilantism." the chief added.

"Oh yeah, that too." Peterson continued, sliding the cuffs onto Richard's hands. Edward took a few steps back as Richard was escorted inside.

"Mega Knight." Richard commented. Edward paused, glancing at the man being led inside. "I'm the one sorry for you. When you finally see just how cruel the world really is, you'll know who was right. I'm not through with you yet!"

"Peterson, take him away, and read him his rights."

"Okay, so you have the right to be quiet, and-"

Edward lost track of the conversation as they disappeared through the doors. "Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, Peterson's a scrappy little guy, weirdest sucker you'll ever meet, but he can handle himself." the chief said. "Where's Timebreaker?"

"I got a little distracted, I'm sorry."

"Well, catching another criminal is just as good, and we know what to look out for. Again, we can't thank you enough."

"I wish I could stay and finish this, but I'm already breaking protocol by still being here. I need to leave."

"I get it, people need you." the chief replied.

"If Timebreaker shows up again, I'll make a case to come back."

The chief chuckled. "Mega Knight, you're a pleasure to work with. If there's anything the 19th precinct can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I will." Edward replied, sticking his hand out. "So long."

The chief shook his hand. "So long."

Edward turned to leave, but paused. "Oh, one more thing." Edward added. The chief turned around again, facing him. Edward pointed at him. "Please, don't ever stop fighting for what's right."

The chief smiled. "You got it." he replied. The Mega Knight, then took off, kicking up dust as he soared into the air. The chief held onto his hat, glancing up at the sky.

"DAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNG!" Peterson interjected. "That was awesome."

"Yes it was, Peterson. Yes it was."

* * *

 **Well, cool. Shout out to ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderworld for the OC, thank you so much. I've enjoyed playing around with this character, and I hope you were pleased with most of it. Anyway, thanks for reading, be sure to write a review telling me how I did, or with questions for characters. The more you interact with the story, the more fun you'll have, I hope. Anyway, until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	15. Glass

**Okay, I'm back. This may or may not be the last chapter of my writing flurry. If it is, thanks for paying attention. I'll try to do these more often.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 _Base of Mega Knight operations, Maryland; March 30, 2075; 9:32 A.M._

Langston burst into lab, his face red with rage. "SAUNDERS!"

Rhet spun around on his chair, and Edward sat up in his chair, a look of worry on his face. "Yes sir." the latter uttered.

"If you didn't happen to be in recovery right now, I'd give you the punishment of a lifetime!" Langston boomed. "What were you thinking?!"

Edward looked down. "Why does everyone say that?"

"You know very full well why! You do understand that you aren't allowed to so much as put the suit on without my authorization, right?" Langston replied.

"Sir, people were in danger, and I had to get involved." Edward retorted.

"And look where that's gotten you! You look like you were just shot."

"Actually, he was, in the arm." Rhet interjected.

"What! The suit malfunctioned!"

"Oh no," Rhet replied. "Edward stopped the robbery, and then took on a vigilante."

Langston fumed. "Is this true?"

"Yes sir." Edward replied. "Those people needed help, and I was the only one that could help them."

"You could've died!" Langston retorted. "Then where would you be? Who would take down Overwatch? Talon? You're not done yet soldier! So I suggest, you leave the thinking to me, or you will never set another foot in that suit! Do I make myself absolutely clear?!"

Edward nodded solemnly. "Yes sir."

"And you!" Langston immediately spun to face Rhet.

"What did I do?" Rhet replied defensively.

"If you had disabled the suit like I asked you to do, none of this would've happened!"

"Ambassador, you can't in good conscience tell Edward to not help people." Rhet stormed. "If he wants to help people then let him."

"You don't talk back to me like that!" Langston yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Rhet exclaimed. "Lecture me?"

"I'd have the right mind-" Langston said, quietly again. "To smack that stupid grin off your face!" Langston raised his fists. Rhet cringed at the sudden movement, but before the blow was struck, Langston's arm was grabbed by another force. Edward then shoved Langston back a couple of steps, the ambassador recoiling at the strength.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Edward exclaimed, standing between the two. "We're a team! Stuff like that is never EVER called for. Now Langston, apologize!"

Langston brushed the dust off his suit, taking a deep breath. "I-," he uttered, his eyes bouncing back and forth from Edward and Rhet. He sighed, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry."

Edward then glanced at Rhet, who was glaring at Langston. He then just rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

"Guys, we're a team." Edward added. "We need each other. I can't fight without both of you, Langston keeps me safe politically, and you Rhet, keep me safe on the field by maintaining the suit. We all need each other, and we need to act like it." He looked at the ambassador. "Langston, I'm sorry for breaking protocol, I know you're just worried. I'll try to be more careful in the future."

"Thank you, Edward." he replied, glancing at Rhet for a split-second. "That means a lot to me."

Rhet rolled his eyes, sitting back down. "I'll be done with the suit in a week, but Edward will need at least twice that time to recover. Now, ambassador, was there anything else you wanted?"

Langston shook his head. "No, there wasn't." He then turned to face Edward. "Get better soon, the world needs the Mega Knight."

"I'll do my best."

"Right, I best be off, I need to prepare for my meeting in New York with the security council next week, and then the rest of the UN after that."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Well, with a proposition as big as mine, we have to get the world's approval on it. I'll be there to make sure you're here to stay. In the meantime, stay out of trouble you two, you're the reason my hair is gray already. So long."

"Okay, take care." Edward replied as Langston left. As soon as he left, Edward turned to Rhet, taking a few steps towards the desk. "Rhet?"

"What." he replied, still upset.

"Are you doing okay?" Edward asked, leaning over his desk.

"Yeah, fine, just go plug yourself back in."

"Rhet, you're not fooling anyone, I saw what happened when Langston was gonna clock you. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Edward, I'm fine." Rhet urged. "Just, I need to be alone for a bit if that's alright."

Edward nodded. "Okay, um, sure thing."

"Thanks."

Edward went back to his chair, sitting back as the stream of yellow substance was once again activated. However, aside from the relief, his mind still burned. _What is happening to everyone?_

* * *

 _UN Headquarters, New York City, New York; April 3, 2075; 1:52 P.M_

"Now, gentleman, I can assure you that the situation with the Mega Knight is under control."

"Is it?" Fervent asked.

"Don't think you're fooling anyone, we know about the Mega Knight in New York." Friess added.

"Then you'll also know that it was completely sanctioned by me."

"That's a lie, and you know it!" Korsakov exclaimed. "Or, perhaps you need a refresher." The Russian ambassador began to type in something on his holovid, which then sequentially projected in front of each ambassador. On it, a familiar face appeared."

" _Welcome to Channel 66 news, the zippiest news around. I'm Lauren Freeworth, here with New York's finest 19th precinct. We're joined today by the Chief Hopkins, thanks for agreeing to meet with me."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"So, there was a lot of commotion around here a week ago wasn't there. You dealt with Timebreaker, and a local vigilante."_

 _"That's right,"_

 _"That's not all, apparently, you had the Mega Knight assist you, is that correct?"_

 _"Yes, it is."_

 _"What are your thoughts on the Mega Knight?"_

 _"Well, around here, the Mega Knight gets a bad rap, because ever since he trashed Times Square, it's left him with a bad name. I too, wasn't all that fond of him, I didn't think he was a real hero, just another poser."_

 _"Wasn't? As in the past tense."_

 _"Yeah, so when Timebreaker attacked the bank, we surrounded it, but we couldn't go in because they had hostages. It wasn't until the Mega Knight came, that we were able to save those people. When we found out it was Timebreaker, the Mega Knight looked at me and said 'This man hurts people, and I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else.' Working with him changed my outlook."_

 _"That's incredible that you got to speak with a living legend."_

 _"It was a real treat, but there's more. He and another officer left to go find Timebreaker, but when he came back, it turns out that very officer I sent with him was the vigilante causing problems for us at the bank."_

 _"Ooh, exciting."_

 _"As soon as we brought him in, the Mega Knight had to go, something about him staying too long. But before he left, he made on last request. He said 'Don't ever stop fighting for what's right.'"_

 _"Interesting, so what are your comments now?"_

 _"I say, the if the Mega Knight isn't a hero, I don't know who is."_

The playback paused, and the security council all stared at Langston. "Well?" Ambassador Friess asked.

The American ambassador sighed sitting down. "Well what?"

"Do you have anything to say?"

"I don't see what the problem is here." Langston replied.

"The problem, Mr. Langston, is that you're losing control of your own weapon." Korsakov stated.

"I can assure you, the Mega Knight is well under my control."

"We as the security council don't believe you." Fervent continued. "As a result, we've made some, changes."

Langston tilted his head. "Changes, what kind of changes?"

"We call it, the Round Table agreement." the Chinese Ambassador added.

"Who proposed this?!" Langston asked angrily.

"I did." Gong continued. "Mr. Langston, while we appreciate you and your help with instigating the Mega Knight, we also cannot tolerate him being under your full control."

"The Mega Knight proposal clearly states-"

"That the Mega Knight, at the twilight of his career, shall report to only you." Senator Gong continued. "As we've stated, we as the Security council feel compelled to have equal shares to this power."

"This is outrageous!" Langston bellowed.

"This is fair." Fervent added. "If you truly have so much 'faith' in the Mega Knight, then prove it to us now. Assuming the rest of the UN agrees to even allow the Mega Knight to exist, Ambassador Gong will propose his resolution this next week. I'm sorry Mr. Langston, but we must provide equality."

Langston's face fell into a blank expression as he nodded. "Is that all?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Indeed." Mr. Gong replied. "I call for adjournment."

"Agreed." each of the ambassadors added. They each stood up and began to leave.

"Mr. Gong, a moment if you will." Langston asked.

"Of course." Gong added. "How can I help you?"

"Don't think for a second I don't see what you're trying to do here. No, I'm not going to let you take control of the Mega Knight."

The Chinese ambassador frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about. You know Mr. Langston, some people just want to help others. From what I've seen, the Mega Knight is one of those people, and I too fancy myself as one of them. I encourage you to look outside yourself, and do the same. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch."

Mr. Gong walked past Langston as he stood there. "Don't make me your enemy."

"I'm not making you do anything." Mr. Gong replied in the doorway. "I don't want to be your enemy, but in all honesty, with that stunt you pulled with 'the fate of the Mega Knight in your hands', I'm not too eager to be your friend either. Sewing power without justice and equality will reap only sorrow. As long as I stand, I will not let you control this power alone. Good day, ambassador."

Langston stood silently as Mr. Gong left, clenching his fists. Glaring almost through the wall. He could just imagine the smirk on Mr. Gong's face. "We'll see about that." Langston growled.

* * *

 **Ouch, Langston's starting to feel it a little bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was a shorter one. Be sure to tell me how I did with the reviews, until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	16. Inner Peace Pt1

**Well, last chapter was a doozy. The whole Mega Knight team got nerfed, hard. Wait, no! That doesn't count!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 _Mega Knight base of Operations; Maryland, April 5, 2075; 2:03 P.M._

Langston knocked on the open door frame to Rhet's lab. "Knock knock, how're you boys doing today?"

"Oh, hello Langston." Edward replied. "I'm doing pretty well all things considered. Thanks."

"You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, loads."

"I'm glad." Langston said. "How about you Rhet?"

"I'm fine." Rhet replied, not turning around. "What do you want?"

Langston glanced at Edward for a moment, then back at the scientist. "How's the suit coming?"

"I'm almost done, it'll be ready by tonight."

"I'm glad, because I have another mission for you, Edward."

Edward looked up at him. "What is it sir?"

"No Langston." Rhet argued spinning his chair around. "Edward isn't fully healed yet."

"He looks better, besides that bandage on his arm, he looks fine to me."

"With all due respect, the man was shot!" Rhet continued.

"Rhet, I can handle it." Edward commented.

Rhet looked at Edward. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, sure I'm a little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Excellent." Langston commented. "You leave first thing in the morning."

Rhet rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious."

"Rhet, I'll be fine. I'm feeling loads better."

"Tell you what, I have to make a call real fast, but let me know by the end of the day if you're ready for briefing."

"Sure thing."

"Great I'll leave you boys to it. Bye." he continued, walking away.

Rhet stared suspiciously at Edward. "Edward, how are you really doing?"

"I'm feeling better."

"Ed, I'm very well aware of what my machines are capable of, and how your body heals. Lying to me isn't going to work."

"Rhet, I'll be fine, trust me."

"If your arm isn't fully recovered, then It'll take all the longer for it to heal."

"Rhet, what if people need me? Even if my arm isn't 100 percent quite yet, it's my left arm."

"That's your cannon arm." Rhet argued. "The arm that goes through a lot of rigorous movement."

"Not as much as my right arm," Edward retorted. "Depending on what I need to do, I may not even need weapons."

"What mission have you gone on where you didn't need your weapons?!"

"Okay, fair enough, but the armor keeps me safe. On top of that, I'll be careful."

"I still don't like it."

"Tell you what, let's tell Langston that I'll go, do my best, but if my injuries are too bad, I'll come back. The suit will help me too, if I just take in more energy, it'll help me stay stable, and as a result, keep healing."

"Are you sure?" Rhet asked.

"Positive."

Rhet paused, thinking it over. He sighed. "Edward, don't die."

"I won't, but, where am I going anyway?"

* * *

 _Himalayas, Nepal; April 6, 2075; 9:09 P.M._

Edward trudged through the snow, wearing heavy winter gear. The sun had set a little over an hour ago, but the temperature continued to plummet. He shivered in his coat. "I so wish I could take the suit right now."

" _The Second-pshh-Shambali see the Mega-pshh-ey'll hide Zenyatta-pshh."_ Rhet added on the communicator.

"Rhet? I'm not getting a lot of connection."

" _The Himalayas-pshh-dead zones-pshh."_

"Are you still gonna hear me?"

" _We should-pshh-fine, you're-pshh-village."_

"What?" Edward spoke into the communicator. "Rhet, I can't understand you. Rhet?"

" _Just-pshh-going."_

Edward nodded. "Okay?" He continued to walk as the wind blew harder. The snow was falling faster than before. "I need to find shelter, but if Rhet thinks I'm close, I better keep going."

Suddenly, he saw a bright flash of light, followed by a large crack above him. Edward cringed at the sound, looking up. Snow collapsed from the mountain next to him. Luckily, there wasn't a lot of it, but Edward quickened his pace anyway.

"Rhet, how close am I? It's getting kinda scary up here." Edward commented to his communicator. However, when there wasn't an immediate reply, Edward tapped his watch. "Rhet? Can you hear me?" When there still wasn't a response, Edward tightened the grip on his backpack. "I guess I'm on my own."

Lightning continued to crack through the night as Edward continued his long walk. When another strike of lighting hit the mountain, Edward looked up to see only another small amount of snow trickle down the mountain. Edward sighed gratefully. "Thank you!" he shouted to the sky.

As he walked, he came across a divergence in the path. In between the two paths, an aged wooden sign pointed at each path. Edward walked towards the sign, shining his light on the wood, but the characters on the sign didn't look familiar at all. Edward took a couple of steps back, glancing at each path. "Let's see. Where to go." Upon further consideration, Edward smiled. "Choose the right when a choice is placed before you." he commented, walking in that direction.

The path led even higher in the mountains, and as he continued on, the tall mountains acted as some shield from the blizzard. Edward sighed in relief, and he kept walking. As he peeked over the hill, he could see smoke rising over chimneys. Edward quickened his pace, peering over to see a series of small wooden huts. Edward smiled gratefully. "Thank goodness I made it."

He descended into the village, passing huts. He couldn't see into them, but he could feel brief glimpses of warmth as he passed each window. "There's gotta be an inn or something around here."

"Excuse me, my good sir, but you appear to be lost." a robotic voice added.

Edward spun around, he could see an omnic, clothed with a brown robe, tilting his head. "Um, yes, is there a place I could stay for the night?"

"Indeed, the monastery is always accepting of lost souls such as yourself. Please, come with me."

Edward followed the robed robot as they weaved past houses. He led him out of the village, and onto a snowy path, mud coloring the snow a mucky brown color. Edward continued to follow him for what seemed like an eternity, the blizzard still raging on. "How much closer are?"

"Not far now, but we must make haste. The monastery does not have the same protection from the snow as the village does." the robot called back.

Edward continued to trudge along the ascending path, until finally it evened out. Edward looked around the foggy area. "Are we here?"

"Indeed." the robot replied. "The monastery is but a short walk away."

"Understood, thank you."

"It is of no trouble, now come, let us find shelter."

They continued to walk past, Edward could make out some statues, but the heavy fog prevented him from seeing what they were. Even his guide was disappearing from time to time. Finally, the fog lightened as they approached a set of stairs. They both ascended into a small room.

"Welcome to the Shambali monastery. We are currently in the sanctum, where my brothers come to meditate."

Edward continued on, leaving the fog behind. The interior of the building was brightly lit with simple lamps and chandeliers. Other green and brown robed figures wandered around in open spaces, some conversing with each other. Despite the open roof, the building felt warm, prompting Edward to remove his jacket.

"Thank you." Edward replied gratefully. "I don't know what I would've done without your help.

"Please, continue in, ask for my brother Pazatta, he is the leader here."

"I will, thank you again." Edward continued, walking further into the sanctum. As he passed different figures, he noticed that all of them were omnics. _I knew about the Shambali before, but I've never suspected that they made all of this._

"Peace be upon you." An omnic commented.

"Hi, do you know where Pazatta is?"

"Indeed, he is meditating with our brothers there." The robot pointed at the main floor, which jutted out from the side of the wall. A pale omnic sat among other robed figures, seeming to mumble something.

"Thank you." Edward commented. He made his way to the platform, standing just outside of the circle.

"Remember my brothers," the pale omnic stated. "We are all one under the Iris."

The Omnics continued to sit in some kind of meditative stance. Edward stood quietly, trying not to disrupt them.

"Remember my brothers, we must be connected and united, inequality breeds destruction."

Edward tilted his head slightly. _Interesting._

"We must serve the Iris, and preach equality through all the world." the omnic continued. The robot then turned to face Edward. "Would you care to join us human?"

Edward perked up. "Oh, um, no thank you."

The Omnic then stood. "Very well then, let us cease for a moment while I discuss with this visitor." As the other omnics left, the pale one walked towards Edward. "Peace be upon you, I am Pazatta. I hope you enjoyed listening to our meditations."

"They were interesting to listen to, but a lot of it sounds familiar."

"Indeed, we believe the Iris is an everlasting ideal. Many lost souls cling to it for peace. Perhaps, you may find peace here as well."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to pass." Edward replied. "I'm just looking for a place to stay the night."

"I see, walk with me, I will show you a place for you to rest."

"Thank you."

As they walked, Edward continued glancing around at different figures. They all seemed, similar, almost identical. _I guess equality is a high priority around here._

"You're searching for something." Pazatta commented.

Edward nodded. "Maybe,"

"Many can find peace here, but I sense what you are searching for is not shelter from this. You carry a great deal on your shoulders."

"I, um, I was hoping to find someone. Zenyatta?"

"Alas, Zenyatta is not here."

"What?"

"Zenyatta abandoned the monastery over a disagreement with our teachings. He has not been here in years."

"Well, where is he then?"

"I know not,"

"I see. Do you know where I could find him?"

Pazatta paused outside a curtain-lined door. "Here is where you will stay, er, what is your name?"

"Edward, thank you, but do you know where he could be?"

"You speak as though you do not wish to learn, but to do harm."

"What? No, I just," Edward paused. "Look, I need to find him."

"Why is that?"

"I, can't say. But, it's very important."

Pazatta nodded. "I will see what I can do, but now, you must rest."

"Thank you." Edward replied, stepping through the curtain. Edward glanced around the small room. There was a mat on the floor, with a toilet, mirror and sink on the other side of it. Edward nodded his head. "Okay, this is okay." he muttered. As he laid on the floor, he stared at the ceiling, which had art displayed, but it was too dark to see. He sighed. "If Zenyatta isn't here, then where could he be?"

The next morning, Edward awoke to a sound of a gong. He sat up groggily rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. He reached for his backpack, peering inside of it, pulling out an apple. _While it is the suit, it's nice it can hold stuff too._

Edward walked out of the room, glancing at his watch. _6 in the morning huh? Well, at least it isn't 4_. He glanced around the sanctum, but to his surprise, none of the omnics were present. "Where is everybody?"

He heard the gong ring again, and he walked outside into the open air. The fog from last night had completely dissipated, featuring a clear sky above him. The clear sky also revealed a set of giant statues of Omnics, each one sitting in a meditative position. Between the lines of statues, all of the Omnics gathered.

"Peace be upon you brothers." Pazatta greeted.

"Peace be upon you." each of the omnics replied. Edward was shocked at the simultaneous reply.

"Let us begin our meditation." Pazatta stated. "Remember, it is through-"

"Pazatta!" another voice squeaked. The other Omnics spoke amongst themselves, puzzled at the outburst. Edward walked around the group, making his way to the front. He saw a boy, no more than about 12, talking with the leader.

"And you're sure?" Pazatta asked. The boy nodded in reply.

"What's going on."

Pazatta looked at Edward. "Bandits, in the village."

"What? We need to help them!"

"Indeed. I am the guardian of this sanctum, it is my responsibility to protect all of those souls in the village."

"I'll come with you." Edward replied. "You'll need my help."

"I cannot allow a visitor to be injured, this is my responsibility. I will handle it."

"Trust me," Edward commented. "I can fight."

"I do not doubt that, which is why if I fall, you must keep my brothers safe. Can I entrust you to do that?"

"But why fight alone? We are stronger together, it's how we become better, isn't that one of Mondatta's teachings? To be united in compassion?"

The Omnics behind Edward nodded, muttering with each other. Pazatta sighed. "You are versed in Shabali teachings?"

Edward nodded. "The Shambali have done so much for the Omnics, I know what it's like to fight the majority, to fight for what's right. It's hard, and it always will be, but it also will always be worth it, and when we work together, it makes it so much easier. Think about the relationship that bonds you and your brothers, won't that make you stronger?"

Pazatta made a mechanical whir, which sounded like a sigh. "You sound just like our brother Zenyatta. Indeed, if you feel compelled to join me, then I will not stop you."

"Thank you." Edward replied. "We need to go, now."

"Now that I think on this, I must equip my weapons." Pazatta mentioned. "Please, go down and help where you can. Do what you must to protect them, for they are lost."

"Understood." Edward replied, dashing down the hill. As soon as he was a good distance down, he swung on his backpack. "Time to suit up."

* * *

"Round them up in the middle!" a tall man ordered. Scruffy looking men shoved the villagers into the town square, where a large pavilion stood firm. Frightened villagers screamed as the armed men pointed their guns at them.

"We got them all."

"Good," the leader commented. He took a few steps forward, glancing at the main group of villagers. "I'm sorry my friends, it is not my intention to harm you." a hint of british in his accent. "However, I cannot say the same for my friends here."

The armed men pointed their guns at the frightened villagers, leading to a gasp from most of them. "But we have nothing!" one of them shouted.

"Not even a little golden Iris medallion? What do you take me for?" the bandit leader asked. "I'm sure that all of those could calm these, er, savages down, wouldn't you agree lads?" The armed men all laughed in agreement, but kept their guns still aimed at the mass of people. "So, let's just make this easy on all of us, and keep this simple, right? Give us your gold, and we'll be on our way."

The villagers all looked at each other, almost unsure of what to do. Suddenly, a voice popped up, a boy charging to the front of the group.

"NO!"

The bandit leaders tilted his head, an angry look appearing on his face. "Who said that?!" he yelled. He pointed at the group, and one of the gunmen walked towards the teenage boy. Another figure, a woman stood in front of the boy.

"Please no, you can't-"

The gunman promptly smacked her aside with his weapon. The boy shouted something in a different language, then turned to face the gunman, spitting on him. The gunman forcefully grabbed the boy's arm, and dragged him to the leader. The woman cried out, as the villagers restrained her from bounding towards her son. The gunman threw the boy on the ground in front of the bandit leader.

"So, what do we have here? What's your name, boy?" the bandit leader asked. The boy frowned, looking down. "Don't make me ask you again!" the man continued.

"Malay."

"Malay, I see." the bandit continued. "I admire your spirit, but you got it all wrong. I'm trying to help you. You seem like a smart boy, I bet you know that."

"I know you're a thief, and a liar."

"Well there's no need to talk like that, we're all friends here. You just, need to be a little open-minded here, a man's got to make a living. Wasn't there a teaching by that robot, right, 'through loss to we gain,'?"

"Mondatta." the boy replied bitterly. "And he was talking about service."

"Yes, now you get to put that into action by helping me. Go tell your friends over there to give up their gold, and I'll be on my way. Sound good?"

The boy looked up. "Sorry, my mother said not to give my pearls to swine like you."

The other gunmen laughed at the comment, leading to a glare from the leader, who promptly stood up. "I see, well that's a shame." he replied, turning to face the crowd. "Look to your youth, see what happens when you don't comply." the bandit leader pulled out a little pistol, which led to a scream from the woman. After a quick motion, there was a bright light, and the leader clutched his hand, cursing under his breath. "What the devil?"

The other bandits turned to see a gray suit of armor, it's golden visor glowing brightly. The captured boy scurried back to the group, while the bandits were distracted. The figure lowered it's cannon, pointing it's open hand to the bandit leader. "That's-" Edward stopped mid-word, his hand shooting to where his mouth should have been. _What's wrong with the voice modulator, why isn't it working?_

"Somebody shoot him!" the bandit leader yelled. However, contrary to the command, not a single one of the gunmen fired a shot.

"But, that's the Mega Knight!"

The bandit thief paused, glancing at the figure, standing up as he clutched his hand. "So I see. Very well then, Knight, how would you like to leave?"

Edward was dead silent. _What is wrong with my voice modulator, it's not changing my voice! Why isn't it changing my voice?!_

"Hello, anyone in there?" the bandit leader asked again.

 _If I talk, my identity is compromised! Not only that, I'm not going to be able to take on all these gunmen without the hostages getting hurt._ Suddenly, Edward had a thought. _Unless, he doesn't know that._

"What if I'm not interested?" Edward replied.

The bandit thief paused. "Is that how you always talked?"

"Yeah." Edward replied. "Is that how you always talked? I'd want to see a doctor on a voice that emotionally scarring, it's almost as bad as your face."

The bandits laughed again, leading to another disgusted growl from the leader. "You've got a loud mouth, Mega Knight."

"Well, in all fairness, you're men didn't disagree with me."

The leader glanced at his men, who were completely silent at his gaze. "You're not wrong, but these buffoons aren't the brightest bunch."

The Mega Knight tilted his head. "Those aren't monkeys."

The bandit leader looked very confused. "I said buffoons, not baboons."

"No, I'm pretty sure you said baboons." Edward replied. _Come on, where's Pazatta?! This won't last long!_

The bandit scoffed. "This is the Mega Knight? How can you be this stupid?"

"Well, I'm not the one saying random animal names." Edward retorted. The other bandits howled with laughter, leading to another quick glare from the leader.

"The next person who laughs is going to be shot!" he boomed. When the thieves were quiet, he shot his glare at the Mega Knight. "And as for you, your mockery is not going to go unpunished!"

The Mega Knight gestured to him. "You're worried about MY mockery? You just insulted every buffoon out there!"

"Baboon?"

"That's what I said!" Edward exclaimed.

"You imbecile! Those aren't-" Suddenly, he paused smiling. "You're stalling."

Edward's heart sunk. _Now would be a really good time for that backup._ "You know what, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. And maybe there's an Omnic behind you, maybe there's not."

The bandit leader scoffed. "No there's not, because you're lying. You're probably not even the real Mega Knight, are you?"

The suited figure nodded. "Yep, you got me, I'm just a poser."

"Right then, take him down." the bandit leader ordered. The gunmen immediately fired on him, causing shrieks from the villagers. The bullets bounced harmlessly off the suit, and Edward fired two shots, both firing past the guards on his side, throwing back two of the gunman. Edward then launched himself forward, disarming the bandits closest to him, only to hear a couple of shots from the last gunman, standing only a few feet away from the bandit leader.

The villagers screamed at the gunfire, causing even more commotion between the villagers. Edward fired another shot, snapping his gun like a twig. The Mega Knight charged forward, smacking the last armed gunman aside, then turning his sights on the leader, who held up a small device.

"One more step and I blow this village sky high!" the bandit leader yelled. "Make a joke about that!"

Edward paused, only to have a small orb fly past him, nailing the leader in the head. He dropped it, and the little remote fell to the ground. He turned around to see Pazatta, rotating two small, floating orbs in his hands. "Thanks."

"Mega Knight." Pazatta spoke. "That was very foolish."

"Um, what?"

Pazatta paused. "You, you are-"

"Wait wait wait, we can't talk about this now." Edward replied, pointing at the villagers. Pazatta hummed slightly, then nodded.

"Are there any wounded among you?" the omnic asked the villagers.

The villagers parted to show the woman Edward saw earlier carrying the boy that spoke up. He was wounded in the chest, leading Edward to nearly gasp in shock. Pazatta immediately rushed over while Edward just stood still. _Even after all that, I still couldn't protect them all?_

"He's still breathing, but not strongly, we'll take him back to the monastery. Mega Knight-"

"Right," Edward agreed. He cradled the boy in his arms, and took off into the air.

* * *

Edward paced nervously outside the curtained room, the suit making a soft clunking sound with each step. The teenager had grown quiet, and he knew it wasn't a good sign. Eventually, Pazatta walked out of the room.

"Well?" Edward asked.

"It is hard to say. He seems to be stable, but his life is at a crossroads."

Edward sighed. "I did this, it's my fault."

"Perhaps it is," Pazatta stated. "But, it is my understanding that if you hadn't intervened, he would've died nonetheless."

Edward paused. "Can I go see him?"

Pazatta stepped aside, gesturing in. Edward pushed aside the curtain, glancing into the room. Contrary to his room, this one was a little more spacious, providing ample space to move around a central table. There were a surprising few tools, but bandages were seen to be the most prominent one. The boy was lying down on the table, and Edward walked in.

"Hey buddy."

The boy glanced at him. "You are-"

"That's right, I'm the Mega Knight. You're Malay, right?" Edward replied, leaning against the wall. "What's up?"

"Um, the sky?"

Edward chuckled. "You know, I have a friend who would love that joke."

"Cool," Malay commented. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood."

"In the Himalayas?"

"Yeah, just cruising."

"Woah, you can fly, right?"

"Sure can, it's how I got you up here. That was a brave thing you did back there."

Malay frowned. "I just, didn't want them to take my mom's medallion, the Shambali is everything to her."

Edward nodded. "Do you believe it?"

"I dunno, in my opinion it just sounds repetitive, but, I know I want to make her happy."

Edward smiled under the suit. "Well, you're a brave kid, and you know what, I'll bet she's very proud of you."

"Mega Knight, am I going to die?" Malay asked suddenly.

"Wait, what?" Edward asked, confused.

"Am I going to die? I heard something about that from Pazatta, am I going to die?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't know, but I will say this. I know for a fact that dying isn't all that bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how I believe it, we get to go to the spirit world."

"Where's that?"

"Far away." Edward continued. "But as soon as we get there, we get to help others even more."

"Really?"

"Of course, death isn't something to be feared. It's just 'passing through the veil' as I've heard it."

"It sounds, nice."

Edward smiled under the suit. "I'm glad you think so."

"Me too, but I'm really tired. Can, I get some rest?"

"Sure thing boss." Edward replied, standing up. "Get better soon."

"Mega Knight?"

Edward paused. "Yeah?"

"Can, I go there someday, to the spirit world?"

"Absolutely." Edward replied. "We all will, but until that time, don't stop fighting for what's right."

"I won't."

Edward stepped through the curtain, lightly batting at his facemask, the metal lightly scratching against each other.

"It is hard to show feelings through a mask, is it not?" Pazatta commented.

Edward perked up, glancing at Pazatta. "Pazatta, you can't-"

"Worry not, your secret is safe with me, I'll delete you from my memory as soon as you leave."

"I, thank you." Edward said. "You've done a lot for me, I appreciate that."

"Of course, though our beliefs may differ, I believe we both agree that we must strive our most to change the world for the better."

"Yeah, you're right." Edward agreed. "The world is a mess, but-"

Edward was interrupted by his watch beeping. He glanced down, curiously glancing at it. "That looks important." Pazatta added.

"It is." Edward noted. "I'll be a minute."

"Of course."

Edward took a few steps away, waiting until he was all alone before answering. He lightly tapped the watch. "Rhet, only you could find a way to create wi-fi."

"Edward! Thank heaven! Where have you been?!"

"I'm in the Himalayas, Zenyatta isn't here."

"Edward drop that, we have a bigger problem on our hands!"

"Wait, what? Rhet, what's wrong"

"It's the Chinese ambassador from the UN, he's been taken hostage!"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!** **Another multi-chapter story. These are fun to write actually, I hope you enjoy them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, be sure to review to tell me how I did, and with any questions you have for me or the characters. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	17. Inner Peace Pt2

_Lijiang, China; April 6th, 2075; 8:03 P.M._

The city of Lijiang was well lit at night, the life of the city just barely beginning as the sun went down. Hover-cars floated around, drifting to the destination of a local bar or to their homes. However, one of these building was buzzing with life, much more so than usual, cars pulling into the stalls of this one in particular. One especially modest limo pulled over to the front of the building, where a neatly dressed woman waited. As the occupant of the vehicle exited, the attendant smiled.

"Hello Mr. Gong." a woman greeted.

"Hello miss," the ambassador replied, closing the door behind him. "This is the right place for the Lijiang control center conference, yes?"

"Indeed, the Lucheng company thanks you for your attendance, it's not everyday that an ambassador from the security council joins us for our public conference. With your funding and support, we'll reach the stars in no time."

"I'm glad to help, I'm interested to see what Lucheng Interstellar has in mind for it's next project, and I'm sure that the public is too."

The woman led him to a dark cylindrical room, lined with glowing stars on the walls. A large spire protruded from the middle of the room, displaying an orange hologram above it. Chairs were lined up throughout the entire room, and reporters were chatting, idly waiting for the presentation to begin. The woman gestured to the front row. "Here you are sir."

"Thank you," Mr. Gong continued. The reporters glanced at the ambassador, quickly shaking their cameramen awake. Then, like moths to a flame, they walked over to the politician.

"Ambassador Gong, do you have an affiliation with the Lucheng Interstellar company?"

"Are you funding them?"

"Do you have any idea what they'll be presenting today?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here to support the upward growth of my country, both figuratively, and literally." the ambassador replied, leading to a few polite laughs. "But honestly, I'm just as-"

Something then caught his eye, as more people trickled in, a security guard rushed past him, and he glanced backward. He could see another guard speaking with a figure he couldn't quite see.

"Look buddy, no robots."

"Is this not a public conference?" the omnic replied.

"Public for anyone except you tin can, buzz off."

Mr. Gong sighed, standing up to make his way to the entrance. "Excuse me, is there a problem here?" the Chinese ambassador asked.

The two guards turned around, standing up straight upon realizing who he was. "Nothing sir, just, kindly asking this omnic to leave."

"Kindly?" Mr. Gong repeated. "I'd like to hear your definition on kind, please."

"Um-"

"Because in my definition, telling this omnic gentleman to 'buzz off' is about the opposite of kind."

"Er-"

"Apologize, and let him through," the ambassador ordered. "Or I'll get your boss to do it for you."

The guards glanced at each other, then turned to the omnic. "My apologies, go right in."

"Thank you." the omnic replied, glancing from the guards to the ambassador. "And to you my friend."

"Please, come sit with me." Mr. Gong replied. "It can be kind of rough around here."

"I thank you for your offer, but I'd prefer to sit in the back to avoid, unnecessary attention."

"Understood, take care." Mr. Gong finished. As he sat back down, he braced himself for more reporters, but sighed with relief when the woman who escorted him got up to the podium.

"Thank you all for attending this conference, we hope you got here safely. As you know, since the Lucheng company's loss at Horizon Lunar colony, we are determined to ensure the security of our research, progress, and company. To talk about some changes we'll be enacting, please welcome, the CEO and founder of our company, Mr. Lucheng."

The audience clapped, and an older man stepped up to the podium. "Thank you, now for you reporters waiting to jump me with questions, there will be time for that at the end. As you've heard, we've had a significant problem with our exploits over the past few years. With the uprising in the Horizon Lunar colony, and malfunctions in our space station, things could've been better. However, we've worked tirelessly to figure out a way to fix these problems, which is why we're announcing that in September, we'll be sending a new team of scientists, along with a brand new security team, to go back to reclaim our base on the moon."

The audience applauded, but once again, Mr. Gong noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The security guard wandering up and down the aisle went in a quick pace to leave. Mr. Gong turned his attention back to the speaker, some tension beginning to build in his mind.

"Thank you, as we've stated before, the tragedy of the scientists will not be repeated. This security force is state of the art, and will serve the purpose of restoring order to the colony, and maintaining that order for the remainder of it's life."

Mr. Gong waited for the guard to return, but looked confused when he didn't. He glanced all around the room, but to his shock, there were no guards to be seen throughout the entire establishment. _What is going on?_ he thought.

"As for the space station, we are pleased to announce the-"

Suddenly, a loud crack was heard through the air. The CEO was flung back from the podium as the audience gasped. The ambassador turned around, and between him and the exits there stood darkly dressed men, wearing helmets with red glowing eyes, each one holding guns.

However, immediately, a small projectile flew at the head of one of the armed men. Mr. Gong turned to see the omnic he had seen earlier, throwing off it's cloak, revealing that he was actually floating. The other armed gunman charged at the robot, but was met with a swift kick. The ambassador stuck his head out.

"What on earth?" he muttered.

However, before anything else could happen, more men shuffled into the room, boxing in the crowd. There was a stream of black smoke, forming where the destroyed podium was. A figure appeared, pointing their guns at the crowd. "This is rich." he cackled. "I come for the ambassador, and I get Zenyatta, the mighty tin can."

The robot couldn't mutter anything as it was introduced to an electric shock, leading it to collapse on the hard floor.

The guards charged at the omnic, dragging him to the middle. The ambassador yelled at the figure. "What do you want!"

Reaper cackled. "Get everyone to the middle of the room, seal off all the exits. Make sure everything is ready for when they arrive."

Other Talon agents dragged the Ambassador next to the omnic, just in front of the terrorist. "What do we do now? Kill them?"

"Not yet." Reaper ordered. "We're waiting on a few more guests to arrive."

* * *

 _Burma-China border; April 7, 2075; 12:08 P.M._

"Alright Rhet, lay it on me one more time." Edward said, flying through the air.

"They're trapped inside the Lucheng Interstellar control center building, near Lijiang tower. You should be close, less about half an hour."

"This suit moves really fast."

"Don't make it go too fast, you still need power. By the way, how's your arm doing?"

"It hasn't bugged me much so far, it's better now that I have the suit on."

"Good, remember, just go in, grab the ambassador, get out. If you show up, they'll kill him, so speed is key."

"Understood."

"Hey Ed, check your radar."

"What?"

"I'm picking something up, to your left. You see anything?"

Edward glanced to his left, to see an airship following not 50 feet away. "Why are they following me?"

"They're broadcasting something, but I need to translate it, just keep going."

"Rhet, there's another one!" Edward replied, glancing to his right.

"What?"

"It just showed up, this it trippy Rhet."

"Don't worry about it, it's just border patrol."

"They won't shoot me, will they?"

"I doubt it, I'll have a chat."

"Rhet, you can't speak Chinese."

"Yeah, there's a thing called the internet, I'll handle it, just keep going."

"Um, okay?" Edward replied, flying patiently. "That plane on the right looks a little different though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just look at it."

There was silence on Rhet's end for a minute. "Hold on, you're in trouble."

"What? What is it?!" Edward asked nervously.

"Okay, so the good news is that the plane on your left, really is just border patrol, the bad news is that the plane on your right has no identification. It's independently made, and it's heavily armored, so either it's a really rich person that happens to be taking a joy ride in a flying tank through China with no identification, or-"

"It's Overwatch." Edward finished. "They must be after the ambassador too!"

"Edward, border patrol thinks that the Overwatch airship is with us."

"What does that mean?"

Suddenly, something caught Edward's eye, projectiles fired from the border patrol aircraft. The missiles, soared forward, then looped around heading straight for Edward. Edward dodged them, the ship to his right now slightly changing positions, a hatch door opening.

"Edward, fly faster." Rhet urged.

"You got it." Edward agreed, putting more power to the thrusters. He noticed something behind him on his radar. "Rhet, something's coming up behind me, is it another missile?"

"It's a very blue missile." Rhet replied. "It came from the Overwatch ship."

Edward nodded in recognition. "Oh, she's back."

"She?"

Edward cut the power to his thrusters, plummeting like a bomb towards the earth. He oriented himself around, quickly pointing his cannon at the projectile. "Have a taste of your own medicine." Edward replied, shooting two small missiles at the target. He quickly stabilized his fall with his thruster, and missiles exploded soon after. He paused, glancing at his radar to see that the ships were staying stationary. Black smoke billowed from the explosion, leaving Edward very concerned when the figure shot right out of the explosion like a bullet.

"Oh no."

The figure slammed right into Edward, sending them both careening downwards. Edward blocked a punch by Pharah, placing his gloved hand on the suit's jetpack. Immediately, Pharah's jetpack sputtered out and died, putting Edward back in control of his flight pattern.

"Huh, you really need to get that fixed." Edward stated, grabbing Pharah's foot as she fell.

"Don't mock me!" she retorted.

"I'm not the one upside down in the air. Here, let me give you a lift." he offered. Edward took off, falling quickly to the ground. He activated his thrusters, slowing to a stop as he set Pharah on the ground. "Leave a message for your Overwatch friends. Tell them next time they should've thought of trying to help before they became terrorists! Next time they show up, they'll have to go through me, understood?"

"Terrorism, what?"

Edward tilted his head, landing. "Let me refresh your memory!" he exclaimed. "Remember that time when Overwatch killed politicians instead of arresting them? Remember that time when they kidnapped people, and tortured them? Or let's talk about when they were put on probation, continuing it's work even when it went against the entire world community! And you can look me in the eye, and tell me that Overwatch isn't a terrorist group?!"

"That's a lie!"

"You're going to deny it now?! You play innocent, but you know exactly what you are. I don't want to see you, or any of your friends ever again, or I will put you where you belong. Consider this your final warning."

Edward lept into the air, speeding out of sight before Pharah could get another word in.

* * *

"There she is!" Tracer announced. She pulled the ship closer to the ground, a blue figure waved them down as the pilot landed the airship. A few members in the back

"What did the Mega Knight say?" Torbjorn asked, gesturing Pharah inside.

"I-" Pharah began. "I'll tell you later. He broke my jetpack again."

Winston popped his head out. "No worries, that's why I'm here."

"What do we do about him?" she asked stepping into the airship. Winston worked his way back while Torbjorn muttered something technical to him. Mercy was discussing with Ana as they dashed over.

Winston thought for a minute. "We're going to ignore him."

The team glared at the gorilla. "Ignore him? When has ignoring problems ever made them go away?"

"If the Mega Knight is as morally good as he claims he is, he'll realise rather quickly that we're not the bad guys."

Pharah looked down. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

The team paused staring at Pharah. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the Mega Knight said some weird stuff back there."

"Weird, how?" Ana replied.

"It's probably nothing, just some brainwashed nonsense. I mean, unless there's something you're not telling me, Overwatch wasn't a terrorist organization, right?" Pharah and Mercy paused, glancing at each other. This wiped Pharah's joking expression off faster than anything. "Right?"

"Fareeha," Ana muttered. "Do you know why Overwatch disbanded?"

"Sure I do," she replied. "U.N. lost control of Overwatch, made some outrageous claims, and the Petras act shut it down, right?"

"That's, only part true." Angela responded.

Pharah gazed at her mother, almost pleadingly. "Mother, what's going on?"

"Fareeha," Ana began. "I think, you may want to sit down."

* * *

"Wow Ed, can we talk about that for a minute?" Rhet asked over the communicator.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um, that was kinda intense." Rhet continued.

"Criminals need to know where I stand."

"I get that," Rhet explained. "But-"

"But what?"

"Edward, you always say that anyone can change, right?"

"Yeah." Edward answered.

"Look back at all of our Overwatch encounters. What were they doing?"

"Let's see," Edward began. "Tracer was going back to get that robot, and in Numbani, they set a trap for us."

"We don't know that." Rhet thought. "For all we know, they could've been there protecting Lucio from you."

"It doesn't excuse their actions, lots of criminals think they're in the right. Just look back at Richard, he was trying to save New York, but ended up no better than the criminals he was fighting."

"True, but, I've been doing some thinking."

"That's dangerous." Edward replied.

"Ed, neither of us have ever seen Overwatch do anything explicitly wrong."

"Yeah we have."

"When?" Rhet asked. Edward paused, his mind humming, but no response came.

"I-" he stuttered. "Langston said-"

"Screw him," Rhet muttered. "What have YOU seen?"

"Is this whole thing an attack on Langston?" Edward accused.

"No, it's not, I'm thinking critically." Rhet retorted. "Put aside Langston, and me frankly, and think. Why are you fighting Overwatch?"

"Rhet, I was never there. I was only briefed on Overwatch by Langston."

"Wait, timeout Edward, what do you know about Overwatch?"

"I know that they used to be good guys, fought the Omnics, but then they started doing some terrorism and they got shut down. I'm trying to stop them from continuing."

There was a long pause on Rhet's end. Edward was about to say something, but was interrupted before doing so. "Ed, I gotta go." Rhet interrupted.

"What? But what about the mission? You can't leave me hanging." Edward explained.

"Langston's here."

"Oh, okay, don't kill each other." Edward replied.

"We won't. Call me when you get there, okay?"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

As Rhet hung up, Edward sighed. _What if Overwatch really does want to do the right thing? Should I stop them? But if they were, Langston would tell me._

 _Wouldn't he?_

* * *

 **This'll probably be the last one of my writing flurry, then it'll go back to my normal schedule**

 **You: What schedule?**

 **Me: Wow, critical hit. Um, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, be sure to tell me how I did in the reviews, or with questions for me or the characters. Thanks for your support, until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	18. Inner Peace Pt3

**Hi guys, I'm back. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 _Lijiang Tower, Lijiang, China; April 7, 2075; 12:42 P.M_

"Hey Rhet, is it me, or do rescue operations just seem awkward in broad daylight?" Edward muttered to the communicator. However, a long silence triggered a sigh from the Knight. "You sure are taking your time there." he muttered to himself.

Rural housing had now shifted to busy residential areas, people showing up as blurred dots as he flew above the city. As the heart of the city grew more apparent, he noticed fewer people were around. "Looks like they've cleared the area, that's good."

"Ed, I'm sorry, I'm back." Rhet commented. "Langston needs to talk to you."

"Hey Edward, it's Langston." the ambassadors rough voice stated so suddenly, it was almost interrupting Rhet's speech.

"Oh, yes sir, how can I help?" Edward asked.

"It's my understanding that you ran into Overwatch."

"Yes, I gave them a final warning."

"You let them go?!"

"I would've taken them in, but I figured the higher priority was the ambassador."

Langston sighed. "Fine, you're right, where are you now?"

"I'm in Lijiang now, I'm a little lost though."

"Well hurry up, the life of the Chinese ambassador for the Security Council is at stake! You need to prove that the Mega Knight is here to protect the world."

"Understood."

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I have to go explain to the UN that the Chinese ambassador won't be joining us for the assembly this week. Good luck out there soldier."

"Thank you sir." Edward replied.

"I'm sending a precise address now Ed," Rhet added. "Remember, speed is key, and even if Overwatch shows up, do what you have to do to get Ambassador Gong back, okay?"

"I'll get him back, I promise."

"Alright, good luck, over and out." Rhet finished.

Edward followed the coordinates, which brought him to a short, observatory-like building. He landed on a building adjacent to it, activating his infrared vision.

"Let's see what's going on in there." Edward mumbled to himself. The observatory was circular, and the chief part of the heat signatures were kept in the center of the room. Armed men circled the hostages, with one overseer standing on a platform above them. What was fascinating, was the fact that the overseer's heat signature was substantially lower than the rest of the guards.

"Hey Rhet, I have infrared on Lijiang Tower, but I can't see the ambassador."

"Yeah, chances are he'll be more towards the center of the room."

"Well, how am I supposed to get to him? The second trouble shows up, Reaper's not gonna make the same mistake of shooting at me like he did at Numbani. He's going to go after the ambassador."

"Yeah, that is a problem." Rhet agreed. "You've dealt with hostage situations before though, like the bank in New York, how'd you do that?"

"Well, I started in the back and worked my way up, but even then, Richard was there and he dealt with the thugs in the other room, I'm not sure what happened there."

"Okay," Rhet hummed thoughtfully. "Goodness, if there was more of you to go around you could split yourself up, but you're armor only protects you!"

Edward silently cursed himself for not asking for some kind of shield. "Rhet, what am I gonna do?"

"Give me a second to run some schematics on the- Ed, watch your 6!" Rhet called urgently.

Edward immediately shot around, raising his cannon, aiming to where his back was turned.

"Woah calm down love!" Tracer exclaimed. "It's just me"

"You make that sound like it makes this situation better." the Mega Knight retorted. "Are you all begging me to arrest you all?"

"Well, no." Tracer explained. "Wait a moment, have you always sounded like that?"

"Sound like what?" Rhet commented quietly.

"Later." Edward urged. "Tracer, why are you here, because I thought I made it very clear I never wanted to see you again."

"Well, you see, we both have the same problem I think."

"Of what?"

"Uh, them?" Tracer replied, gesturing wildly at the control center.

"I have this under control." Edward replied.

"Edward, you of all people should know where liars go." Rhet commented over the communicator.

"Do you mind?" Edward retorted aloud.

"Do I mind what?" Tracer asked confused.

"Tracer, if I wanted help from terrorists, I'd ask for it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an ambassador from the security council to save!"

"But that's what we're trying to do!" Tracer retorted. "And we're not terrorists!"

"Yes, you are!" Edward yelled.

"Name one thing we've done wrong since we've gotten back." Tracer yelled. "Because I sure can't think of any!"

Edward faltered. _There's that question again._ "Nothing yet, besides, the Petras act shut you down. Overwatch being active is a crime!"

"Look, Petras act or not, you've got two options here. We either choose to work together, or come in separate, stepping on each other's feet, and the ambassador gettin' shot anyway. Take your pick."

"Ed, she's got a point." Rhet added.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because we want to do the right thing. Besides, what're we gonna do? Turn on you? We already tried that, and you stopped us faster than I could blink!"

"Wait, you're all here?"

"No, just six of us, if that'll make you feel betta', so, truce?"

Edward paused, hundreds of scenarios flying through his head, his eyes shifted from Tracer to the hostages below. _If I do this, I'll be throwing Langston's orders out the window, but if I don't, innocent people will die. I'm sorry, but when it comes to saving people's lives, I have to do it._

"Fine, but so help me, if you shoot the ambassador I will hunt you all down and bring you all to justice, do I make myself clear?!"

"Yeah!" Tracer replied enthusiastically. "Alright listen, you see those men patrolling the outside?"

"Yes, why?"

"Alright, we'll be coming in from the front entrance, splittin' up to get to our positions so we can get all the baddies, but those guards on the upper balcony will see us if we don't take care of 'em. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I'll get them, but we better move quickly, the second Reaper notices something going wrong, he'll shoot the ambassador."

"Relax love," Tracer replied. "We know the drill. Take this, you'll need it." Tracer tossed a small device to the Mega Knight, who reflexively dodged out of the way. Edward examined the device, and Tracer sighed. "Oy! It's not a sticky bomb, love!"

"Don't push it." the Mega Knight responded, a sternness even in his unchanged voice. "I'll connect with you, no need to give me a communicator."

Tracer shrugged. "Alright, whatever floats your boat." she claimed, blinking away almost immediately.

Edward sighed turning to face the small device. "Rhet, can you get me on that channel?"

"Yeah, I'm working on it, hey, what's wrong with the suit?"

"I don't know, I noticed it when I got to Nepal, the voice modulator isn't working. I think I'll be fine for now, but I think it's a little weird."

"Yeah, I did a full diagnostics run on your suit a couple of days ago, I have no idea why it would break like that."

"You don't think someone came into the lab and did something to it, do you?"

"I don't know, but we don't have time to think about that right now, I'll look into it later. On another note, good call on not taking that communicator."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's a tracker in it. If you had kept that, they could've tracked you all the way back to base."

"Yeah, figures." Edward replied, almost somberly. "Deep down, they're not much better than those other criminals."

"Well, in fairness, you would've done the same thing."

Edward sighed. "Okay, though I would appreciate some trust."

"Trust is earned by positive interaction Edward, and unfortunately, we don't have the luxury of that. Who knows, if Overwatch is as good as they claim, maybe the UN will take them back."

"Right, like Langston would ever do that."

"Fair enough. Alright, patching you over to the Overwatch team, you're on...now!"

"Mega Knight here, where are you all positioned?"

"Oh there you are, love! I'm at the base of the building you're on. If I remember correctly, Winston, Mercy and Torbjorn are coming through the front entrance, and Ana's hiding a little bit east of here, so she's got eyes on everything."

"I thought you said you had- oh."

"Yeah, um, Pharah's tech is still on the fritz, but don't worry, with you here it won't be a problem."

"In all fairness, she came after me." Edward stated.

"Yeah, she's not happy with you, luckily, she's not here to try throttling you. I wouldn't want her to get hurt."

"Well, I didn't 'throttle' her." Edward replied, a hint a defensiveness in his voice.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that, but I guess I wanted her to keep making a good impression, and her trying to blow you to kingdom come isn't exactly makin' us look good."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, fair enough."

"Hang on, do my ears deceive me?" Rhet added over the communicator. "Did Mr. Serious just chuckle at a joke made by an Overwatch member. Why, I oughta report you to Mr. Langston."

"Rhet, your Georgia is showing."

"Oh, so Tracer, the Overwatch agent, gets to be British all she likes, but the second I say 'oughta' you call me out on it?"

"Focus Rhet," Edward chastened. "Tracer are we all good to go?"

"Almost, hang on for just a little bit longa'"

"I feel really betrayed right now." Rhet interrupted.

"Well, I'm sorry." Edward replied. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You know what, I'm not sure I can forgive you." Rhet feigned.

"I'm sure you'll get over it."

"Um, Mega Knight, who are you talking with?" Tracer asked.

"Oh, um, no one. Just a, guy in a, chair." Edward fumbled over his words.

"JUST a guy in a chair?!" Rhet yelled over the communicator.

"Oh, funny." Tracer commented,

"What?"

"Well, I guess I just never thought that the Mega Knight would have a 'tech wiz' but now that you say that it makes sense."

"Um, Ed, change the subject please."

"Uh, why do you all want to help people now?"

"Er-What's that, love?" Tracer replied.

"I mean, you guys were shut down for a reason, because you know, you were killing politicians, but now all the sudden, you all wanna help people. Why?"

"Alright, first of all, that wasn't all of Overwatch, that was just Blackwatch."

"That was a part of Overwatch." Edward retorted.

"Alright, fair enough, but- Oh, time to move! Take down the men on the balcony!"

"She's right Ed," Rhet added. "The men are walking to the blind spots of the control center."

Edward took off, quickly flying over to the control center, landing quietly behind the two guards, slamming the two together before either of them could turn around. "Done, where do I put them?"

"Leave 'em there. As soon as you hear a commotion come on in and take down as many guards as you can."

"Copy that." Edward replied.

"I'll admit, these guys are good." Rhet acknowledged.

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Rhet hummed thoughtfully. "Edward, I've noticed something."

"What?"

"Despite all your big, scary, Mega Knight talk, you've seemed rather hesitant to actually arrest any members of Overwatch. Why?"

Edward paused. "Well, now that you say that, I see what you mean. I don't know I guess. I mean, sure I want to obey the UN, and Overwatch at the moment is commiting a crime by resuming, but-"

"But what?"

"Well, I guess it's because I look at Overwatch, and I think 'Wait a minute, aren't those people a lot like me? I mean, you're absolutely right, when you say they haven't really done anything wrong. My biggest problem is that, well, they're not trying to talk with the UN. I mean, if they're trying so hard to good, why are they trying to hide?" Edward responded, suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings. "They didn't hear that did they?"

"No, I did though. You make a good point."

"In all honesty, it should not be this hard to do the right thing." Edward lamented.

"Yeah, agreed."

Suddenly, a loud commotion began to start within the control center. Edward immediately rushed over to see what was happening. Tracer had rushed in, taking down several guards, tailed by Mercy who's beam was alternating a mixture of blue and gold. Meanwhile a turret set higher up in the circular room was simultaneously locking on to the guards. In this commotion, Edward would've been worried about the hostages, however a spherical barrier projection was surrounding all of the hostages as they had stuck to the center of the room.

"Don't just stand there, get moving!" Tracer urged.

"I know how to do my job." the Mega Knight commented with a mix of sterness and determination. He took off, going towards the other side of the room. The guards were distracted with the turret while Edward swooped in and fired from behind. Firing a few energy shots from behind the scattered guards. Suddenly an angry voice boomed over the comm.

"I can't upgrade my turret until you get them to stop shooting at it!" the Swiss voice yelled.

Edward immediately lunged over to where the other Talon agents were standing. They all began to fire but he walked forward undeterred. He grabbed the closest man's gun, yanking it from his grasp, then threw the agent into the other armed men. Edward brushed his hands together as the commotion began to die down.

"It's all clear on my side." the Mega Knight stated. "Where's the ambassador?"

"Well, I'm not sure, love-" Tracer replied. "Yoohoo! Is Ambassador Gong in there?"

"T-The terrorist left with him and an Omnic just a minute ago." a reporter commented.

"Please let us out!" another one pleaded.

"Tracer, help them out, I'll send Torbjorn down. Torbjorn?"

Suddenly, a gun clattered to the floor. The group looked up to see a small man being pinned down to the floor by Reaper, who was standing nearby another man with a serious head injury.

"No one's going anywhere!" the darkly dressed man boomed. As Torbjorn struggled, Reaper let out a small groan. "Never liked you much." he growled to the small man. Reaper then kicked the small man off the ledge. Edward was about to rush forward, but before he could, Winston made a large leap to catch the falling teammate. Reaper immediately grabbed the ambassador, leaning the hostage dangerously close to the edge. "Overwatch," he grumbled. "So you are back."

"Let the ambassador go Reaper!" Edward shouted.

Reaper tilted his head in confusion. "Did you always sound like that?" he asked. Edward immediately aimed his cannon at the target, but Reaper quickly positioned the ambassador in between them. "Nice try, but you're too late, you all are!"

"Reyes, you don't have to do this!" Mercy yelled at the mercenary.

"That's where you're wrong. You said so yourself, Overwatch was a mistake!" Reaper cackled.

Mercy faltered at the comment, a forlorn look enveloping her youthful face. Edward glanced at this sight, looking confused. "Rhet?"

"Yeah, I heard that."

"You know what, I think you all know that!" Reaper continued. "Deep down you all see the true mistake. None of you belong here! You're no heroes! You pretend to be good, but I know what you really are! You're all frauds, desperately apologizing to make yourselves feel better. You can pretend all you'd like, but I'm acting on what will better humanity most!"

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" Edward commented.

"Oh look, the 'hero of the people' has spoken." Reaper growled. "Tell me, who have you really saved? Did you save civilians shot in Numbani, or maybe the people in New York who were hurt when you decimated Times Square? You're not a hero either, you're a puppet! You're no better than those Omnics during the crisis, what with blindly following orders like you do!"

"Edward, don't listen to him, he's just trying to get under your skin." Rhet assured over the communicator.

"What you're doing right now is wrong!" Edward yelled.

"Who are you to say that? People like this man has done nothing but stunt our growth!" Reaper pointed to the ambassador. "Politicians are dirty, rotten liars! Every single one of them!"

"That's not true," the ambassador mumbled so quietly that Edward could barely hear it. "People a-are good."

Reaper then smacked the ambassador across the face. "I didn't ask you!" he yelled.

"Reaper, final warning, let the ambassador go!" Edward called.

After a pause, Reaper turned his attention to the ambassador. "Yes sir."

Reaper immediately shot the ambassador, who cried out in pain on the impact. Reaper then released the ambassador so that his corpse could be seen clearly by all the people still in the room. The gasps of the reporters were met by the outcry of the Mega Knight.

"No!" Edward yelled, activating his thrusters. The Mega Knight lunged desperately to attack the criminal. Reaper simply cackled, crossing his arms, his guns facing upward. Just as the Mega Knight was about to make contact, the Talon commander simply vanished into dark mists. With Reaper gone, nothing was keeping the reporters from rushing out of the building at the sight. Winston immediately came lunged up to where the limp body was. The gorilla reached out, only to have his harm smacked aside by Edward. "No, you've all helped enough." he mumbled bitterly.

"What did you expect us to do?"

"I don't know!" Edward shouted. "Something! ANYTHING!"

Mercy immediately flew over to them, kneeling down to get onto eye level with the other vigilantes. "Mega Knight, please, I can help!"

"Do what?" Edward replied.

"Please, I can help him, you're just need to trust me."

Edward's eyes darted back and forth between the ambassador and the Overwatch agent, though no one could see it. Edward sighed. _If she can help, then me not accepting would be killing him._ He laid him flat out, while Mercy straightened out slightly. After taking a deep breath, she reached out, a golden orb resting in her palm.

"Helden sterben nicht!" she cried, standing up. Miraculously, the body moved with her, glowing with a golden light. Edward watched as the once limp body miraculously came alive. The ambassador took a shocked, sharp breath inward upon revival. Mercy helped brace the man as he made contact with the ground once again. "Are you alright sir?"

"I-" the ambassador muttered. "I-I'm alive."

"Yes," Mercy replied, sitting him down. "Now rest up, you've been through a lot today."

"Of course. I- Mega Knight!" he exclaimed. "You're here too!"

"Yes, I came to save you, hopefully to bring you back to the UN meeting right now!"

Suddenly, the ambassador paled. "No." he muttered, glancing at his watch. "No, no, no! I've missed it!"

"That's alright, I think you've been through enough for today." Edward chastened.

"No! You don't understand!" the Chinese ambassador exclaimed. "If I'm not there, that means I can't present my bill!"

"Can't someone just present the bill for you?" Edward asked. "And, a bill for what? I thought the UN meeting was to instate the Mega Knight as sanctioned by the UN?"

"If I'm not there, the Mega Knight won't be for the world!" the ambassador lamented. "You'll fight for one man alone."

"Who?" Winston asked.

The Chinese ambassador paused. "Michael Langston, UN ambassador for the United States."

"Yoohoo!" Tracer called. "Police are coming, best we get a move-on!"

"Yes, everyone, fall back!" Ana called over the communicator.

"See ya' Mega Knight. You're a champ for helping us!"

"Winston! I need your help for a moment!" Torbjorn called, looking down at a robot.

"Oh, yes, in a moment." Winston replied, turning his attention back to Edward. "Mega Knight, I know we've had a complicated history, but, I hope you know that I'm glad that we could be on the same team for once. Maybe, it doesn't have to be just once."

"I don't get it." Edward commented. "If you guys are trying so hard to be good, why do you hide?"

"Why do you try to seek us?" Winston retorted. "Good luck with the ambassador."

"Winston!" Torbjorn called.

"Coming!" Winston replied, leaping over to help Torbjorn carry the robot. As the gorilla carried both the engineer and the bot away, Edward turned his communicator back on.

"Rhet, who's that robot?"

"I don't know, I'd have to look up it's serial code." Rhet answered. Suddenly, several police officers poured into the building. Edward turned to face the Chinese ambassador, who patted the Mega Knight on the back.

"You know, I'm glad to see you. Did Langston send you?"

"Um, I don't know." Edward replied. "I'm not told much, just what to do."

"I see." the ambassador replied. "Well, my suggestion is for you to fight for what you think is right, but, you probably already knew that."

"I'll do my best sir."

"I hope we get to work together more soon." Gong commented. "You're an extraordinary man."

"I'm just trying to do the right thing."

"Yes, now I believe my ride is here." Gong pointed to the policemen rushing towards him. "Now, Mega Knight, remember this: Don't let anyone stop you from doing what's right, not even your friends."

"Of, course." Edward replied, a hint of caution in his voice. As the officers escorted the ambassador away, Edward puzzled over the entire ordeal, glancing at the man who died and came back to life right before his eyes. "Rhet, did Langston order us to save the Chinese ambassador?" he asked. When a response didn't come immediately, Edward tilted his head. "Rhet?"

"No," Rhet replied. "No he did not."

Edward frowned, solemnly. "Rhet, I don't feel good about this."

"Yeah, me neither."

* * *

 **Yeah, that took a while, I'm so sorry guys! Life took over, but I think I'll be updating more regularly from now on. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, make sure you guys review and tell me how to make this story better. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	19. Shattered

**Alright everyone, thanks for being patient!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 _Mega Knight Base of Operations, Maryland; May 14, 2075; 12:04 P.M._

When Rhet had come to him with the brilliant idea of 'Let's hide our new base in the most remote plainfield in west Maryland!' Langston was less than excited. Not only did his seasonal allergies reek havoc on his sinuses, but the atmosphere felt smothering. Bugs hummed loudly, the pale wheat brushed wildly in the breeze. Langston sighed. He hated countrysides, he always had.

Which is why Langston smiled, nodding at a sleek black hover car with darkly tinted windows glided over the dirt road that led to the secluded farmhouse. The force of the jets on the vehicle was enough to push aside stray stems and dust aside from below it. The thrusters on the hover car died down, and a driver stepped out into the open, but that's not who Langston was looking for. The driver opened the door, helping a younger man out into the open.

The young man emerged from the vehicle, his young features and bright red hair were the only immediately visible traits, as the young man was likewise blindfolded. The driver carefully removed the cloth from the young man's face, the latter blinking several times in response to the change of light.

"Good afternoon Dr. Bench, thank you for coming on such short notice." Langston greeted.

The younger man reached behind him and grabbed a pair of glasses, carefully placing the article over his eyes. The man's eyes suddenly widened. "Yes, Ambassador Langston, hi! I didn't expect to be meeting you here, right now!"

"Of course, and please, call me Langston." the ambassador replied.

"Um, okay, Langston. Um, you said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. Walk with me please." Langston cordially ordered. The two made their way to the inside of the rural farmhouse, pushing aside the large brown barn door. The inside of the barn house was cluttered with haystacks and various other farm tools, with sunlight pouring in above them, other than that, there were no other windows in the farmhouse.

"This looks like a recipe for pain in the Summer, it's an oven in here!" Dr. Bench stated.

Langston chuckled. "Well, let's just say that we don't stay up here for very long." Langston then brushed some stray straw in an obscure of the barn. Upon pressing a small switch with his foot, a small keypad emerged from the wall. When Langston typed in a code, careful to not let the newcomer see it, a platform slid open just a few short feet from Dr. Bench. Langston gestured to the open trapdoor. "After you." he formally stated.

Dr. Bench quietly obliged, descending down the steps. As they descended, Langston quickly tapped a button on the side, closing the door behind them. The sunlight quickly was replaced with bright, electrical lights, which illuminated the pale blue hallways. The ambassador quickly stepped forward to lead the way.

"Thanks for taking the time to meet with me Dr. Bench, I know you have a busy schedule." Langston commented.

"Yes sir, ever since the Mega Knight's official swearing in with the UN, the pentagon's been kinda busy managing what threats we can escalate to you and the Mega Knight."

"Yes, but I assume not too taxing on your weapon development program, I hope. I'd hate to see you underfunded."

"No, the work's been light, I should be grateful, but to me it's really a shame."

"Oh?" Langston asked.

"Well, I joined the Pentagon as soon as I could, because I wanted to defend my country, and I know that one of the best defenses is a good offence. At the end of the day, while I'm grateful that the Mega Knight is out there defending us, it kinda makes it difficult for me to feel like I'm doing anything useful."

"I see," Langston commented. "Well, believe it or not, that's the reason I called you here."

"Really?"

"Indeed, you don't think I just called down the top weapons developer for the Pentagon just to talk about the weather?"

"Well, I'm not sure about 'top weapons developer', but thanks anyway."

"Nonsense," Langston assured. "I've seen your credentials, you're the only one in that building that can get something done on time and your ideas are even more fascinating. Link-guided missiles, weaponized hoverbikes that only work for certain fingerprints, and_my personal favorite_ your famous super-bionic weaponry. Biomechanical engineering is your strong suit, correct?"

"Um, yes, by infusing machines with humans I think that we can make mankind stronger. We've already reached the maximum capacity of the machines around us, just imagine how much better we could be if we combined humans with machines."

"Absolutely brilliant." Langston agreed. "Dr. Bench, I'd like to show you something." The ambassador led the young engineer through an empty doorway, but the following room was far from empty. Inside was a lab with equipment that seemed to leave Dr. Bench awestruck.

"Woah, this is state of the art, just like what they have in the Pentagon, no, better than the Pentagon! Where did you get all this?"

"You'd be surprised at the funding the Mega Knight receives, the Mega Knight needs strong men to back him up, people who want to help him save the world."

"Sir, why are you telling me this."

"Because, Dr. Bench, I want you on that team. With your extensive knowledge on how cybernetics work with humans, I'm sure that you could single-handedly manage the Mega Knight's suit. Just think of it, you, me, and the Mega Knight, all working together to save the world. What do you say?"

Dr. Bench once again scanned the room, but the zeal in his eyes was matched only with doubt. He turned to face the ambassador again. "I'm honored, Mr. Langston, I really am, but are you sure I'm really qualified to do this?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

"Well, for starters, while I'm decent enough at coding weaponry, a major project like the Mega Knight's suit seems extremely complex, I mean, it has the power to steal the literal code off of any machinery. I'm not sure if I'd be able to keep up."

"You mean to tell me that the current greatest mind in the Pentagon can't do what my current scientist can? The last one could!"

"Well, who does it now?" Dr. Bench asked, glancing at the computer screen, only to find a screen saver in the shape of an eye. The young man, stared at the machine for a moment. "Wait, no way! Rhet did this?!"

"What?" Langston asked.

"Rhet Newton is the one who enhanced the entire weapons development program. His stuff is still in use there, that's the same screen saver! The only reason I've been as successful as I have been was because of his tech!" Dr. Bench exclaimed. "Sir, while I appreciate the amount of confidence you have in me, I don't think I can do what he can."

"You'd have his technology!" Langston argued.

"I wouldn't be able to fully use at least half of it! I've seen him in action, the man does things with his computers that people never would've thought were possible! I can't compete!"

"You're telling me I dragged you out here just for you to tell me you're second-rate! Rhet built the suit by himself, without funding, and single-handedly created the greatest weapon of all time!" Langston yelled.

Dr. Bench went mysteriously quiet. "I'm sorry ambassador, but I'm not Rhet."

"Right you are!" another voice interjected. Langston shot around to see the very man they were talking about standing in the doorway. Rhet took a step forward, glancing at both of them. "So, Langston, who's this guy?"

"Holy Crap!" Dr. Bench mentioned enthusiastically. "Rhet is actually here!"

"Yes, I am, contrary to popular belief. Thank you for visiting, but I'm afraid that we're closing now. I trust that you can find your way out."

"But-"

"I said, I'm sorry, but the tour's over." Rhet continued, frustration emanating from his voice. "So with all the kindness I have in my heart for you, make like an egg, and BEAT IT!" he yelled. Dr. Bench cowered at the exclamation, his eyes glued to Langston as he stepped sheepishly out the door. After hearing a few quick steps in the other direction, Rhet turned angrily to the ambassador. "So, you thought you could get rid of me, huh? How'd that go for you?"

Langston glared at Rhet. "I don't need to take crap from you. If you'll excuse me, I have some urgent business I need to attend to." Langston quickly made for the door, but before he could the get there, a slab of metal closed off the doorway from seemingly nowhere. The ambassador stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the obstruction. "I don't recall there being a door here."

"You know what? I don't recall my job being negotiable either. You really think that some intern from the Pentagon can do what I do?"

"He was the top mind in that building."

"He would've cracked in a week!" Rhet exclaimed. "If you honestly believe that I'm replaceable, you're even more delusional than I thought, old man!"

"I'm sorry, you'll have to jog this old man's memory." Langston muttered, turning around. "Who funds you again?"

"What's the matter, ambassador? You scared that I'm not your puppet?"

"I'm livid with your lack of discipline, and I'm furious with your defiance of authority! You do what I tell you or-"

"Or what?" Rhet interrupted. "You'll fire me? Believe it or not, I'm your best option. Anyone else who's MIGHT be at my skill level wouldn't be on the side of the UN."

"If we're on the same side, then what's your issue with me?!" Langston exclaimed.

Rhet scoffed. "You want a list? Let's start off with the fact you're only feeding Edward half-truths about Overwatch. Overwatch has done nothing to provoke the world as of yet, but you insist on stopping crime before it happens, and that's surefire way for innocent people to get hurt!"

"Innocent people die anyway!" Langston argued.

"Then let's talk about your Mega Knight Proposal!" Rhet continued. "The Mega Knight Proposal basically states that as soon as Edward is done doing the dirty work of the UN, he goes under your jurisdiction. He'll have collected the combined power of Overwatch, Talon, and whatever god-program stands in his way, and knowing your philosophy on stopping crime before it starts, how long will it be before you turn on Edward?"

"Edward's body is-"

"Is not a weapon!" Rhet cut in. "Edward's lucky to be alive, but the first thing that comes to your mind is to make him the most powerful weapon in the entire world!"

"Oh, but I didn't do that." Langston answered calmly, a smile crawling on his face. "You seem to forget, you were the one to build the suit before I even knew who Edward was. You turned him into the weapon, and you can't stand the fact that someone else wants to hold the gun."

"That's a lie!"

"Is it?" Langston asked. "One person does not simply go off the grid for 7 years to go on vacation. I know that if I looked, I'd find what you really are. You're no better than me, so get off your high horse and face the music. You're just. Like. Me."

"That's not true, and you know it! I actually care about Edward's well-being, and we trust each other, and that's more than I can say about you."

"Well, if that's the case, then why haven't you told Edward about your 'colorful history'? We both know that Edward doesn't take kindly to people who've bent the rules, but the world doesn't work like he does. If the world was full of Edwards, then we wouldn't even NEED a Mega Knight, but the world is full of people like Timebreaker, people like those in Talon, people like those vigilante's in Overwatch, and people like you."

"I could expose you at any given moment if I wanted to." Rhet argued, barely suppressing his fury.

"But you won't, because if I go down, I'll take you with me."

"Edward will forgive me."

"Are you sure that's a risk you want to take?" Langston asked.

Rhet paused, and though any normal person wouldn't see it, the ambassador could feel the question rock the scientist.

"Yeah, I would." Rhet replied.

Langston frowned. "Oh?"

"Langston, I don't care what you do to me, but Edward is his own person, and if making sure he can do his work comes at my expense, then I'll gladly throw myself in front of a bus for that man. So you can count your minutes with the Mega Knight, because the second he comes back, I'm letting him know just how much of a scumbag you really are."

"You're bluffing, even if you did, neither of you would be able to do anything. Where will you two go? Overwatch? No, Edward knows that the only way he 'can do good' is here, and you telling him otherwise would make you the enemy. Edward would kick you out faster than you can type, leaving him to serve under me, the real hero of this story, but that's what you want, isn't it?"

"You're not a hero."

"Then neither are you." Langston commented. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

Rhet glared at the politician. "Get out." he ordered.

"I'd like to, but the steel-bolted emergency door seems to be in the way. Could you do me a favor and open it, my back seems to be acting up." Rhet clicked some buttons on his tablet, and the ambassador watched as the door slid open, Langston smiled at the sight. "Thank you."

Langston walked out the door, not even bothering to look back. The ambassador smiled to himself. _Rhet is clever, but so am I._ he thought to himself. The smile was quick to disappear. _That won't hold him forever. I need Rhet gone._

 _The world needs to be saved, and I'm the only one that has the courage to do it._

* * *

 **Well, that was rough. Anyway, thanks for reading, be sure to leave a review with your thoughts, I appreciate positive criticism. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	20. A Cold War Pt1

_Mega Knight Base of Operations, Maryland; May 16, 2075; 5:15 P.M._

Edward walked through the door of Rhet's lab, carrying a large brown sack behind him. "Rhet, did you know I have a P.O. Box?"

Rhet turned around. "Hey Ed, I was wondering where you were, you're a day late, how was San Francisco?"

"Yesterday was the fifteenth, I was in New York pretty much all of yesterday. As for the San Francisco, it was, a trip." Edward replied, slumping the sack against the wall.

"That bad, huh?"

"Well, the place itself wasn't all that bad, it's a very nice area mostly. It's just that, as soon as I was finished cleaning up the impersonator crisis down there, I, uh, ran into some protestors."

"Yikes, that is pretty bad. Did they give you a hard time?"

"Well, kinda, but I guess I can't be all THAT upset."

Rhet frowned. "That's an awfully big switch in opinion since we last talked about this. What happened?"

Edward sighed. "Rhet, I'm trying to do the right thing, honest to goodness I am, but no matter what, people are still angry, but they don't say why! All I see is 'down with the mega knight' or 'mega knight's too good to be true', and I don't understand what I'm doing wrong!"

"I'm sorry Ed, that must be hard."

"That's only the first part, those letters," Edward continued, picking up the bag again. "This is just part of all the mail I've gotten, and you know what I've gotten?"

"Don't tell me, let me guess."

"Hate mail." Edward stated, dumping all the opened letters and onto the floor of the lab. "Hate mail from all over the states."

"You counted, didn't you."

"Yes, I did, at least one from all fifty of them, and they're all saying the same thing. 'Down with the Mega Knight'."

Rhet pointed to the pile of mail. "Every single one of those letters are negative?"

"Pretty much." Edward commented frustratedly.

"I like that colorful one right there," Rhet stated, standing up from his chair. He leaned down, and picked up a heavily crayoned envelope. "This one's not opened."

"It's not?" Edward asked. "I'm sure I got them all. Huh, I must be losing my mind."

Rhet slid his finger under the flap of the envelope, popping it open and grabbing the note. He opened it up, and smiled. "Not from what I see, you at least have one fan."

"Really?" Edward asked.

"See for yourself." Rhet replied, handing the note to Edward. Edward peered over it, finding a crudely drawn gray figure holding hands with what looked like a little girl in a pink dress. The crayon marks were out of place all through the drawing, but above the picture was spelled 'Thank you Mega Knight' with the 'e' written backwards. Edward couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wow, where's this from?" he asked.

"From Sarah F. in Knightdale, North Carolina." Rhet read out loud. "Well, what was that you were saying about having no one like you."

Edward's frown returned. "I don't know Rhet. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think I'm doing the right thing. First the protests, then the thing with Overwatch, I just, want to do good, but I'm afraid I'm not."

"Well, you're trying your best, right?" Rhet asked.

"Yeah,"

"Wasn't there something you mentioned about even 'having a desire to believe' would get you points in the afterlife."

"Yeah, more or less." Edward stated.

"Edward, you try so hard, cut yourself some slack okay, you deserve it."

Edward nodded. "Okay, I'll try. Thanks Rhet, I needed that. You and Langston are the best, I'm glad you didn't kill each other while I was gone."

"Yeah, about that," Rhet began. "I had a fun experience the other day."

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Well, I walk into work yesterday, a little bit early, and guess what I walk into my lab to find Langston trying to offer my job to some intern from the Pentagon."

"What?" Edward asked, shocked. "That doesn't sound like him."

"No? Edward, look at what he's done. He's trying to isolate you from the rest of the world. He didn't tell you about the P.O. Box, he doesn't even let you watch the news anymore, and now he's cutting you off from me."

"Rhet, we talked about this, Langston cares about what I do. He wouldn't have saved us in California if he didn't."

"Right, and he kept me around so I could max out the suit, and now that he doesn't need me anymore, he's trying to give me the boot. Edward, what's he going to do once he doesn't need you anymore."

"Langston wouldn't replace me, and I'm sure that there's an explanation for what Langston did."

Rhet sighed. "Edward, your ability to see the best in people is really annoying when I'm trying to out that snake of an ambassador to you. He's only looking out for himself!"

"Rhet! Langston is the only reason I can be the Mega Knight!" Edward argued. "What would we do without him, huh? Go back to living in some box out west?"

"Edward-"

"No, you listen, I already have so much on my plate trying to help save the world without having my best friend picking fights too. Honestly, to me it sounds like you're afraid that someone else is calling the shots."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Rhet exclaimed. "Edward, everything I've done is for your benefit!"

"Langston wants me to do good, why don't you see that?" Edward argued.

"Because it's not true! Even Keylla would know that!" Rhet argued. Edward went dead silent, taking a deep breath, his knuckles tightening. Rhet immediately changed expressions. "Ed, I'm sorry, that wasn't-"

"I need to go." Edward stated, turning around and exiting the lab, taking the backpack.

"Edward, wait!" Rhet protested, but he didn't follow far. Rhet simply sat down, slamming his fists into his desk. "Rhet, you moron!" he yelled, covering his face with his hands.

* * *

 **Auto-Suit process complete, suit power at 72%, all systems go, you're all set Edward.**

Edward ignored Rhet's automated voice. His body felt like the metal he was wearing, but his heart felt twice as heavy. He slumped against the barn, his back was sore, but his mind was on fire. "I hate this." he mumbled. "I'm such a jerk."

He was interrupted by a little icon popping up on his visor. **One New Message.**

"Open."

 **Greetings Mega Knight,**

 **You don't know me very well, but we've met before. I'm ambassador Korsakov for Russia** **and I'd like you to meet me and my colleagues at the UN Headquarters in New York, the Security Council would like to meet with you about your next assignment.**

"Security Council," Edward muttered. He glanced down towards the floor of the barn, frowning. "Yeah, I need a break."

* * *

 **Thanks for being patient, I'm finding it harder and harder to have time to write, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a (longer) part two is coming soon. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	21. A Cold War Pt 2

**Howdy everyone! I just wanted to issue a friendly reminder that I only own the original characters. All other rights go to their respective persons. Thanks!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 _UN Headquarters, New York City; May 16, 2075; 8:02 P.M._

"Please, Mega Knight, come in." the ambassador invited.

Edward walked tentatively into the the room. Inside where three middle aged politicians, waited patiently. Edward lumbered in, his brain fuzzy. "I-, have we all met?"

"Not officially," said one of the ambassadors, buttoning his gray suit as he stood up. "I'm ambassador Friess, of Germany."

"I'm ambassador Fervent, of England. I trust you've become acquainted with ambassador Korsakov?"

"Yes," Edward replied, turning to face the ambassador escorting him. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Likewise, Langston's done a pretty good job at keeping us away from you, but it's a pleasure nonetheless."

Edward frowned beneath the mask. "Yeah, that's what I keep hearing."

Friess cleared his throat. "Won't you sit down, we have something to discuss with you."

Edward complied, sitting up at attention as he sunk into the couch-like chair. "I'm happy to help where I can, but, where's Langston, and ambassador Gong?"

"They're out at the moment, being politicians and all. Ambassador Gong needed some time to recover, as you know."

"Of course."

"One of many debts we owe to you already," Fervent explained. "However, now that the, Mega Knight proposal, is in full effect, we as the security council have a mission for you."

Edward tilted his head. "It seems pretty hard for the security council to make a decision without all the security council."

The hesitation was only moments when Friess picked up the slack. "Now now, Mega Knight, you of all people should be acquainted with the idea of how evil never follows bureaucracy. You see, have you heard of Katya Volskaya?

"Yeah, she was arrested a while ago, why?"

Ambassador Korsakov stepped forward, holding a hand to silence Friess. "Since the full turnover of Volskaya Industries to my government, lots of unrest has spread through the Russian front. It's like, the Omnics there knew that Volskaya was out of power."

"That makes sense," the Mega Knight answered. "She was arrested for dealing weapons with them, right?"

Korsakov smiled. "Indeed, some of the unrest has caused uncertainty, there are rumors going around that an Omnic with extraordinary powers is leading their forces against our men. We need someone to stop the rebellion while it's in its youth."

"Does it have a name?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, typically if Omnics create a new line of weapons, they have a new name. The same is true as they go up the ranks. The higher ranking the omnic, the more individual the name. Does it have a name?"

Fervent glanced at Korsakov, the former looking slightly nervous. "Not that we know of at this time." the latter stated. "We'll update you according to the information we get. Also, we understand that you have specific health requirements, if you need to report to your base, we can-"

"No!" Edward interjected, quickly standing up. "I, can go now, it's fine."

The Russian ambassador smiled. "Excellent, we'll get you ready immediately."

* * *

 _Russia (50 miles north of Yekaterinburg), Russia; May 17, 2075; 6:36 P.M._

Edward flew through the blizzardy atmosphere, the Mega Knight shivered slightly. "Man it's cold!" he yelled into the wind. He looked at the pictures displayed on his visor. The being displayed had pink metal plating, highlighted with white. The robotic figure wore a golden face plate, and hefted a large cannon of sorts. "With all that pink, they should stick out like a sore thumb."

 **Radar Interference detected**

Edward sighed. "It's all the snow, how am I going to find them?"

 **Radar Interference neutralized**

"What?" The radar displayed no changes in the area. A confused look came across his face. "Is my radar broken?" Edward swiped away the radar display and continued forward. "It's not like the Omnics would be picked up by radar. It's a shame though, it would've been-" The radar slid back into view, displaying a little red blip immediately in front of him. Edward came to a halt, looking into the blustering atmosphere. "Easier?" he muttered.

A glowing orb suddenly slammed into Edward mid-air. The force of the blast shoved him downwards, careening him down a hill of snow. He shook the snow off the visor, but the gray material was still coated with snow as he worked his way to his feet. "What just-" he looked around at the empty plains, the readings on his radar proving his suspicions about a malfunction. Raising his cannon, he peered towards where the blast had come from. "Who's there?!"

Edward could make out a shadow pop its head over the hill, only for a moment. Edward walked forward tentatively, his cannon raised. As he began to climb the hill, Edward lost his footing briefly, sliding back down for only a moment. Edward heard a whisper in front of him, prompting him to raise his head. A golden faced figure was staring directly back at him, armed with a large cannon-like weapon with a glowing orb in the middle. "Privet." the figure stated proudly. Another large orb fired from the cannon, throwing Edward down the hill again.

Edward quickly recovered, aiming his cannon at the figure. "That didn't even hurt."

"I can fix that problem." they retorted, charging forward. Edward stepped backward, ducking under the initial blow. Edward grabbed the figure's left heel with his right hand. He matched this motion with placing his hand on the figures hip, simultaneously pulling the heel up while pushing the hip down. The figure was quickly thrown to the ground, Edward quickly pointing his cannon at the fallen adversary. The opponent kicked him back with a surprising force, leaping to their feet.

Edward quickly retaliated, firing several shots with his cannon. With a quick flip of the cannon, a large bubble surrounded the figure, the shots absorbed harmlessly by the shield. The orb in the opponent's cannon grew brighter. Instead of firing a singular shot, the figure released a continuous glowing beam that impacted Edward. Edward took a step back, but as he did so, a feeling came over him. The numbness in his back melted away, he smiled to himself. "Thanks." Edward fired a concussive blast, knocking his opponent back several yards, flinging her weapon back even further. Edward took a step forward, his cannon still at the ready. "Are you done?"

The figure roared in a mighty battle cry, charging forward. Edward met another punch with a fist of his own. A loud clang followed, leading the figure to disengage, falling back towards her weapon. "Your armor is strong." The wind howled as the mechanized voice spoke.

"So's yours."

"Nevertheless," His opponent reached down, grabbing the fallen cannon. "I will break you."

"Okay then Bane, come at me!" Edward retorted.

The figure looked confused, but quickly rushed forward. Edward braced himself for impact. _No more Mr. Nice Guy._ He batted away the gun, punching his adversary where the shoulder would be. He then threw the figure over his shoulder and into the ground. Edward pointed his cannon directly at the opponent, but upon clicking another switch, another bubble appeared around the latter, prompting Edward to take only a few shots. The figure kicked at Edward's leg, forcing him to give his opponent space. They lept to their feet, careful to keep the gun in hand. Instead of using the beam, they fired another grenade shot. Edward took the blows head on, staggering a few steps back, but remained standing.

"How?!"

Edward released a flurry of energy shots, but another barrier emerged, making her weapon grow brighter. Edward groaned in frustration.

"Those shields are the worst!"

His opponent scoffed. "Are you a general, or whiny teenager?"

"I'm nei-" Edward paused. "Wait, what?"

"Ogon' po gotovnosti!" they bellowed. A pure black shot emanated from the cannon. Edward tried to evade it, but it quickly pulled him in, his feet dragging the snow behind him. The figure walked carefully to Edward, pointing their cannon directly at his head. "Do svidaniya, Omnic scum."

Suddenly it clicked.

Edward dropped into the fetal position, using the pull of the gravity ball to be suspended above the ground. He shot both feet forward into the figure's gut. They gasped out for air, Edward fired his thruster to propel him out of the pull. _Gasped for air?_ As the figure recovered, he held his hand out. "Wait!" he called. He clicked at the edges of his face mask, pulling the helmet off his body. "I'm not Omnic!"

Edward's opponent paused, slowly lowering their weapon. The figure reached for their face, pulling off the golden mask. The figure pulled off their hat, revealing bright pink hair, and tough face. "Who the devil are you?" she asked fiercely.

"I'm E-, the Mega Knight. Who are you?"

She stood up proudly. "I'm Zarya, you're the Mega Knight I've heard so much about?"

"Yes."

Zarya nodded, a frown enveloping her face. "It is as I feared. Come with me."

"Wait, what?"

"I think I know what's going on."

* * *

 _Vodka y Pivo Pivnaya, Russian countryside; May 17, 2075; 7:19 P.M._

"Zarya! Dobro pozhalovat'! Who is your friend?"

"Just a friend, barmen, can you bring us both a drink."

"Anything for you Zarya!"

"Oh," Edward interjected. "Sorry, just a water for me."

The bartender shrugged. "Sure thing."

Zarya looked at him confused. "What kind of man doesn't drink?"

"Well, I've committed to myself not to have any alcohol."

Zarya scoffed. "I'll admit, you're in the minority up here."

"I'm used to it." Edward explained, pulling a chair out for Zarya. She instead took her own chair across from his. Edward sat down calmly. "So, why were you trying to kill me?"

"Ha!" she exclaimed. "Straight to the point, I see. Well, the short answer is that my boss told me to."

"Okay," Edward nodded. "What's the long answer?"

"The long answer?" Zarya explained. "You've heard of Volskaya, yes?"

"Vaguely," Edward replied. "She's the general up here, I think."

"Was." she corrected. The bartender placed a clear cup of water in front of Edward while placing a brown liquid in front of Zarya. "Spasibo," she replied, then turned back to the Mega Knight. "Volskaya was arrested for dealing with the Omnics, I found a hacker who told me beforehand that she was a criminal. She was right."

"I see."

"Loyalty is a commodity up here, and I paid my trust, but they lied. So, I began asking questions, but the more I looked, the more my next boss, ambassador Korsakov, kept my head in the ground."

Edward looked down. "I, can relate with that."

"Barmen!" she yelled, Edward flinching slightly at the volume.

"Yes?"

"What do you know about the Mega Knight?"

The bartender shrugged. "He's a hero, flies around for UN and saves people."

"Thank you," Zarya replied. "See, I didn't even know that much."

Edward looked at her puzzled. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry is for pity or for when you do something wrong."

"Right, sorry. So, what does this have to do with you attacking me?"

"Today, I get call from Korsakov, telling me about Omnic general planning to invade Yekaterinburg, I show up, and shoot grenade at first flying object that comes on my radar. That was your face by the way."

"Yeah," Edward replied. "Sorry is for when people do something wrong."

"Ha!" she bellowed. "That implies I did something wrong. You'd have shot me too."

Edward sighed. "Fair enough."

"What about you, what were you told?"

"I was told that an Omnic warrior of sorts was threatening, uh, Yetkar-"

"Yekaterinburg."

"Yes! Sorry!"

"Continue."

"Right, so I went there, saw you in the mask, and after you shot me, tried to stop you." Edward explained. "Either someone needs to be fired, or this was a setup."

Zarya nodded. "Yes, yes. It seems to line up. They could control you more easily than me."

"Hey, wait-"

"Listen, Knight, you and I both know that those ambassadors can't be trusted."

"True, but we can't just go back and lie to them." Edward stated. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "I got it!"

"What?"

"What if, I did 'kill' you?"

"You could try." she growled.

"No no no, not kill you, 'kill' you."

"I don't follow."

"If I pretended to kill you. I'd report back to the UN, say you were dealt with. That way, you could go underground, undetected. On top of that, the UN would trust me more."

Zarya furrowed her eyebrow. "Keep your friends close, and enemies closer?"

"Exactly."

Zarya looked at him curiously. "Say we do this, and somehow it works, what do you get out of it?"

"What I get out of it, is you getting out of it."

Zarya nodded, her frowning intensifying. "Well, it's worth a shot. I'll do it, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You pledge allegiance to my country, come to my aid in battle."

Edward let out a nervous laugh. "I'm not so sure about the pledging allegiance to Mother Russia part, but I think we could both use a friend up here."

"Fine."

* * *

 **So, that was fun. Zarya is fun to write, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to be making some serious adjustments to my story writing structure, so I hope more chapters are coming soon. In the meantime, I hope you're all doing well, grouping up to- Wait, that doesn't count does it? Well, anyways, be sure to leave a review telling me how I did. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	22. Rhet's Support

_Mega Knight Base of Operations, Maryland; May 18, 2075; 12:43 AM_

Rhet stood over his computer taking a quick moment to realize he wasn't breathing. He rubbed his forehead, looking at the notes in front of him, taking deep inhales. "Man, typing is hard work." He went to the top of the notes. "Edward, since you doubt my intentions, I'd like to show you some of the things I've learned about Langston and his true motives in regards to being the Mega Knight. All of this should be accessible to your visor, so I hope you take time on your long journey back."

" _If you give anyone any reason to doubt you, they will._ "

Rhet brushed the memory aside. His stern look turned into a smirk. "You can't tell me what to do dad." he mumbled. "Hm, I wonder if there's any other way I can sound like an angsty teen?"

" **Incoming call**."

Rhet rubbed his eyes, but anxiously pulled up the caller ID. He sighed. "Huh," He clicked on the button. "Hey Brigitte, what're you doing up so late?"

"It's morning where I am." she stated seriously.

"Right, Europe." Rhet mumbled. "Man, I'm tired, how can I help you though?"

"Rhet, we need to talk."

"Ah, I see. What about?"

"You." Brigitte explained. "You haven't been responding to any of my messages for weeks, are you okay?"

"Aw, you do care."

"Be serious!" Brigitte urged. "Rhet, you and I have known each other for a long time. I know that something's been bothering you. Do you not trust me?"

"I'm sorry, I've been really busy lately. I can't really-" Rhet paused. A little alert popped up on his monitor. "Brigitte, are you trying to track my location?"

"Um, no?"

Another alert began to pop up on his computer. Security footage followed shortly after. Rhet cursed under his breath. "Brigitte, I have to go."

"Oh no you don't, we're not-"

"Give me 12 hours! I'll try to contact you back in that time."

"Rhet!"

"Trust me Brigitte, I'm a lot of things, but crazy isn't one of them. Please!"

"I-" she stuttered. "I-If that's what you need to do. Call back soon, okay?"

"I promise." he replied. He disconnected the call.

" _We do not lie in this house._ " his dad's voice exploded internally.

"Screw you too." he muttered, pulling up the research folder he had. "Perfect." He began to condense the files down. He then pulled up the red and white screensaver on his monitor; grabbing the remote, he activated the security door. He heard a muffled tapping just outside the door. Rhet pulled up the security footage, to find a dark figure standing just outside the door. "Go ahead," he muttered, tapping a button on his remote. "Make my day."

A turret appeared with a camera attached to it. It scarcely appeared when the dark figure pulled out a black shotgun, and fired one round into the turret, blowing broken parts across the floor. The dark figure with a pale mask turned around, facing the remaining camera in the hallway outside his door. He walked uncomfortably close, and proceeded to drag his thumb across his neck. The camera went dark, and Rhet blinked in shock. "Talon." he breathed

A volley of large explosions echoed through the lab. The door trembled slightly under the onslaught, Rhet began organizing the lab. He grabbed a small pistol, smirking as the door held. "You can try, Edward couldn't break through that door." he muttered.

It went quiet all the sudden, Rhet glanced at the dark security monitor again, silently hoping that the images would come alive again. Rhet silently opened up his computer again. "Voice command activation."

" **Sure thing, Boss! What can I do for ya?** "

"Compose a message to Brigitte, I'll dictate it for you."

" **Absolutely, what would like to say?** "

"I'm incredibly sorry, Brigitte. You deserved so much better than my treatment of you these last few months. The short version of the truth is that I've been working with the Mega Knight, and now Talon is on my doorstep as I'm writing this. They're going to find a way in eventually, and I'm probably not going to make it out of this one. Listen, when I'm gone, you have to find a way to get to the Mega Knight. If you leave him to the UN, he's going to destroy any deemed threat to public safety, and with their definition of threat, that will likely include your client, and consequently, you."

A large blast shook the entirety of the lab, causing the lights to flicker, and the door to shake. "Brigitte, you talk a lot about honor, valor, chivalry, all that knight stuff. Besides Edward, you have been one of the most profound influences on my life, and I respect you a great deal for what you do. I'm sorry I'm rather aloof when we talk, I now realize I've missed a lot of opportunities to say how grateful I am for the good influence you are for me. What happens to me is by no means your fault. Nevertheless, I digress." Rhet paused. "Ha! See what I did there?"

" **Security door compromised.** " Rhet's automated voice commented.

"Right! My final wish, if you're willing, is to help the Mega Knight. His name is Edward, and he's a good person! Please, help him, and keep him away from the UN. You can help him so much better than I ever could. Don't tell Edward this, but I never thought that I could ever be redeemed for the person I was." Rhet growled. "Sorry! This isn't about me! Keep an eye on Edward, he'll need guidance from someone better than me. Please know, that it's been my honor and privilege to know you Brigitte, and I'm sorry once again for not being a better friend. Keep fighting for what you know is right! I'll be with you in every step, in one life, or the next. Take care! -Rhet"

" **Is that all?** "

"Yeah, send it." Rhet replied, working on some machines behind him.

" **Message sent.** "

"Thank you, that will be all."

"Indeed," a voice growled behind him. Rhet turned to face two shotguns aimed directly at his head, a dark figure with a pale mask behind the weapons.

"Reaper,"

"Rhet," the mercenary replied. "Did you honestly think that moving down a whole state would keep you safe from me?"

"Um," Rhet hummed. "If I said no, would you believe me?"

Reaper tilted his head. "Really?"

"I'm not concerned about me, Mega Knight's the one that matters. I just needed enough time to upgrade his armor to be strong enough to take you down."

"Really? Such a giver."

"I might as well put on a red hat and coat and make it an annual thing. Say, you have something on your face."

"What?"

Rhet used one hand to brush aside the guns, and used a metallic gloved hand attached to his right arm to punch the mercenary in the face mask. "It's pain!"

When the glove made contact, Reaper staggered backward, dropping one of his guns on the floor. Rhet seized the opportunity and dashed towards the gun. He picked it up and fired at the mercenary. "Don't fear the reaper." he hummed.

A dark cloud formed, and Reaper was back on his feet. "I beg to differ." he uttered. Rhet grabbed his pocketed remote, tapping buttons wildy. Turrets sprouted from the desk and ceiling, and fired at the darkly dressed man. He fired his shotguns at the turrets, which didn't put up much of a fight. "Die!". Rhet activated the glove he had on, pulling a small shield that projected in front of him, backing towards the side table.

"Angsty much?" Rhet asked. He was holding a hose aimed directly at Reaper. He fired the yellow liquid at the mercenary, Reaper growled in pain as it came in contact with his arm.

"What?" he muttered. "The H-"

"Language!" Rhet yelled, punching Reaper with the gloved arm again. Reaper's was covered in black smoke, flaking in ash. "It's interesting, isn't it? Radiation has nasty effects on people. Beta Radiation in its raw form causes your skin cells to just float away. Now," he raised his pistol. "Stand down, Poltergeist."

Reaper kicked up some of the radiation liquid off the floor. Rhet stepped back in shock. Reaper stood up, and began shooting wildly around him. "Die! Die! DIE!" Rhet's shield began to crack.

"What if I say no!" Rhet yelled. He deactivated the shield, and placed the gloved hand on the mercenary. He released a powerful electric shock, Reaper yelled out in pan, the rest of his body dissipating into smoke. Rhet watched as two shotguns sat unmoved where the mercenary was standing. He panted heavily. "Man, that was rough." Rhet looked around, bullet holes riddled the lab, the technology was in shambles. "Langston's going to flip." he smiled to himself. "Huh, I just shot a highly skilled mercenary from Talon."

"Was that all?" Reaper interrupted. Rhet immediately turned around, trying to bring his pistol around. Reaper caught his gloved hand, forcing Rhet to drop the pistol. With his other hand, Reaper aimed his shotgun at his target. "Die." Followed by a loud gunshot.

Rhet gasped, falling to the ground, his eyes as wide. He looked down at the large wound in his stomach. "Y-You," he stuttered. "S-Shot m-me."

Reaper emphasized the pain by kicking Rhet in the gut. Rhet collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood. "I'd have you leave a message to the Mega Knight for me, but I think your corpse can do that just fine." Reaper cackled. Rhet remained silent, leading Reaper to stoop down. "What? No witty retort?.

"You-" Rhet sputtered.

"I, what?" Reaper asked mockingly. When Rhet hesitated slightly, Reaper let out a deep cackle. "That's what I thought."

Rhet's expression morphed into a painful grin, as he tapped his glove. "Y-you should've gone for the head." he explained. Rhet weakly pointed the glove at the mercenary.

"What?"

Suddenly, a blue light emerged, and in a bright flash, Reaper was gone. "Courtesy of the Vishkar Corporation. Enjoy your swim." Rhet's laugh was interrupted by another coughing fit. Rhet cleared his throat, the edges of his vision was blurry. "Computer?" No response came. Rhet cursed under his breath, crawling over to the computer. He quickly glanced at his wound. _Nevermind._ A light bulb blew out above him, crashing glass and sparks to the ground just next to him. Rhet cringed slightly. "Come on," he murmured.

He grabbed at the base of his chair. The central monitor of his computer was cracked in several places. Propping himself upright on the chair, he clicked wildly with the mouse, closing all the warning windows displaying on the broken monitor. He pulled up a folder titled: Langston Research. Rhet smirked, exporting the folder to the only device remotely connected to the computer. "Done." he stated, glancing down at his wound. "I'm done."

" _Rhet?"_

Rhet looked around, though his vision was too blurry. "Edward?"

" _Rhet?"_

"I'm-" Rhet sputtered. "So sorry."

" _Rhet!"_

"Don't-" Rhet's blurry vision began to darken. "Stop. Please."


End file.
